Change
by KittyVortex
Summary: Something happened to Bella when James attacked her and now, after her eighteenth birthday, the Cullen's have decided to leave and she is facing the consequences. But surprising to her one has stayed, to help her understand, to protect her and to give her the answers she needs. But will it really be that easy? And will she even accept his help?
1. Birthday from Hell

**Okay this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if its rubbish. Please give me your honest opinion but try not to be cruel.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 1.

Things changed for me after James attacked. Things changed _with_ me. I wasn't clumsy anymore, my hearing, sight and sense of smell hightened significantly. And once, just once, when I got angry I felt something deep inside me begin to change. I pushed it away, locked it deep not wanting to find it, to feel that way, again.

The school year ended and the summer passed, then the new school year started and my birthday arrived. Now I was hoping that, just like everything else, it would pass harmlessly. But it didn't. My eighteenth birthday changed my life.

The beginning of the day wasn't actually bad. My mum and dad gave me gifts even though I had asked them not to and Edward was kind as not to mention it. No one really knew. Except, of course, the Cullens and Jacob turned up at school to give me a gift,a beautiful dream catcher that I put up as soon as I got home from school. Alice dressed me up and then Edward took me to the Cullens.

I walked into the house to find the front room decorated beautifly.

"Happy bithday, Bella darling." Spoke Esme as she came and hugged me. This was the routine until everyone, except Rosalie and Jasper, had hugged me. Jasper spoke a kind 'happy birthday' with a smile from across the room and Rosalie just glared.

"Thank you for this, but you really didn't have to." I was polite and appreciative but I really didn't want it, with my luck something was bound to go wrong.

"Bella, have you any idea when we last celebrated a _real_ birthday. This is purely selfish." _Don't I know it,_ I thought as I smiled at Alice who picked a carefully wrapped gift off the table. "From Emmett, Jasper and Rose." She handed me the gift and impatiently waited. Everyone was watching me with intrigue, I hated the attention but I knew they weren't going to look away so I shook the box.

It was empty.

I shook it again.

Yep, definitely empty.

I looked up at Alice wondering whether or not vampires could go insane.

"Just open it Bella." So I opened it.

The box showed a car stereo but I could tell that it was empty.

"I already installed it in your car, its time that thing had a decent sound system." He was grinning, he knew my truck was my baby.

"Hey, don't diss the truck."

"But it will be that things only redeeming quality."Spoke Edward, he was smiling but underneath I could tell he meant it and not in a nice way.

"Don't diss the Chevy, its a classic." I was slightly shocked that it was Rosalie who came to my trucks aid but I also knew that she had a passion for cars so I didn't question it. Emmett shut up as soon as Rosalie spoke and without Emmett on his side Edward didn't speak either so Alice picked up my next present.

An envelope.

"From Carlisle and Esme."

She handed me the envelope and I couldn't contain myself. Worried that it might be something ridiculous like a cheque, hoping it would be something mundane like a card, I opened the envelope.

Instanly I was shocked, again. Two airline tickets stared at me from inside. As I looked up I realised my mouth must have been gaping open so I shut it. Carlisle and Esme were grinning at me so I smiled.

"To see your mother, we know you've been missing her." Esme was so gentle about it, so kind with her words that I threw my arms around her and hugged her as tight as I could. Her arms wrapped around me too but she seemed hesitant. I felt the atmosphere change a little so I pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" Esme shared a look with Carlisle and smiled.

"Nothing dear, its just well your strength took me by surprise."

"Strength? What do you mean?" I had never before had anyone, especially not a _vampire, _tell me that my strength had shocked them. I had no strength.

"You were just stronger than I would have expected of you or, well..." Esme trailed off and I was worried plus curious, where did this come from.

"Well, what?" Again she shared a look with Carlisle but this time he shook his head.

"Its nothing Bella. Alice, why don't we show Bella the next present." Alice grinned and picked up the third and last present on the table.

"This is from Edward." She handed me the gift. I looked from the small parcel in my hand to Edward.

"I didn't spend a penny." Still I rolled my eyes but slipped my finger under the paper and pulled upward. I felt the short, sharp pain in my finger, I saw the thick red liquid appear across the cut. The smell hit my nostrils, stronger than ever before.

I didn't even get the chance to look up when I felt someone shove me. The shock of the hit gave me no time to react and the next thing I knew I was feeling a million pains in my right arm. The smell of copper magnified as the glass from the table I was threw into dug into my arm over and over. I looked up from the blood that was seeping quickly from me to the vampires I knew were hovering around me.

Carlisle was at my side in an instant as everone else stared at the blood, their eyes darkening with the bloodlust. Emmett had hold of Jasper even though Jasper didn't look hungry, just worried.

"Emmett please get Jasper out of here." Edward spoke with a growl in his throat. Emmett did as he asked and even though Jasper didn't seem to want to leave he let Emmett take him. Rosalie and Esme left with Emmett and Jasper, clearly unable to resist the blood much longer.

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice said before leaving with her hand covering her mouth and nostrils.

"Edward, please go to the others, I'm sure they will need some support, I will take care of Bella." Carlisle spoke softly, picking me up.

Just before Carlisle carried me away I saw Edwards face, he looked hungry. Not pained, not scared, not worried, but _hungry._

**Thats the end of Ch.1. Tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**KV x**


	2. Beginning to Change

**I got quite a bit of love for the first chapter and I was amazed. Thank you for the reviews and the favourites and everything. I was so happy with it all that I decided to post straight away. This might not be a normal thing but i will try to post every week.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2.

Still shocked from the look on Edwards face I barely noticed Carlisle taking me into his office. All I could do was wonder why? Why would Edward not restrain himself infront of me? If he loved me so much he would have put on a brave face or something just so then I would feel more secure. At least, thats what I would think.

I barely noticed Carlisle setting things out to start taking the glass out of my arm. I was in my own little world wondering about Edward. And Jasper. I kept thinking about how Edward looked so cold, so starved and yet Jasper, the one in the family with apparantly no control, just looked concerned. It stumped me.

"You away with your thoughts Bella?" It was only as he spoke that I realised he had started pulling the shards out.

"Yeah, just wondering." I watched as he pulled three more shards out while looking at my face instead of my arm.

"What about? If you don't mind me asking." Natural of Carlisle to try not to pry, but to be concerned still. Although I trust Carlisle with my life, I didn't want to tell him my thoughts as I knew that he could have trouble keeping them private, so I told him something that wasn't necessarily a lie, but also wasn't my main concern.

"Just about what Esme said, about my strength." He nodded and looked away from my face.

"Esme was shocked because your srength exceeded the strength any human could possibly have. She said that you felt almost as strong as her." I didn't know what to think. I didn't know how it could be possible. It was new. It was a change. "Don't worry I'm sure everythings fine."

"Let me guess you did that fast vampire talk thing."

"No actually," he had finished taking the glass out and now he was getting stitches. "We texted." His attemp at humour made me giggle which made him smile.

"Right. What could this mean?" He sighed and stopped what he was doing to look me right in my eyes.

"There is only one thing that I can think of that could ever make this possible."

"And whats that?" He began to look hesitant and went to start stitching my arm up. "Carlisle do not try to keep this from me, its about me and it will affect my life, I need to know." He was still looking at my arm, studying it, without actually doing anything.

"I think that when James attcked you, when he bit you, Edward wasn't completely successful in getting all the venom out."

"What does that mean for me? What does that make me?" My mind was whirling with frantic incoherant thought, yet somehow I could manage to speak calmly.

"I have no idea, but your definitley no longer completely human." Carlisle touched my arm, just ran his fingers over where the cuts would be and all I felt was a slight tickle from where his cold touch met my skin. I looked down to see what fascinated him so much and saw that the cuts had healed almost perfectly and all that was left was little pink marks that were quickly fading themselves.

"Oh my God."

"Bella, I don't want you to be scared or worried, we'll run some tests, we'll firgure everything out, I promise you that you will be alright." He put his arms around me for a second, then moved away to burn the things which had blood on them.

"Okay, thanks Carlisle." Alice opened the door and smiled at us.

"You feeling okay Bella?" She had a clean piece of clothing in her arms.

"Yeah I feel fine. Sorry about ruining your party."

"Oh don't be silly, i'm just glad your alright." She glanced at my arm, her eyes widened at the slight pink marks that were fading. Her eyes darted to Carlisle who gave her a look that said later. "Well you'll need to take that blood soaked rag off, thankfully my gift is still here." She handed me the item which when looking at it closely was a pale blue silk dress, it wasn't very flashy but it was beautiful.

"Thank you." I spoke with a smile.

"Your welcome. I knew you'd go insane if it was something _too_ extravagant so I made sure I kept to a budget. The shoes and accessories that I bought with it are in your truck as are all your gifts. Carlisle, Bella needs to get changed so you need to shoo." Carlisle smiled at his little pixie daughter.

"I'll go and see how everyone else is doing." He gave me a little kiss on the head and then did the same to Alice then left.

"Right get changed." Alice sat on the end of the desk as I took off my blood stained clothes.

"How is everyone?" I asked as I peeled the top from my body.

"Okay. Esme cleaned the front room and Emmett's making sure Jasper gets his thirst under control." She spoke so nonchalantly that it seemed as if she didn't care.

"Is Jasper okay? I feel so bad, if I hadn't been careless this could have been avoided."

"Don't worry Bella, Jasper will be fine. And anyway, its not your fault, if I had seen this happen then it wouldn't have happened." She looked so disappointed in herself and a few months ago I would have believed that she was disappointed, that she was sorry, but for some reason, tonight I couldn't believe it. To me, she just looked like a really good actor. I slipped the dress on as I spoke.

"Don't think like that Alice, its not your fault, trust me." She looked relieved. Again, it looked fake.

"Thanks Bella." She turned around and grinned smugly. "I knew you'd look great in that." She stood up and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Edward wants to take you home." We left the room and she dragged me down the stairs, stopping when we got to the bottom, she let go of my hand but pulled me into a hug. "Happy birthday." Then she disappeared.

Esme pulled me in for a hug next and I was glad for some sincerity.

"I'm so sorry if your birthday has been ruined."

"Don't worry, I've had worse."

"When?" Asked Carlisle as Esme let me go.

"My sixth birthday, I broke my leg running down the stairs." They laughed, clearly they had forgotten how clumsy I could be.

"Ah, naturally. Happy birthday." Carlisle hugged me then I left.

Edward was waiting for me in my truck. I got in to see his face was blank like a stone. I put my seatbelt on and he started the car.

The drive back was quiet, he didn't say a word just drove.

Once the car was back in the driveway of my house he got out and opened my door.

"Your gifts." He passed me them to me, kissed the top of my head and went to leave.

"Your not coming in tonight?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, there is things that need to be sorted out at home. Happy birthday." He didn't look at me, just placed a small kiss on the top of my head in the same place that Carlisle had kissed earlier and then left.

"Goodnight." I whispered into the night air, and somehow, I knew he had heard me, heard me and ignored me.

I walked inside to find Charlie lay spread across the couch watching a football game. He heard me come in and turned the volume down.

"Hey Bells." He spoke as he turned around and smiled at me. "Have a good night?"

"It was alright but I'm now really tired, I'm gonna go to bed." I gave him a kiss on the cheek then started up the stairs.

"Night. Happy birthday Bells."

"Thanks dad, night."

I barely slept that night, I knew there was something going on at the Cullens house and it left me worried.

For the next three days only Edward came to school. I kept asking him where was Alice but he just said on a long hunting trip.

On the third day he drove me home like usual. When we got back to my house he opened my door for me but instead of coming inside or just disappearing he walked toward the woods.

"Lets go for a walk." He kept walking until we got slightly into the woods, we could still see my house but we were just off the path.

"Bella, we're leaving. Carlisle's pretending to be ten years older than he looks and people are starting to notice." He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"By 'we' you mean...?"

"Me and my family, we're leaving Forks, and I just thought I would tell you so then it wouldn't come as a shock." He spoke like Alice had, so nonchalant as if it was an everyday occurance.

"Right so your just leaving me." For a asplit second I saw a look of pity on his face but he composed himself quickly.

"Yes. I have to be honest Bella, Carlisle is making me, I don't love you anymore and I think it would be better if we end it here rather than me stringing you along." He kept moving further and further away from me, deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Fine, you'd better go then." I was pretending that it didn't bother me, but really I was aching deep inside.

"Goodbye." And he was gone.

"Goodbye Edward." I took a few deep breaths before I started walking back to my home. Charlie would be home soon and he would get worried if I wasn't home when he got in.

I started cooking to keep my mind off things, off Edward, and was relieved when I heard the cruiser pull into our drive. I heard his keys in the door and so I shouted hello when the door opened.

"Hey Bells something smells nice." Charlie walked into the kitchen smiling towards me.

"Yeah, spaghetti meatballs for dinner." His favourite.

"Brilliant, your best dish for our guest." I turned around at the mention of a guest. My eyes landed on the tall, pale, blonde specimen that was stood next to my father in the kitchen doorway.

"Hello, Bella." His honey voice sent shocks down my spine and I gasped lightly.

"Jasper."

**Thanks for reading =D**


	3. The Big Bad Jasper Pays a Visit

**I had nothing better or important to do and I couldn't wait to update so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3.

"Jasper." I couldn't believe my eyes. He stood infront of me, smiling easily.

"He came into the station wondering if there was any jobs going, he wants to train to be an officer. Gotta say Jasper, we need some more young lads like you to join the force, we might not get much bad stuff happen around here but we need someone that could take over for me when I retire." Charlie sat down at the table and took his boots off, speaking all the while.

"Dad your not going to retire for ages ." I spoke smiling at my father.

"Yeah well, I'll still need someone to take over for me." I rolled my eyes and started dishing out the food. "Sit down will ya lad your making the place look untidy." Jasper sat across from Charlie in the place that I usually sit in. I wasn't sure whether or not to put out a place for Jasper, I mean, Edward already told me that vampires can't eat human food, it tastes disgusting to them. But, being brought up with manners I offered anyway.

"Jasper, would you like to eat with us?" He turned at the mention of his name and grinned as he looked at the food in my hand.

"I would love to, thank you Bella." I was slightly astonished. How would he be able to handle the taste if it was as repulsive as Edward made it out to be. But I set him out some anyway and placed it infront of him as I gave Charlie his dinner.

"Thanks Bells." Charlie spoke as he began loading his fork. Jasper nodded to me politely and smiled.

I hadn't seen him smile this much since I'd met him.

I sat with them to eat, observing them as they caually spoke about being on the force, Jasper asking questions and Charlie gladly answering them.

"I must say Jasper," Charlie began as he cleaned his plate. "Your much better company than your brother."

"Yes, well Edward always was the funny type when it came to social interactions." This made me giggle. The Cullens always made it seem like Jasper who was the awkward one.

"Whats so funny?" Charlie started moving towards the living room, there was probably a game on that he'd be missing.

"Nothing dad." I started to wash up waiting for them to continue their conversation. Charlie had other idea's.

"Where is Edward anyway?" I took a deep breath. I hadn't figured out what to say to Charlie about the Cullens and with Jasper staying behind it even confused me a little. Thankfully Jasper came to my aid.

"Actually my family has left town. Carlisle was offered a job in L.A. as a professor, its something he's always wanted to do so he took it. But I don't know what that means for Bella and Edwards story." Jasper looked at me inquisitively. My dad copied him.

"It means that the story of "Bella and Edward" is over." Charlie must have noticed how uncomfortable I was as he ended the conversation there and offered for Jasper to watch the game with him which Jasper politely declined. Instead he came and helped me with the dishes.

Picking up the dry cloth he started to wipe the water from the dishes and then placed them back into the cupboards he'd seen me retrieve them from earlier.

"How are you Bella?" His tone was so casual, anyone else would not have felt the smooth atmosphere of Jaspers unnatural calm wash over and stick to the room.

"I'm alright, can't say I wasn't expecting it from the way everyone's avoided me and Edward was acting. How come you didn't go with them?" I tried not to look at him, keeping my eyes on the dirty dishes in the bowl instead.

"Two reasons. Number one, Carlisle asked me to stay and keep an eye on you, he made you a promise before they left and he intends to keep it."

"Okay, and reason number two?"

"I was worried about you. I felt Edwards emotions when you cut yourself on your birthday and when he proposed that we leave town..." His words faded and his face got cold.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" He snapped out of it extroadinarily quickly.

"Yes, sorry." He continued drying the dishes and putting them back in there places but did not continue speaking, which made me curious.

"You were saying?" I had finished cleaning the dishes and now I stood watching Jasper's face as he worked.

For the first time since I'd met the Cullens I saw, quick as a flash, his expression change. He closed off from me.

"This isn't the time or the place to discuss everything Bella, we ought to leave it for another time." His tone said that he was talking business, but to me this was completely personal.

"No. We'll talk now or not at all, your choice." A small, cocky smile lit up his face.

"Fine, but we'll need to go somewhere private." He put down the cloth he had been using and walked towards the door.

"One sec," I walked to the living room door and leaned against the frame. "Hey dad, we're going for a walk, I won't be too long." Dad just nodded, so engulfed in the television that he barely heard me.

Jasper handed me my coat as I got to the door.

"You might wanna put that on, its getting cold outside." I noticed a southern drawl enter his voice as his worlds flowed out. I put the coat on then opened the door and stepped out. Making my way towards the woods I let Jasper follow me. He was by my side quickly and we walked together in a comfortable silence stopping just a bit further in from the place Edward left me.

"Talk." The one word I spoke echoed throught the ancient tree's. It was night now, the moonlight bounced off Jasper's skin making him look paler than normal, more inhuman.

"What do you want to know." The first thought that came to me was something Edward said, _"Carlisle is making me" _. I couldn't understand. Jasper says that Carlisle _wanted_ him to stay but Edward said the opposite.

"Edward said that Carlisle was making him leave yet you say that Carlisle wants you to stay, which is the truth?" Jasper looked confused for a second but his eyes lit up and that smile appeared again.

"What did Edward say to you? His exact words."

"'I have to be honest Bella, Carlisle is making me, I don't love you anymore and I think it would be better if we end it here rather than me stringing you along'." I was surprised that recalling his words did not hurt but maybe I was just too focussed on his brother to feel right now.

"I think you are mistaken Bella, Carlisle's words to Edward were, 'be honest with her, do not tell her lies, let her know the truth about your feelings', I think you misinterpreted what he said, or maybe he meant for you to."

"Okay, so before you were talking about Edwards feelings when I cut myself, and when he suggested you all leave, you left your sentence unfinished, what was its end?" He sighed a small resigned thing. I waited patiently for him to speak.

"From his emotions I could feel his desires, and his deepest desire since your blood was spilt was..." Again he left his sentence unfinshed, probably testing my emotions to see if I could handle what was coming next.

"Yes?" Jasper sighed again. He clearly didn't want to tell me but I wanted to know.

"His deepest desire was to drain every drop of blood from your veins." I had to roll my eyes, I mean, how typical vampire is that.

"Okay, I already knew that Jasper, what's the big deal?" he shook his head.

"No Bella you don't understand, his thirst for your blood was magnified by not hundreds but thousands." Jasper took a quick step closer to me. "Every time he was near me all I could feel was this deep desperation to tap into your veins." A few more steps closer to me, our chests were almost touching. " I have never felt that kind of hunger in my entire existance. The essence of life that runs through your veins is like the most perfectly aged wine." He brought his hand up and touched my neck, curling his hand around so his thumb traced my jugular. "A wine that is waiting for someone to drink." His eyes were black as they focussed completely on the blood beating through my veins. My heartbeat accelerated with fear as his eyes took on a menacing glow. He opened his mouth into a distorted grin and so suddenly he snapped his face towards my neck, trying to rip my throat out to get to the sweet nectar that keeps me alive.

If I had been human I would have died. But I was no longer completely human. And my new insticts kicked in.

As Jaspers teeth scraped at the skin that was keeping him from my blood, my hands found his chest. Before he had time to cut me with his teeth I pushed at him with all the strength I could find.

I threw Jasper away from me. It was less than seconds and he was crashing thirthy feet away into a tree. The tree groaned at the sudden impact, as did Jasper, and a crack appeared down the length of the wood. Jasper lay against it, a crack running down his forehead around his eyes.

As the crack in Jasper's marble skin began to fade, the crack in the tree grew. The tree groaned one last time and I watched in shock as the old wood fell with a loud crash to the ground, taking Jasper with it.

**Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D **


	4. Persistence

**Hey, thanks for reading the last chapter. All the positive reviews are really making me happy with what I'm writing.**

**I must say if you are offended by swearing then I am sorry but this chapter does contain some foul language.**

**Here's the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4.

I was stunned as I watched Jasper lying on top of the tree, debris covering his form. It registered in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be able to see the debris on Jasper, but my main thoughts stayed on the fact that he had just tried to attack me.

He stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes and blinking insanely fast many times.

"Bella," he looked at me, at my neck, worry projecting from him. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head. He walked over to me, grabbed my shoulders and inspected me closely. "Oh Bella, I am so sorry." He pulled me in for a hug, stroking my hair as he embraced me. "I am so sorry for doing that, I don't know what came over me, its such a good thing that your different."

"What? A good thing I'm a freak." He pulled back, probably shocked at my tone.

"Whats wrong?" My emotions exploded. Suddenly all I could think about was everything they had done to me, all the changes I had made for them, all the time i've wasted on them.

"Whats wrong. _WHATS WRONG! _Are you freaking kidding me! Because of your family i've almost been killed three times, i've had to run away from home, hurting my dad in the process, i've been exposed to a world I wasn't made to be a part of and now, _now_ I am a freak of nature somthing that isn't supposed to exist, something that none of _you_ have seen before. All of this is because of _your_ family, my _life_ has been fucked up because of YOU! And then the family leaves me with only you for help, to go to for explanations. How dare you ask me whats wrong." My voice was barely a whisper at the end of my sentence. Jasper looked pained, hurt from my words. He took his hands off me but stayed stood close to me.

"Bella, I understand how you feel, really I do, and I am sorry for all that we have done to you, all the pain we've caused, but I promise all we want to do now is help. Carlisle still wants to do those tests-"

"Tests? What are tests going to do Jasper, prove that i'm a freak? Well guess what we already know that. You don't understand anything, you may feel how I feel but that does not mean you understand anything. Empath or not your still clueless, just like the rest of your damn family." I was glaring at him, not purposefully, but I was feeling bad and it was the only way my face could show my emotions. Not that Jasper didn't already know how I was feeling.

"I know that your angry, I know that your hurt, so I understand why your taking it out on me, but really all I want to do is help you." He went to put his hands on my shoulders but I pulled away.

"How were you helping just then when you tried to rip my throat out. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward is an incompetent little prick then I would be dead right now and my blood would be running through you. How is _that_ helping?" Jasper looked so ashamed of himself and for a second I felt really bad about using it against him, but only for a second.

He was quiet for a long time and I considered going home. But when he spoke I knew I couldn't have left.

"You have no idea how sorry I am for that, my control hasn't got to that point in over thirty years, I am so ashamed of myself for doing that, I can't believe I could do that to you. Bella, I will do absoloutely _anything_ to make this better. What can I do to make things better?" The guilt in his eyes, the plead in his voice, did nothing for me. I was angry and I was stuck on anger, it wasn't going to change for someone I didn't really know.

"Leave me alone, give me time to adjust to this life without your family."

"But-"

"No Jasper, I need time to be myself again, to be alone again. I will talk to you when I'm ready but not before then." I started to walk back and he let me with only a few questions.

"What about your answers? What about the tests?" He was talking in his normal tone, no louder than usual but I could still hear him perfectly.

"When I'm ready Jasper."

"And Carlilse? What about his promise?"

"Have you forgotten Jasper, Carlisle isn't here to keep his promise." With that I was back in my front garden, back at my front door. I walked into the house, but before I closed the door I looked back and saw Jasper staring at me with worry clouding his eyes.

School was hell. For most of it I either had Jessica Stanley making snide comments about Edward dumping me or Mike Newton trying, and failing, to hit on me. But I have to say it was refreshing to have my friends be normal with me, they used to change when Edward was around but now they were just, them.

The only completely normal thing was Angela. She was always the same Angela and it was nice to be able to hang out with her without Edward tagging along everywhere. She was more open with me, at first she tried not to mention her relationship with Ben, so I brought it up with her in English.

"How are you and Ben?" I started, totally randomly as we watched Romeo and Juliet for the millionth time. She looked at me, slightly taken with the random question and a little wary.

"We're good, thanks." She turned back to the front.

"How long have you been together now?"

"About five months."

"Do you go out much?"

"Sometimes." The short answers were bugging me and I found myself losing my temper a little.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Angela sighed. She looked at me and hugged me. When she pulled away she gave me a little smile.

"I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Because after whats happened between you and Edward, I didn't want to go around and flaunt the fact that I've got a boyfriend, especially after the way Jessica's been acting its totally insensitive and plainly cruel." This was one of the reasons I love Angela.

"Oh, Ange, I'm not bothered about the way Jessica is, her jealousy is quite amusing. And I want you to talk about your relationship with Ben, its refreshing to see a healthy relationship and its lovely that he makes you so happy." I smiled, showing her that I was telling the truth.

"But what about you and Edward?"

"Lets just say we weren't as happy and loved up as we looked. It hasn't really hurt me, him leaving, all I want is to be happy and normal again, and hanging out with you and talking to you about you and Ben will be the most normal thing." She smiled and we hugged again.

"Bella, your great."

"Thanks." We pulled away as the teacher looked towards us. Turning back to the screen we stayed silent for the rest of class. When the bell rang we got up and started to pack our stuff away. We began to leave after everyone else.

"Bella," Angela's voice stopped me and I turned to look at her. "What do you mean, its refreshing to see a healthy relationship?" I smiled at her.

"Like I said, we weren't as happy and loved up as we looked." I watched as her brow furrowed and I could almost see the cogs working in her brain. "You coming?" She looked up at me again, for a second the crumple in her forehead stayed. But I smiled and she smiled back.

"Yeah, course." And we walked to our next class.

On friday afternoon I drove home happy to be able to relax for the next few days. I had some cleaning to do when I got in after school but it didn't bother me, actually I quite liked it, it was relaxing.

I prepared a lasagna and once it was in the oven I did some laundry and tidied the living room and kitchen; Charlie had a habbit of leaving a mess in his wake. When there was nothing more to do I grabbed a book from my room and sprawled out on the couch reading.

Three chapters in I got up to check the food and I heard Charlie's cruiser drive onto our street.

The lasagna was done so he was right on time as always, I swear he can tell when I start cooking. The cruiser pulled into our driveway along with another car. I was hoping to the high heavens that the other car did not belong to Jasper.

Charlie opened the front door laughing as I plated out the food.

"Hey Bells, we have company again." He stepped into the kitchen followed by Billy Black and his son Jacob. The smile that lit up my face was one of relief and surprise. "Smells great as always." Charlie sat down and took his boots after hanging up his gun. Jacob wheeled Billy up to the table and then sat down himself.

"Hey guys, you hungry?" I asked gaining a smile from both Billy and Jake.

"Yes, thanks Bella." So I got out two more plates and more cutlery. I put out the food and we ate around the table. Charlie and Billy talked about sports and every now and then I would catch Jake watching me, something I usually wouldn't notice.

After we ate I cleared the table and watched as Charlie wheeled Billy into the living room. It was as I watched them that I realisled since I'd started living here Charlie had become dependant on me to do things like cleaning and cooking so I stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think your going?" They turned around taken by my words.

"We're going watching the game." He went to start walking into the living room but I stopped him again.

"Well someone has to clean the dishes and put them away and it is not going to be again." I looked away from the adults and turned to Jake. "Wanna go for a walk?" He grinned at me and I have to admit seeing him smile made me smile.

"Yeah sure." We left our dads looking shocked in the kitchen. At the front door Jake stopped me. "You not gonna get a jacket?"

"Nope, I don't get cold easily." So we left the house, and the dishes.

"How come you wanted to go out?" Jake asked as we got down the steet and began walking.

"I'm not fond of sports and I don't think I could stand listening to them shouting a load of crap for the next few hours." He nodded.

"So you expect us to be out for the next few hours?"

"Only if you want to be."

"Obviously." He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

As we walked we talked and laughed, I haven't felt this natural around someone in so long. Jake made everything so easy. I could be myself as we walked and it was nice. The night would have been great, Jacob was hilarious when he wanted to be, but the night was slightly ruined for me because when we started walking back I happened to glance into the woods and see Jasper watching me as we walked.

**Thanks for reading, leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	5. Not Everyone's Human

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff, they really give me inspiration.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 5.

When I got home after the walk with Jacob I said goodnight to Charlie, goodbye to Billy and Jacob, then went up to my room. All I could think about was Jasper's eyes following me. Throughout the entire walk home I kept looking into the woods and everytime Jasper would look right back at me.

I waited until I heard Billy and Jacob go then got a hot shower to cool myself off before I spoke to him. I can't say I'm angry at him because I'm not, after all, he is only fulfilling a promise but it was a little weird.

I heard Charlie turn off the tv and make his way upstairs. I knew he'd be wanting the bathroom so I washed quickly and got out. I wrapped a towel around myself, put my dirty clothes in the hamper and went back to the confines of my bedroom. I locked the door as soon as I got in my room and turned around to find Jasper sat on my bed reading my newest books, The Vampire Diaries, totally false by the way.

I almost screamed, but then I remembered that Charlie was in the house and I stopped myself with my mouth half open. Jasper turned to look at me and a little smile of humour lit up his face. He held the book up to me. "Interesting reading." I glared at him. I grabbed my book off him.

"What are you doing in my room?" I demanded. Now I wasn't trying to be rude or cruel or whatever, I was just really shocked that he'd been sat there as if it was the most normal thing in the world, just like Edward used to.

A sharp little pain touched my heart at the thought of Edward and it made me grab the towel. Wait, _towel._ I had completely forgotten that I was standing in a towel, no _real_ clothes covering me, infront of Jasper.

"I knew you'd be wanting to talk to me so I decided to wait."

"Its not your decision to make, coming into my room uninvited." He started to look apologetic, realising he'd made a mistake.

"I didn't realise my actions were inappropriate, I apologise." The guilty look on his face made me want to run over to him, give him a big hug and tell him that I wasn't really upset with him. But I was a little upset, even if it was just a little bit it was still there, so I couldn't hug him. Plus, I was still only wearing a towel and I really didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Its okay, but, er, could you, ya know, disappear for a minute? Please?" He looked confused.

"Why?" I had to roll my eyes.

"Because I have to get dressed and I'm not getting naked with you in the room." I smiled as I saw recognition and then embarrassment appear on his face.

"Of course." Next thing I know he was gone, out the window in a flash. I ran to my dresser and opened my pyjama draw. I picked out a soft, mint green nighty. I dressed myself and was about to let Jasper back in when I thought that it was probably wise to put some underwear on. Once I was safely tucked up in bed I called out Jasper's name quietly. Within a second he was sat on the end of my bed looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

We were sat in silence for what seemed like forever, just watching each other, thinking. Until I had to speak.

"Why were you following me?" Jasper looked relieved that I'd spoke and willing to answer.

"Because Carlisle made you a promise and I'm here to fulfill it, whether you like it or not Bella I am going to be watching you, keeping you safe until you decide to co-operate." I was slightly stunned at how forward and normal he sounded, to me it was kind of a weird sentence but it was clearly an everyday thing to Jasper.

"Look I understand about the promise thing and sure follow me around all you like but could you at least respect my privacy and my wishes and try to be inconspicuous."

"Bella no normal human would have noticed me earlier, everyone else would have been completely oblivious to me, but not you, the second you took your eyes off that child you were walking with and focused on something else you saw me, but you shouldn't have been able to, not if you were normal." I have to admit, I was expecting him to say this, I knew the moment I saw him that I shouldn't have, which made it pretty hard to be angry with him, because I knew he was just looking out for me and if I wasn't a freak then I wouldn't have noticed anything anyway.

So instead of throwing a fit or ranting about him stalking me, I just sighed and put my head in my hands. I couldn't be angry with him about anything or upset because I knew he wasn't the one to blame in all this, it wasn't his fault.

Jasper moved and came to sit beside me. I moved over so he could get on my bed properly and I didn't stop him when he put his arm around me.

"Bella, I am the one person on this Earth that you can never lie to about your feelings and I hope that you respect me enough, maybe not as a friend, but as an empath to try not to lie to me like your lying to everyone else." I knew where this was going and I didn't like it but I couldn't find it inside me to stop him from speaking because I knew I had to get it out at some point. "You can tell me about Edward. You can trust me with your feelings and with your thoughts. I'm here for you darlin' as a protector, a mentor and a friend." I felt the warm wetness slide down my cheek, I let the hurt fall out onto Jasper. "Do you want to talk?" I shook my head and instead just cried onto him, letting every emotion roll off me and just cried.

And Jasper held me all night and he let me cry, holding me, comforting me because he knew more than anyone how much I needed it.

That was the first night I fell asleep in Jaspers arms.

I woke up feeling groggy for the first time in months. I looked at my bedside clock to see that it was only 5:15 am, way too early for my liking but I couldn't stay cooped up in bed so I got up. I noticed that Jasper had gone but he left something on my desk, a thick envelope with my name wrote in masculine writing.

**Bella.**

I opened the envelope and tipped its contents on the desk. Inside was a folded piece of paper and a small-ish box. I read the note first.

**Good morning Bella, I am sorry that I had to leave before you woke but I had some business to attend to and it could not wait. **

**I have left with you a new mobile phone, its what I'm going to call if I need to get in contact with you. I will phone you later when I am done but if there is an emergency then my number is speed dial 1.**

**Jasper.**

The note made me smile, I can't believe Jasper would buy me a mobile when my dad wouldn't. I examined the box to find a brand new htc inside with charger, I turned it on to find that everything had been set up already and my two favourite games, angry birds and throttle copter, were already downloaded. I didn't know Jasper knew my two favourites.

After having a good mess around with the phone and getting dressed I decided to get some breakfast. I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I watched the clock and when it hit 6:30 I started making Charlie a fry-up for his breakfast. Just as I set the plate on the table Charlie came downstairs, grinning at the food and wearing his fishing clothes.

"Got the day off, dad?" He grinned up at me from where he was eating his eggs.

"Yeah and the weather looks like its going to be nice out so Harry and Billy asked me to join them fishing."

"Nice." I washed the dishes and let him finish his breakfast. Right before he left, he turned to me.

"Bells."

"Yeah?"

"Billy's having a barbecue down at the rez tonight, a few of the Quileutes will be there, just a small thing, would you like to come? I'm sure Jacob would be happy if you showed up." His smile said that he was hopeful and hanging with Jake had been really fun the night before so I said I'd go.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up after fishing." And then he left.

I spent the day cleaning, finishing some homework, playing on my new phone and reading. At three in the afternoon the phone started buzzing. I answered to hear Jasper's honey voice on the other end.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" I sat up from where I was lay on my bed.

"Alright, I guess, whatcha been doing all day?" I didn't want to start with my feelings, I wasn't ready to face them again, especially not since Charlie could turn up any minute and I didn't wanna go to a barbecue feeling sorry for myself.

"Just purchasing a new home, somewhere that wont be a reminder for you when you visit." I had to do a double take. He had bought a new house just so as not to make me go to the big white one. That's a bit extreme.

"Did you just say you _bought_ a new _house_ so then _I _don't have to go to the other one?"

"Yes." Again, he spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okay."

"The best thing is that I get to decorate it how I want and I don't have to live in some monotone white space." I had to giggle. Jasper sounded so happy about decorating it was really sweet. "Whats funny?"

"Nothing." I said, shaking myself and smiling.

"Okay, well should I pick you up at four or five?"

"What do you mean? Pick me up for what?"

"Well we have to start the testing and I have to train you help you build up some control over your new found abilities. So four or five?"

"Jasper, I'm busy tonight, maybe tomorrow." There was silence on the other end for a minute and I was kind of worried he'd hung up or something. I waited for him to talk, quite impatiently.

"Oh, well, alright, if your really busy we can start tomorrow." He sounded disappointed and it made me want to hug him again which is strange as I'm not usually the hugging type.

"Okay, well i'll see you tomorrow?"

"Wait, Bella, don't go yet. Tell me, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, its nothing really, just going to the rez for a barbecue, gonna hang out with Jake and some people he knows."

"You can't go there Bella." The change in his tone of voice was dramatic, suddenly he was being strict and demanding, like a drill sergeant. I have to admit it scared me a little.

"I can do what I want Jasper, but its okay I'll be fine." I tried to be reassuring and his tone of voice did change again but now he sounded worried.

"No Bella, you won't be safe there, not with them." I didn't understand his words or why he would be so worried I was just going to hang out with some normal human people for once what was so wrong with that?

"What do you mean? Its not like I'm running into a hoard of vampires, I'm just going to hang out with some human people for once."

"No, your not."

"What do you mean?" Jasper sighed, probably contemplating whether to tell me why he was being weird or not.

"Bella the people in La Push aren't normal, some of them are enemies of vampires, with the ability to destroy vampires, that includes you now, you can't go." I couldn't believe it. Who would have known that this little dead end town was full of freaks? Not me, not when I moved here thats for sure.

"Jasper, I'm not a vampire, I pose no threat to whatever it is thats on the rez and nothing is going to stop me from having a nice normal barbecue with my dad and some friends so if some vampire haters turn up and try to slice me up I promise I will run away and call you, okay?" This did not amuse Jasper one bit, I don't think he likes me joking about bad stuff.

"No Bella, not okay I can't go into La Push, not without breaking the treaty and if I break the treaty a lot of bad things could happen." I was confused and Charlie was pulling into the driveway so I just wanted to get off the phone.

"Look, I will call you as soon as I get home, hell you can even stalk me if you want to, but I have to go so could you just explain this when I get home please."

"Bella, please, don't go." He may have sounded worried and stressed and even a little upset but I needed something normal for once. So I said goodbye and hung up.

Charlie came into the house and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells, I'm just gonna get a quick shower and change and we can go, okay?" He started towards the stairs after he put his fishing stuff away.

"Okay." I went up with him and grabbed a purse, put my phone on silent, grabbed my keys and waited for ten minutes downstairs for Charlie. When he was ready we got in the cruiser together and he talked about fishing.

"It was great, I didn't catch much, Harry got all the good ones as always but it was great hangin' with Billy and Harry on the boat..." He talked on and on about fishing the entire drive, but I didn't mind, it was nice to hear him talking so much about something he enjoyed, it was a change as he usually just sits in silence.

The drive to the rez was short and as soon as I got out the car I could smell the cooking and the smoke from the barbecue, but I could also smell something else, something feral and wild, animal mixed with human. It was strange and a part of me feared that Jasper had been right.

Charlie knocked on the front door and Jacob answered quickly. I was surprised to see his face light up when he saw me.

"Hey, everyone's in the back." He spoke to Charlie who walked through the house as if it were his own home. "Come on in Bells." Jake stepped aside for me to walk in and I was unhappy to note that the feral smell was significantly stronger in here. "Your dad make you come today?" Jake started talking instantly and although I kept up my end of the conversation I was more focussed on that smell. It wasn't exactly bad, it was just not human, which is not what I had been expecting.

We walked through to the back garden chatting and Jake making me laugh. I noticed when we got outside that I didn't really know anyone who was here but I said hi to the people I did know, which was basically just Billy and Harry. Harry introduced me to his wife, Sue, and their two kids, Leah and Seth, although, Leah wasn't really a kid, she was older than me, but she seemed nice.

It was after all the pleasantries that I noticed them, they were stood slightly away from everyone else, talking together privately and they kept looking at me, glancing mostly but sometimes they looked for a little too long with a look of wonder on their faces.

When Jacob started to talk to Seth and I was being ignored, I started to listen in to their conversation.

"Look at her she's clearly human."

"Smell her though, her scent is too different, _that_ isn't human."  
>"But she's not one of them, she can't be."<p>

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know, but we clearly need to speak to Bella Swan." It was as he said my name that I looked up, an automatic reaction to hearing it I guess. I stared into the deep brown eyes of the man who spoke my name and he stared back.

He knew I'd been listening.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	6. Bring Your Cullen

**Sorry its taken a bit of time. Thanks for all the reviews and others, its great to see all the love for this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6.

It scared me that they knew I was listening, it scared me that Jasper was right and it scared me that they were all looking at me now, all four of them staring right at me some with hate in their eyes, some with loathing curiosity. A lump in my throat appeared and I had to swallow a few times to get it to go away.

I turned away from them and tried to pretend they weren't there. I got into the conversation between Jake and Seth and Jake took me to his makeshift garage where he was building his very own car. He talked about car things and even though I didn't have a clue what it all meant it was nice to sit around someone who would include me in everything.

I realised very quickly that Jake was passionate about cars, he knew so much about them that to a stranger I would look uneducated around him. We spent most of the night in his garage and I started to forget about the staring men outside this little sanctuary but then Billy called to us that the food was ready.

As we were walking back towards the barbecue Jake turned to me and spoke. "Best to stick with them when we eat, don't want them getting the wrong idea." He pulled a strange face at the end of his sentence, to make me laugh I think and then we were back with everyone else and I was back getting stared at.

"What do you want Bells?" Charlie asked as I sat in one of the many garden chairs.

"Just a burger, please dad."

"You sure, its not exactly much." Spoke Billy, eyeing my slim frame. I just nodded and listened to Jake's conversation with Seth again.

As we all ate everyone talked and I found myself ignored again which didn't bother me, it was actually quite nice to be left alone and not be fussed over. I started thinking that maybe Jasper had thought to much about this Quileute threat to vampires (and apparantly now me) but as the last bits of food were being cooked one of the men that had been talking about me earlier walked over to where I was sat, which just so happened to be near where the food was being cooked and served. He saw me on my own not talking to anyone and smiled slightly.

"You know, people naturally avoid _your_ kind." He spoke softly so then no one else would hear him and kept the smile on his face, to anyone else it would have seemed like we were having a nice, pleasant conversation, but to me his smile was sly.

"What do you mean one of _my kind_?" I knew what he was thinking, that I was a vampire, but he was wrong and I was going to make sure he knew it.

"Vampires." His voice was low still but now it was full of ice. I nodded and almost laughed, so predictable. He seemed so confident that it was my pleasure to spoil his smugness.

"I'm not a vampire." His reply was instant.

"Don't lie leech." Although he kept that little smile on his face, his voice showed that he was losing his composure. So I tried to keep my calm.

"I'm not lying and you know I'm not."

"I don't know shit and I'm not gonna trust anything that you say."

"Don't be an idiot," I stood up and walked closer to him. "You hear my heartbeating, feel the heat radiating off my body and smell the blood running through my veins. You know as well as I do that I'm not a vampire." He stood in silence for a minute watching me and thinking about what I had said. I could tell he was contemplating whether or not he thought it could be true. I let him think, I had a feeling it was one of the only times he did some proper thinking.

"What the hell are you then?" His voice lost some of the hostility but turned to accusing curiosity.

"I don't know, we're exploring the possibilities."

"Who's 'we'?" I wasn't sure if they knew about the Cullens, but I guessed they would.

"The Cullens." He started laughing.

"Fat chance you'll have with their help."

"Why?"

"They left."

"Most of them." He looked stunned, confused again. I didn't know why, I mean, everyone should know Jasper's still around, he is buying houses for Gods sake. He turned to his friends and gestured to them. They walked over to us slowly, watching me carefully. It was strange, one of them had their eyes on me at all times. When they stopped walking I noticed that they had formed a small semi-circle around me and considering my back was to a table and hedges I was pretty cornered.

"What's wrong, Paul?" This was the guy who'd looked at me first earlier when I'd been listening, it was clear now that he was their leader from the way that Paul changed when he spoke, there was no sly smile and there was no extra taunt in his voice, he was just normal now.

"There's still a Cullen in town." This one little statement made them all change. The only way I could describe it was paranoia. Paranoia had set in with all of them, they started looking over their shoulders, watching the trees and they kept doing it, between glancing at me of course.

Before the leader had chance to speak the one that was clearly the youngest began.

"How is that possible. They left. We know they left, there is no knew trails of their scent, their house is abandoned and no one has seen them around so they're gone, they must be gone, either that or your delude-"

"Thats enough, Embry." Spoke the leader dude, Embry shut up straight away. I was kinda glad they shut him up 'cause he was _really_ anoying me. The leader started speaking again. "How is one of the Cullens still in town?" He asked me directly, looking right into my eyes and everything.

"Because one of them didn't leave." It was a stupid answer I know and in hindsight I will kick myself for it 'cause I'm not usually a rude person, but at the time I was starting to feel worn out and talking about vampires and supernatural crap all the time wasn't really helping. I got quite a few eye rolls.

"Don't be an idiot Bella, your in a bad situation right now and it would be in your own interests to answer our questions as honestly and politely as you can." I could hear a threat in his voice and as much as he probably wanted it to scare me it just pissed me off.

"Are you threatening me? Because I can tell you now that threatening me is not a good idea. Now I'm not saying that _I_ would do anything on the contrary I would sit back and watch, but your forgetting that my father is sat right over there and that he'd do anything for his little girl." I stopped my sentence there. My dad isn't a naturally violent person and they probably already knew that but still it was worth a try in saying and I think it worked. The leader backed off a bit and the semi-

circle they had formed around me got wider.

"This is clearly not the place for a converstaion like this but this conversation does need to happen so tomorrow meet us at the border at 3 pm, and bring your Cullen." They didn't give me time to reply, they all just walked away. The only one of them that did stay a bit longer was Paul.

"Yeah, so, see ya tomorrow." He had the sly smile back on his face but it wasn't cruel anymore, I wasn't actually sure what it meant and I didn't have chance to ask him 'cause he left then as well.

I sat back down, thought about the whole short conversation. It made me want to go home and fall asleep in Jasper's arms again. Thinking about Jasper made me feel better. He was just so nice.

Jake came over to me, he kept glancing at Paul and them with a strange look on his face.

"You okay Bells?" He sat in the chair next to mine and put his arm around me. He was really warm.

"Yeah I'm alright. Met some new people."

"I noticed."

"I don't think they like me. At least, most of them."

He looked at me with a crease between his eyebrows. "How can they not like you? They don't even know you."

"I know and I don't really care, they can like and dislike who they want and be ignorant their whole lives, it doesn't affect me." I stuck my tongue out at him and made my eyes go crossed, it was the face my mum used to pull to me when I was a kid, it made me smile and Jake laughed.

"With that face I don't know how they don't love you already." We chatted for a bit and he kept me smiling. But then my dad came over saying we were leaving. I got up, I hugged people, I said how great it had been and then I waved goodbye from inside Charlie's cruiser until everyone went back inside.

"So Bells, how did ya like it?" Charlie was smiling, he'd clearly had a good night.

"It was fun, It was good hanging out with Jake again and meeting some new people."

"Well, you should come more often."

"Yeah I will." And the conversation ended there. When we got home I went to my bedroom and changed into some pajamas, deciding to get a shower in the morning instead of now. Then I picked up the phone Jasper had given me and called his number that was in the phone book.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, are you okay?" He sounded worried and really stressed.

"I'm fine Jasper, had a little bit of hassle but other than th-"

"What do you mean hassle?"

"The people you warned me about were there and they noticed something weird about me, look I'll explain when you get here okay."

"You want me to come round?" I had initially thought that he would want to see me in person anyway so I hadn't expected for him to be shocked, it made me think he didn't want to come see me.

"If you don't want to then its okay, I'll just tell you tomorrow."

"No, I'll be round in a minute." And he hung up. _Was it just me or did he sound _happy_ that I wanted him to come here,_ I decided that it was just me, _but it might not have been_, shut up brain.

I had almost no time to even think and he was coming through my window. He sat next to me and put his arm around me, so I snuggled into his side.

"So, what happened?" I told him the entire night, every little detail. I have to say he didn't seem inpressed with Paul the most and I don't know why.

"We'll go tomorrow but _after_ you've helped me with my house." He pulled the covers over us and lay down properly so I was lying on him in the perfect position to sleep.

"What about your house?" I asked but, with Jasper's help, I was already falling into a sound sleep.

"Thats for tomorrow." He started stroking my hair and with the feel of his fingers through my hair and the sweet essence of calm that only Jasper can bring, I fell into one if the best sleeps I've had in a long time.

**Sorry about the wait.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	7. Being NotChivalrous

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry about the wait I've just been having some internet problems and I have almost no time to get on the computer so please stick with me and I'll try as hard as I can to get the chapters out.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and stuff, they really help.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 7.

He was still there when I woke up. Lay beside me, stroking my hair, humming a tune that I didn't recognise. I breathed in his sweet scent, smiling deeply at the feeling of familiarity that it brought. He moved, shifted just a little so he could look at me properly. I smiled at him without opening my eyes and snuggled closer into his chest, it felt nice, normal to be so close to him, he felt nothing like Edward and it was good.

Jaspers arm tightened around me but he didn't move, he let me wait until I was comfortably awake until he spoke.

"Did you sleep well?" He may have asked the question but I knew he already knew the answer.

"Yes, thank you." I stayed where I was, I didn't want to ruin the sweet scence of normalcy and calm that I was feeling. It was actually quite strange that I felt so comfortable and normal being lay like that with Jasper, asleep on him, but I didn't mind, everything had been strange lately I was just glad for the comfort.

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice. I sat up and stretched, let my muscles wake up, felt them come alive like I never had before.

"What are we doing today?" I asked I knew we'd only have until meeting with the wolves to do whatever Jasper had planned. His smile widened and he jumped up from the bed.

"We're going to my new house." He started picking pieces of clothing up and throwing them on my bed. "Its not as grand as the house in the woods but it is still nice. It needs some decorating but I'm not really sure how to do it up so I was wondering if you'll help." He stopped throwing clothes on the bed and stood across the room watching me. " I mean, you'll be there a lot with me for the testing and training so it would be good if you helped to get you familiar straight away." He continued picking up items of clothing from my floor (it was really messy) and putting them on my bed infront of me.

"Jasper?" He stopped moving and, with one of my bra's in his hand, just looked at me.

"Yes Bella?"

"What are you doing?" He looked down at the pile of clothes and his forehead crumpled.

"Well, you'll need to get dressed."

"I'll get something clean then." I smiled and got out of bed, walked over to him and took the bra out of his hand. It was as I took it off him that he realised what it was. His eyes widened in sock and I think if he had been human he'd have blushed furiously.

"Of course, I'll just... Wait outside." He left before I could say anything. I had to laugh at him though, the look on his face was priceless.

I picked some clean clothes out of my wardrobe and took them into the bathroom and put them down on the towel rack. I went back into my bedroom and picked up the pile of dirty clothes that Jasper had gathered (I hadn't realised my room had got that bad) and put them in the in the hamper in the bathroom. After that I got a shower and changed.

Jasper was waiting in my bedroom, reading The Vampire Diaries again.

"Enjoying the book?" He looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes actually, although, Stefan reminds me of a girlier version of myself which I don't like. Damon's okay though. Are you ready?" He put the book down.

"All I have to do is get a few things and say goodbye to Charlie." I grabbed a bag, put my phone, my purse and my keys in it.

"I'll wait for you round the corner." I nodded at him and went to leave the room. "Oh, Bella." I turned back to him. "You have a visitor." He left.

Downstairs I could hear my dad rambling about a game that had been on last night. Whoever he was rambling to was either listening so intently that they didn't want to interrupt him or they weren't listening at all.

The familiar scent of the Quileutes hit me as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a cereal bar from a cupboard nd looked into the living room.

Leah Clearwater and that Paul guy were sat on the couch as Charlie rambled some more.

"Er, dad." He stopped talking when I spoke.

"Mornin' Bells, Leah brought over some of her dads fish fry and Paul decided to drop by with her."

"Even though he knows I don't like him." Leah comented, smiling at me while glaring at Paul.

"Like I care." Retorted Paul, smiling slyly at me.

"Okay." Charlie shook his head then looked back over to me. "You goin' out?"

"Yeah, you know Jasper, well he's just moved into his own place and he needs some help with deciding how to decorate, he was never very social at school so I'm kinda the only person who he knows well enough." Charlie nodded and smiled, I saw Paul shudder a little but he didn't say anything.

"Well okay, will you be back for dinner?"

"Dad I'm the one that cooks dinner so of course I'll be back for it." He looked embarrassed and had to clear his throat before he spoke again.

"Okay, well be good." I rolled my eyes, I felt twelve when he told me to 'be good'.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I waved to Leah and Paul then went to leave. I had got to the front door when Paul caught up to me.

"Oh, Bella, don't forget about our _date_ later." My eyes widened and I stood in shock, I didn't know what to say, obviously he was talking about the meeting with the Quileute's but I then why would he say we had a date?

"You two are dating?" Leah asked walking over to us. I swear I saw her cringe a little as she spoke.

"No, no, its more like hanging out." Paul laughed after I spoke and, just as Charlie walked towards us, he put his arm around me.

"Bella, don't be so modest, we make a great couple." He kept his arm around me even when I tried to shrug him off.

"Bells, you didn't tell me you two had set up a date. I didn't expect you to be dating so soon." Charlie was grinning. It was clear he hadn't liked Edward but to be this happy someone told him I was dating, even when I wasn't, dads are weird.

"We're not dating dad, just hanging out." I knew being insistent wasn't going to help my situation but I really didn't want Charlie to think that I was dating Paul, I barely knew him.

But Paul just laughed it off and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay babe, don't worry, its just your dad and Leah won't say anything."

"Apart from try to talk Bella outta this." I heard Leah mutter under her breath and I'm pretty sure that Paul heard her, but Charlie didn't so I didn't say anything, only stiffled a laugh.

"Its okay Bells, I won't bring it up much, I'm just glad you found someone nice." Charlie walked back into the living room and turned the t.v up higher. Leah sighed and followed my dad without saying anything.

"So I'll see ya later gorgeous." He grinned and even went so far as to _kiss me _but thankfully only on the forehead. The he walked back into the living room.

"See ya dad." I left before I could hear him reply.

When I got outside I rubbed my head with my jacket sleeve furiously.

My truck started slowly as always but I rushed to get out of the driveway so I could pick Jasper up from round the corner. He was waiting for me in between some trees. I saw him smile when as he watched me pull up.

"Took your time." He opened my door and I moved over.

"Why can't I drive?" I asked him as he started up my truck again and leaned back in _my_ seat.

"Because I'm a better driver. Now why where you late?" He began driving, he kept one hand on the wheel and one arm rested on the back of his seat as he looked at me.

"Paul decided he was telling my dad that me and him are dating." I didn't realise at the time that Jasper wouldn't get what I was really saying, but like my dad he took it literally.

"Your dating someone?" He looked as shocked as I was when Paul first said it.

"No of course not, its just what he said to make sure Charlie knew where I'd be later, I tried to deny it but Charlie believed Paul over me." Jasper nodded but didn't say anything more about it. The truck stayed silent for a while and it made me uncomfortable. Usually I like silence and quiet but with Jasper it felt forced.

"So, what do you wanna do to your house?" It wasn't until then that I noticed that Jasper's smile had disappeared. But it came back when I spoke.

"We won't be doing anything today but I do want your help with the furnishings and stuff, I'm kinda clueless, I haven't done this kind of thing pretty much ever so I need some young help."

"Okay, so are we going straight to your's?"

"Yes. I already have some things there and Rose taught me a long time ago that money really can get you anything so we're just going to do all the shopping over the internet." We started to slow down as he turned a corner. We pulled up to a small house that was almost lost in the tree's. It looked cosy, small but not too small, just enough for two people to live comfortably. And it was still beautiful. It was clearly old, built with dark bricks and one side was covered with ivy.

"Do you like it?" He asked as I stared in awe at the building.

"Its beautiful."

"Come inside." He spoke as he ran around the car to open my door. I stepped out and walked with Jasper towards the house. He opened the door and the first thing I saw was a wooden staircase, it looked like it had been carved directly from an oak tree.

"Oh, my God. Thats amazing." I must have been staring and I think I was still standing in the doorway, but I didn't care. It was just so awe-inspiring to see something so natural and creative in Jasper's house, I never would have expected him to like something as amazing as that. For a brief moment I wondered that if this was the first thing I saw then what else would I see that could strike me that much.

"Its wonderful isn't it. I carved it myself in my spare time." He tried to usher me out of the doorway but I was stuck there.

"You carved that _yourself_?" He smiled at my shocked expression.

"Oh Bella." Completely unexpectedly he picked me up as easily as if he was picking up a baby, and put me back down a few reet in the room; out of the doorway.

"What was that for?"

"You werent moving from the doorway, what else could I have done."

"How about aske me to move?"

"Not fast enough. Anyway, into the living room?" He showed me through a door and I don't know what I expected but I was slightly disappointed. All that was in the room was a couch and a laptop. I gave him what I'm pretty sure was a questioning look.

"What? I told you I need some furniture." He sat down so I followed. He turned the laptop on and we got started.

Now I would explain all the boring details, but it was just that, completely boring. All we did all day was shop for furniture. Nothing else. Its all we talked about, all we thought about, all we did.

Until ten to three.

"Jasper we have to go meet with the Quileutes."

"Alright then. I'll go get my car." He jumped up and a few seconds later I head the sound of a smooth engine start to purr. I went outside and watched as Jasper drove his sleek silver car out of the garage. He stopped the car when my door was right beside me.

"Why can't we take my truck?" Jasper got out his flash car and walked round to open my door, which was not what I was waiting for.

"Because your truck is crap." He waited until I got in the car to get back in himself. I tried not to look at the road as he drove, he drove really fast and I hated it. But it got us to the treaty line quickly, before the wolves got there.

"We have five minutes." He got out the car and let me out, it kinda bugged me that none of the Cullens could let me open my own door.

"Jasper can I ask you something?" I asked as we sat on the front of his car.

"Of course."

"Why do you insist on opening my doors for me?"

"Well, its just chivalrous."

"But its annoying."

"Well I'll stop it if you want."

"Thanks." Jasper got up from the car and stood infront of me.

"You know Bella, I just wanted to be the perfect gentleman, but if you'd prefer I'll just show you what I'm really like." He was right infront of me, one of his hands went to my neck, one went to my waist, his face got closer and closer to mine, I started to feel his breath on my face, I thought, well no, I _knew_, he was going to kiss me, I almost started to close my eyes.

Then I was in the air and being thrown over Jasper's back.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I screamed as he laughed and swung me around.

"I'm being not-chivalrous."

"Put me down." He kept laughing. "No, I like you like this." He kept spinning me around as I screamed.

"Jasper put me do-"

"Are you about to eat her? Is that how you leeches do it?" I heard the voice of the leader of the Quileutes speak. Jasper stopped spinning me, but decided that it was best to keep me over his shoulder.

"What do you want to speak about?" He asked.

"Get comfortable." It was Pauls voice, I think. I couldn't see because I was left over Jasper's shoulder as he sat bak on his car and they began to speak.

**Sorry for the wait. It's not my favourite, actually I'm a bit disappointed about this chapter but at least its out.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at 1am.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	8. Meeting With the Pack

**So I finally got my own laptop and can now use this instead of using my nans computer, so hopefully I will be updating more often. **

**Thank you for all your reviews and favourites and stuff, its so strange because I'm still getting loads and it makes me feel great at how much people love this story.**

**Thank you TykiPyon for your review you made me smile and laugh on a terrible day.**

**And can I say that I am English so I spell favourite exactly like that, thank you M'Kenzie for correcting my typo mistake of the word sence.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 8.

"Whoa, nice car!" One of the Quileutes exclaimed once Jasper had sat down. I stared at the car from over Jasper's shoulder, wondering if I could do something to hurt it to get Jasper to let go of me.

"Thanks." It was the pride in Jasper's voice that stopped me from maiming his car, I knew that not only would he be absoloutely pissed but he loves the car and he's hate me for hurting it. "Its an audi r8, one of the best models."

"I can see." I couldn't make out who's voice it was which made me more annoyed to be staring at Jaspers backside instead of being involved in the conversation with the Quileutes.

"So, what are we here to talk about?" Jasper's voice was no longer full of pride but had taken on a tone of polite impatience.

"First of all we need to discuss the terms of the Treaty which was made by _our_ earlier generation and your coven." The leaders voice echoed in the silence of the open area. I huffed as loud as possible and I felt Jasper chuckle.

"I do remember exactly what the Treaty said, although I was not a part of the Cullen _family_ when they first arrived at Forks." There was no trace of a chuckle in his voice when he spoke to the Quileutes, it was clear that I was a friend and they were not.

"Well we need to inform Miss Swan of the terms of the Treaty so please return her to a standing position so we can talk to her face-to-face." Jasper sighed and lifted me off his shoulder, but put his arm over my shoulders keeping me close to him.

"I hope you all know that when your done talking to her she's going back over my shoulder."

"I do like looking at her face but I must say the view you were giving us then was awesome." Paul spoke with a grin on his smug little face, I felt like punching him but the feel of Jasper's arm around me made me stay where I was, it just felt good.

"Shut up, Paul." I said, glaring in his direction. Instead of being scared or intimidated, like I wanted, he just grinned some more and winked at me.

"Yes, Paul, shut up." Spoke the leader (I'd really have to find out their names) then he turned to me. "Bella, I am Sam Uley, the leader of the Quileute pack-"

"Wait, _pack_? What does that mean?"

"I will explain if you give me time." I nodded but didn't speak as he had an impatient look on his face. "Like I was saying, I am the Alpha of the pack and just under a hundred years ago the Cullens came into out territory to hunt. Our grandfathers and great-grandfathers were going to attack until they showed us that they were different. We made a Treaty with them, they would stay off our land, stay feeding from animals and could not kill or turn any humans, in return we would not attck them or trespass on their land." He became quiet.

"Okay, I understand that. What I don't understand is why you said 'pack'." Sam (I am so glad he finally introduced himself) actually smiled at me.

"I said pack because thats exactly what we are. You see, at a point in the life of certain Quileute men, if there are vampires, our natural enemies, around then we begin to change and phase into something strong enough, fast enough and skilled enough to kill them, we became werewolves." Again, Sam stopped speaking. I let what he said sink in and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't surprised, I mean, if vampires exist why couldn't werewolves.

"Okay. Is that all you wanted?" I asked, I was glad that hadn't affected me because it meant my voice was strong and calm when I spoke.

"We needed to also remind your Cullen that if any of his clan broke one of these terms the Treaty becomes invalid and we have every right to attack them." This was directed at Jasper and Sam had a cruel, cold glare in his eyes.

"Do not worry, we remember the terms of the Treaty and we don't intend to break them."

"of course. The last thing we want to talk to you about is Bella."He said it so casually that my name didn't register in my brain until after Jasper spoke.

"What would you like to know?" Jasper spoke just as casually as if I wasn't around.

"We want to know what she is. She is clearly not human, at least not completely, we just want to know what she actually is and whether she is or may become a harm to humans." I couldn't get a word in edge ways, one second Sam was talking and Jasper answered straight away.

"The only way to explain this is by telling you something that happened a few months ago."

"Then tell us." The Quileutes stood looking patiently comfortable, well as comfortable as they could be while talking to a vampire.

"There were some killings not long after Bella first moved here, killings we realised were done by some of our own kind. Eventually we crossed paths with them, unfortunately Bella was with us at the time and one of their clan, James, decided that hunting Bella was a new sport. We tried to keep Bella safe, some of us took her to Arizona while others kept an eye on her father and led a trail in the opposite direction. It didn't take long for James to figure out where Bella really was and to get to her, he got her to meet him on the pretense that he had her mother and was going to kill her. He attacked Bella, beat her and broke her until, to taunt Edward when he got there, he bit her. She was almost turned, but Edward sucked the venom out and we had thought at the time that he got it all out. Then she started changing and our theory now is that because it took Edward so long to get the venom out that her body had already started changing. We will need to do tests to find out how much she's actually changed but we can deffinitely say that she is experiencing no bloodlust." When he stopped speaking there was complete silence. It was strange seeing the wolves (weird) and Jasper, a vampire, all together, in what seems like perfect harmony.

There was silence for a while, no one knew what to say. Sam was clearly thinking about what to say, contemplating what Jasper had told them, the rest of the wolves looked like they were just waiting for Sam.

"So, does that mean that she isn't a threat?" Sam asked after a long unwanted silence.

"As far as we can tell she isn't a threat but like I said before we will need to do more tests to see how much she has changed."Jasper finished speaking and there was silence again. I was glad that it didn't take Sam as long as last time to speak.

"Thats all we really wanted to know." He spoke to Jasper first, then turned to me. "Bella because you aren't seen as a threat right now you can still come onto Quileute lands, but if at any point you become a threat to anyone in the Quileute tribe then you will be treated as one of the Cullens. We would appreciate it if you kept us informed on what goes on with yourself and about the discoveries that your going to make about yourself during these test you will be doing." His voice was totally business, it was weird at how formal he was being.

"Of course." Was Jasper's only reply.

"Thank you, we will be leaving now." Sam turned and motioned for the rest of his pack to follow him to leave. The only one of them that stayed back a bit was Paul. He was grinning at me.

"See ya 'round, B." He grinned some more and winked again before following Sam further into La Push.

I took in a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair, I didn't realise until that second that I had been tense.

"Are you alright?" Jasper's voice was soft and quiet and very close to my ear. I looked up into his golden eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, just glad that's over."

"Same." He pulled me closer to his body and wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. I wrapped my own arms around his waist and breathed in his sweetly masculine scent. I couldn't place the smell, it was vaguely familiar but also completely foreign. It was nice.

After a few seconds of hugs he pulled away.

"You wanna go home?" He asked, his voice keeping that soft, quiet texture.

"Not just yet. Don't we have anymore shopping to do or something?" I wasn't sure why I didn't want to, maybe I wanted to spend more time with Jasper I didn't know, but I didn't want to go home, not yet.

"Not really but we can go back to mine just to relax or we could start some training." We were walking back to his car as he spoke and probably for the first time getting into a car with a Cullen (or Hale) I opened my own door.

"Sure, I'm not bothered what we do." It took me a few seconds of Jasper's silence to realise that what I had said could be taken as an innuendo. I looked at him to see his eyebrows raised and a smile playing at his lips.

"Really Miss Swan?" A chuckle left his mouth as he spoke and my mouth formed one of those annoying fish 'O' shapes.

"That is _not_ what I meant." Jasper just kept smiling and looking like he could laugh at any minute, but his eyes were accusing. "Stop giving me that look, I did not mean _that_ ." It was at the very last word in my sentence that he started laughing. His laugh was so full of pure joy that it became infectious, so I couldn't help myself. I laughed with him.

He started the car as we laughed and we quickly settled into a comfortable silence.

I watched the tree's as they shot by in almost a blur at how fast we were driving. I noticed then that the speed didn't bother me anymore, it was probably because even with it all blurring together I could still see every individual leaf if I concentrated hard enough. I was pleasantly surprised that, even though the speed we were going reminded me of when Edward would run with me (the few times he actually did), I wasn't very upset by it. A slight but of pain did shoot through my chest but other than that I was fine.

I think Jasper noticed the little ounce of pain within me because his eyes were suddenly searching my face.

"I'm fine Jasper." I said, looking at him and smiling slightly.

"What was that?" I loved the way his voice easily portrayed how worried he was for me, it was nice to know that one of them still cared.

"Of course I'm worried about you, so what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just had some..." I couldn't think of a word to use. "Some unpleasant thoughts." He nodded as if he knew exactly what I was talking about. It made me think of Alice, of where she was and why Jasper wasn't with her, or why she wasn't here with Jasper, and with me.

I stopped that train of thought quickly, the thought of Alice leaving me and not wanting to stay even for Jasper made me feel more abandoned than Edward had.

Jasper grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze probably feeling my emotional change.

We pulled up to his house and he got out. I got out with him and saw that he'd still walked around the car to me. We walked into the house together in silence and he let us then went straight into the living room where he'd left his laptop. He turned it on and went to his music library. He clicked on a song and as the beautiful female voice rang out in the room I recognised it as Christina Perri's Distance. Jasper walked back to me and grabbed my hands, he brought me closer to his body and we started moving in time with the music.

"You know Bella, I will never leave you. I couldn't abandon you the way they did." His voice was so intense, so full of emotion, with the music in the background and the way our bodies moved in sinc with each other, I felt as if we should kiss.

But I knew that would never happen because he had Alice.

I had to say something, so I lied.

"I know Jasper, I believe you." He shook his head and twirled me away from him then back into his arms.

"Don't lie to me Bella." His eyes were so intense, staring into mine as if he could see into the very depth of my soul.

I knew I wouldn't be able to lie, so instead I layed my head on his chest and whispered.

"Then don't lie to me." After that we just danced, sometimes looking at each other, sometimes just holding each other and not even moving.

We danced through the entire of the Christina Perri album and then through something I didn't recognise, but I didn't care, at that point it wasn't about the music or about dancing, for me it was about being close to him.

I don't know how long we were there and I don't know how long we would have been there if my stomach hadn't started grumbling extremely loudly because it had been ignored all day. Jasper laughed for the first time in ages and it made me smile.

"I guess I'd better get you home." His voice was quiet again and soothing. He started to pull away from me so I clung on tighter to him.

"Just one more song?" I asked, trying to keep the peace inside me by being so close to Jasper.

"Okay." We danced together for another three minutes or so and we watched each other as we danced.

All too suddenly the song was over and I knew I couldn't ask for another without looking desperate so I stayed quiet and just smiled as we walked to my truck. Jasper got in the drivers side and took my hand as he started driving.

The drive was silent, but I held onto his hand probably more tightly than I should have, just happy for the contact and the comfort.

When we got back to my house I saw the cruiser in the driveway telling me that Charlie was home. We let go of each others hand and got out the car. Jasper walked me to my door and hugged me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He went to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Your not coming later to help me sleep?" The smile that lit up his face made me want to smile.

"Only if you want me to. Text me later if thats what you still want." Then he was gone, off into the tree's like lost deer. I sighed and stepped inside calling hello to Charlie as I walked through the kitchen into the living room.

"Hey Bells, had a good day?" Charlie was sat, beer in hand watching some news channel about some sports games he'd already watched. I smiled at my old dad and sat next to him on his worn out sofa.

"Yeah it was okay, kinda mundane." He nodded along and watched the tv as he spoke.

"Thats life baby girl, mundane." We sat together for a bit, him watching his sports, me not watching the sports and thinking about Jasper.

There was a knock on the front door. Charlie checked the time and sighed.

"Seven o'clock, thats probably for you." So I stood up leaving Charlie to watch tv, and got the door. To say that I was surprised at who was at the door was a bit of an understatement, especially considering he was holding a big bouquet of red roses.

"What do you want?" I asked, horrified that the shock of seeing him standing there had made my voice go all squeaky.

"I'm here to pick you up, B." Paul handed me the roses as he stepped over the threshold and into the house.

"Pick me up for what?" I squeaked out as I followed his path into the living room.

"Our date, obviously. Don't worry, I'll wait for you to get dressed and stuff, I don't mind hanging with Charlie for a bit." He smiled (actually smiled, not a grin or a smirk) and sat next to my dad in the seat I had just vacated to let him in.

"Go on Bells, go get ready. Hi Paul." I nodded to Charlie and went to put the roses in a vase. I knew there was no way I could get out of going on this 'date', even though he had never actually asked me out, so I went to change into an ice blue knee lenght dress. It was simple but it still made me look nice, not that I really wanted to, at least not for Paul. Once I was done dressing and had all my little essentials and accessories I went downstairs and faced Paul.

Strangely, I was happy when he gawked at me as I walked into the living room, it made me feel appreciated.

"Wow B, you look amazing." My dad said something nice about me and then we went to go. I didn't really notice the details of what Charlie was saying, all I did notice was the way Paul looked at me, the way his eyes never left me. And then I thought, _Maybe this not-real-date won't be that bad after all._

**I know this is a bit unexpected but it will all tie in with the ending which is hopefully ages away.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	9. The Not a Date Date

**Please don't hate me for taking a while to update, I promise I'll try harder from now on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 9

I was really glad, and still slightly in shock, when Paul didn't open my door for me, although it did kind of make me miss Jasper and his new non-chivalrous behaviour. But I put it aside and got in the car.

Paul started the car and began driving. It was silent and not the nice kind of comfortable silence, but the ice cold silence between strangers.

"Hey, I'm sorry about springing this on you, I promise we'll have fun." He had a sheepish little smile on his face and he wouldn't look at me.

"Why didn't you just ask me out on a _real_ date?" I asked, finally getting over my initial shock of this not-real date and finally getting pissed.

"Because I was scared that you'd say no." I was surprised at how normal he sounded talking about one of his fears, usually men have a macho complex that means they can never express fear, or pain. But Paul said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world to him.

"Well at least you got that right." I spoke under my breath but I knew he'd heard me.

"Don't do that Bella."

"Do what?"

"Judge me before you get to know me." The way he spoke made me look at him, he sounded pained, as if I'd hit a nerve. And I felt bad.

"I wasn't." I tried to reassure him, but I knew myself that it was a lie, and apparently so did he.

"Yeah, right." He shook his head and that sly smile crept onto his face masking any and all other emotions. "I know what being judged by a girl looks like, I get it a lot. I know I don't exactly make a good first impression, but could you at least give me the benefit of the doubt, I mean, I did go to all the trouble of tricking you into a date." The sly smile disappeared and a cute, little, questioning smile replaced it.

"Okay. But still."

"But still nothing, you could have told me where to go when I got to your house then, but you didn't so it's entirely your own fault." He was grinning now and I found myself grinning back.

"Whatever. Where are we going on this non-date anyway?" I looked out the window, watched as the trees went by.

"Nowhere special, just this little place I know and love. I think you might like it to." He watched me instead of the road, like Edward used to. I turned so then my whole body was facing him.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. And he answered without hesitation.

"Because it's quiet, it's calming and relaxing, it's classy but not snobbish or stuck-up and it plays really good music." I nodded, he was right, that did sound like my kind of place.

"Okay, where is it then?" I noticed that we weren't really going far from my house; actually we were going into La Push.

"There's a place like that in La Push?" I wasn't even sure there was a restaurant on the rez and it made me wonder what he was up to.

"Oh yeah, the rez has loads of great places, they're all just your kind of thing." He sounded completely serious but I wasn't sure if he was, actually, I was starting to worry this might be a big joke and I was gonna get dumped on the side of the road like an idiot.

"Paul, are you messing with me? Because I really won't appreciate being shown up." He started laughing and he kept laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Bella do you really think I would do something like that?" His face still held the laughter it had a moment before but his tone was completely serious.

"I don't know Paul; I don't have a clue what's going on or why you're bringing me out here." I was no longer smiling, my voice was raising and felt myself getting angry even though I wasn't sure why.

"I'm bringing you here because I like you Bella, you're smart, you're funny and you're gorgeous. Is that such a problem?" He wasn't looking at me, but I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel and he took in a deep breath through his teeth.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked, I couldn't help getting more frustrated at his words. Why can't guys just tell people how they feel?

"Because I was scared. I've already told you this." He huffed then looked at me. "Bella, you have to understand-"As his eyes found mine her gasped. "What's happening to your eyes?" At his question I completely forgot why I was angry. I blinked.

"What do you mean?" Paul blinked.

"They were red, like, blood red."

"Were?"

"Yeah, once you blinked they were normal again. It was weird. It was like when you got angry they started to change." I noticed the word he used, _change_, it seemed a lot of things were changing for me.

"It's probably a part of the whole venom mess up thing." He nodded. We stayed in silence again and he kept driving. It was uncomfortable, the tension was almost unbearable. I waited for him to speak, to do anything but stare forward and drive. It was like that for ten minutes and I have to say that it was the longest ten minutes of my life.

Finally, he stopped the car and spoke.

"We're close now." And then he got out. He didn't sound angry, or upset, he was totally monotone. I followed him out the car and watched as he picked some things up out the boot. It looked like a picnic basket and blanket which made me smile; I hadn't had a real picnic in a long time.

"So this place you're talking about, does it include bringing your own food?" I asked smiling slightly at the thought.

"Yes it does." Paul smiled back at me and things felt a little better. "Come on, I'll show the spot." He held the basket and passed me the blankets. He took my hand and began leading the way. I didn't pay attention to the way we were going because I was intrigued by his warmth. He was as hot as a fire, burning hot and totally opposite to vampires, I liked it, it felt so different to Edward, it was nice.

"You're so hot." I whispered touching the back of his hand. He grinned down at me.

"I know I am." And then he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean your temperature." He chuckled then smiled down at me.

"I know, but you could at least let me think you meant something else."

"Nah, I couldn't." He jokingly glared at me so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh how mature."

"Please, like you're the most mature out of us."

"Well, I like me a girl who knows how to act like a kid sometimes, it makes things easy to have a laugh." We walked through the last clump of trees and came to a patch of grass that was covered in wild flowers. I looked to our right and there was an old wooden cottage. About forty feet in front of the cottage was the edge of a cliff and over the cliff was the ocean.

"This place, it's so beautiful." I bent down to touch the flowers and the smell hit me. The two most distinct smells were lavender and vanilla. It was intoxicating, and it reminded me a lot of the way Paul smelled.

"I know, amazing isn't it? It's my most favourite place in the world." He walked ahead of me and placed the blanket down on a patch of normal grass so we wouldn't disrupt the flowers.

"I can see why." I joined him on the blanket. "How did you find this place?" I couldn't stop myself from looking around at everything over and over.

"That cottage belonged to my Grandparents before they died." As much as his face stayed calm his voice portrayed his sadness.

"When did they die?" He was staring at the house when I spoke and I followed the direction of his eyes.

"Just over a month ago. They were in a car accident on the way back from Port Angeles, their truck had broken down so they had no other way of getting to and from places and they hated asking family or friends so they took a cab. They had been to the theatre that night so it was late, apparently some drunk kids were driving on the wrong side of the road and both cars went round a corner at the same time. They collided head on and there was no way of stopping it." I had my hand over my mouth when he'd finished speaking, I'd never lost someone I was really close to so I couldn't really understand completely but the way he spoke about it and the way his expressions changed it was clear that he was in a lot of pain just talking about it.

"I'm so sorry. Were you close to them?"

"They were like parents to me. I still can't believe they're gone." He closed his eyes for a second then took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes he was normal. "So you don't mind having a picnic at night?" I could tell how much it hurt him to talk about his Grandparents so I went with his conversation change.

"Not really, I've never done it before but I think it's nice, very calming." I smiled as I breathed in the strong scent of lavender and vanilla along with the other scents I couldn't place.

"I told you it would be calming."

"Yes you did." I looked around the garden and at the old wooden cottage and decided. "You were right Paul, this is my kind of place." The smile that lit up his face was beautiful, it was good and pure.

"I'm glad. You know I've never met a person who doesn't like it here, everyone says it has a good energy about it."

"They're right."

"I know." We sat in another silence for a while but this time it was a nice silence, comfortable and appreciating as we absorbed the beauty of the moonlit scene we watched before us. "Anyway, let's eat." He put the basket between us and began to get things out of it.

"What did you bring?"

The rest of the night was great, we ate, we chatted and we had a laugh. Paul wasn't as bad as he seemed, when he was in the right place, in his element, he was actually really sweet and genuine. We had a few things in common like our disregard for sports, and we had our differences like his dislike of books and my love for them.

Overall, even though the date wasn't really a date, it was a good non-date, I had a lot more fun than I thought and when he drove me home at ten o'clock I wasn't entirely happy to leave.

"I had a great time, B. Thanks for joining me." We pulled up in front of my dad's house and he had insisted on walking me to my door.

"Strangely, so did I. Thanks for randomly turning up at my door."

"Never thought I'd hear that but your welcome." I went to put my keys in the door when he stopped me. "B, considering you had a great night tonight, do you think you might want to go out with me again sometime soon?" I liked the fact that this time he had just come out and asked me, I wouldn't have been happy if he had just turned up at my door again, but no matter how much fun I'd had I still didn't want to date him, so I made a compromise.

"Paul, I'd love to hang out again, I think it would be great for me to have some real friends on La Push other than Jake, but erm, _just_ friends, no more dates."

"Alright, just friends."

"Right. Goodnight Paul, thanks for a lovely time." He flashed me his big grin once more.

"Same. Goodnight B." And he went back to his car.

I walked into the house with a smile on my face. I called to Charlie and he turned the volume down on the TV.

"Hey Bells did you have a good night?" His smile was bright and hopeful; he clearly wants me to get in with the Quileutes.

"It was great, we decided to be friends." His face dropped a little when I said 'friends' but it brightened again.

"Does that mean you'll be coming down to the rez more?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." I smiled and walked towards the stairs.

"That's great."

"Night dad."

"Night Bells." I was almost all the way up the stairs by the time he yelled back and it struck me at how loud his yell was to me, I was hearing a lot better than I used to. I walked into my room to get some pyjama's to take into the bathroom (after the day I'd had all I wanted was a shower). I looked up and my eyes instantly locked with a pair of golden ones. Golden ones that looked furious.

"Hi Jasper, what's up?" My voice was weak under his furious golden stare.

"Where on God's green Earth have you been?" His voice sounded quite calm but his stare stayed the same.

"One of the Quileute's, Paul, turned up talking about a date and he took me for a picnic." I walked past him to my dresser and picked out a tank top and some boy shorts, nice and comfy.

"And why did you go on this 'date' Bella? I thought you had no interest with this boy?" I turned and glared at him for a moment. His tone had taken on a hint of sarcasm and I didn't like the way he was talking to me.

"One, it wasn't a real date we were just hanging out. Two, I'm not interested in him we're just going to be friends. And three, none of this is any of your business so why don't you get rid of that tone and butt out." I wasn't being harsh, I wasn't even speaking any differently, I was just being honest.

"I'm just looking out for you Bella, those people are dangerous and you need to watch out." His voice had lost any cruel or sarcastic tone and had taken on a light caring note.

"Jasper, when it comes to things like dating I'm not your responsibility. I already have a dad and I really don't want another. But thank you for your concern." I smiled at him to show him that everything was alright. But he wasn't having any of it.

"Bella, I stayed here because I knew you would need protecting, I knew you would need guidance and help, I'm just trying to fulfil that." He had walked towards me and we were stood close to each other now.

"Jasper," I put my hand on his arm hoping contact would make him feel better. "I promise you that if something ever happens that will come into those protecting and guiding things then I will tell you but until then I really need some independence and friends outside of you and your family." He looked concerned still and it bugged me, I didn't want Jasper worrying about me. "Jasper I'll be alright, I promise if I ever think I'm in danger I will call you. But you have to put some faith in me Jasper that I can look after myself. I'm not just some weak, dumb, human that you have to protect all the time because she's such a klutz. I'm not human anymore Jasper, if you teach me I'll be able to look after myself." My hand stayed where it was and without me even knowing it I started stroking up and down his arm.

He sighed and his face softened.

"I will teach you to protect yourself Bella and I will give you your freedom from my family, Lord knows I know what it's like to have your freedom taken away, but I will still be protecting you and taking care of you." He put his hand on my face and his thumb started to rub softly across my cheeks, unconsciously I leaned into his hand. "Bella, I can't stop myself protecting you. I've always been there when you've needed help and I always will be…For you." Jaspers thumb continued its caress of my cheek. I stared up into his eyes and there was a tenderness there that I'd never seen before, something that if I was stupid I could have mistaken for love. And for a minute I let myself think it was love as his face bent down, his eyes never leaving mine, I lifted myself onto my tiptoes and our lips touched.

**I'm sorry that it took me ages to get this out. Sorry if you don't like the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	10. First Kiss

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alert's, I really appreciate the love you all show for my story.**

**I'm thinking about changing the rating to M because things between Bella and Jasper are about to get a little heated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 10.

I stood completely still for a moment staring at Jasper as he pulled his lips away from mine. He was grinning at me as he rested one of his hands on the bottom of my back, keeping me close to him.

"Did you really just kiss me?" I asked stunned and feeling really light headed.

He chuckled and his grin seemed even wider. "Yes." He continued to rub his thumb across my cheek, tracing circles across my flesh.

"Any chance you could do that again, you know, just to prove it." He chuckled again but pulled me closer to his body.

"Certainly Ma'am." Instantly after he spoke he leaned down and his lips found mine once more. His lips were like silk that was wrapped around marble and even though they were as cold as snow the moment they touched mine a heat erupted within my body. My lips began to move in sync with his as my hand found his tousled blonde hair. He pulled our bodies even closer moving the hand that was on my face down to my hip. I began to breathe faster as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him entry. His tongue began to massage mine and I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped me.

Jasper pulled away from me as we both breathed heavily from the kiss.

"Oh Bella that was…" He kissed me softly instead of finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, it was." I stood on my tiptoes again and brushed my lips across his. But then it dawned on me, we couldn't do this! What about Alice? So I pulled away from him and walked over to my bed. He clearly sensed my change in mood and I could see that he was worried.

"Bella, Darlin', what's wrong?" He kneeled down in front of me and held my hands.

"We can't do this Jasper." His face fell.

"I understand." He was nodding and he sat on my bed next to me. "It's not been long since Edward left, you still feel for him and I'm moving too fast for you. I'm sorry." He got up off the bed and walked over to the window. I'm sure he went to leave, but, faster than I thought was possible for me, I was at his side.

"Please don't leave." I whispered the words as I put my hand on his arm again. "It's not about Edward." Jasper snapped his head around to look at me. "Well, obviously I still have feelings for Edward, but those feelings are dying fast. It's just…" I couldn't continue. How was I supposed to bring this up with Jasper? I mean, I already feel terrible because of what just happened, as much as I liked it and wanted it to happen again, how would he feel after he realised.

"What Bella? If it's not Edward, what is it?" He put his hands on either side of my face and made me look him in the eyes.

"Alice." His expression turned to one of confusion.

"What about Alice?" He asked as if she meant nothing. I pulled away from him.

"What do you mean 'what about Alice'? She's you wife, your mate and we just betrayed her by kissing." If my dad hadn't been down stairs then I would have shouted the words but I didn't shout, I glared instead.

"Bella, Alice and I haven't been together in over a year." My mouth flopped open and I stared at him in shock, the glare completely wiped off my face.

"How come I didn't know this already?" I asked. "How come you didn't tell me?" I felt really bad because relief had been my main emotion after he spoke, but it was mainly because we hadn't betrayed Alice, and only partly because that meant that I could kiss Jasper some more without feeling bad about it.

"Bella, we didn't tell _anyone_ about the divorce, not until after Edward decided to leave." I leaned against the window for a second, thinking about what he had said.

"Well, why did you wait? Why didn't you just tell everyone when it happened?" He sighed, grabbed my hands and took me to sit back on my bed.

"Alice didn't want the family to see us like that, she also didn't want to ruin our reputation as the perfect family and she just wanted to keep everything perfect. I can't exactly blame her, I didn't want the family to see that not being with her was hurting me, just because I was no longer in love with her doesn't mean that I don't love her and it killed me knowing that she was hurting because I hadn't felt the same way anymore, if pretending to the world that we were still together for a while was what would make her feel even a little better then I would do it. It was only when you came to town that she realised we'd have to tell everyone soon." I listened carefully as Jasper spoke and I took in every word that he said. It was so kind of him to do that for her, but he confused me; why would they have to tell everyone because of me?

"Why would you have to tell everyone because of me? Especially considering Edward was the one interested in me, even if it was only for a while." Jasper laughed, actually laughed, after I spoke. He was kneeling in front of me, still holding my hands and he confused me even more. "What's so funny, Jasper? "

"Bella, I don't want you to take any offence to what I'm about to say because I do not mean it in any way of offence to you." I nodded for him to continue. "Do you promise not to take offence?"

"Promise, now talk." He hesitated for a moment before sitting next to me on my bed and making sure I was looking at him directly in the eyes. There was no longer any humour on his face, no trace of laughter at all.

"Bella, yours and Edward's relationship was based on lies." I stayed silent, already knowing this little piece of information. Seeing and feeling no change in me Jasper continued. "Edward wasn't in love with _you_, and he was never destined to be, although you being his singer he was in love with your _blood_. Plus including the fact that he couldn't read you did make you somewhat of a spectacle to him, which is what attracted him to you. You and Edward were never meant to be, it was just an unfortunate coincidence that you happened to have two things about you that would interest Edward." I nodded again, all this didn't surprise me, I could have guessed it myself, but it still didn't clear up the reason that he had said I would affect him and Alice.

"Okay, but what does any of that have anything to do with you and Alice? How was I anything to do with you and Alice?" He sighed and I saw as his eyes and his face became guarded. He wasn't going to tell me.

"Bella this part of the conversation should be left for another time, right now you need to sleep, you have school tomorrow." He tried to push me to lie down on my bed, but I held my own and got up.

"Well first I'm going to shower and get ready for bed." I did as I said I would. I got a boiling hot showed which helped to calm me; I was still reeling from kissing Jasper. I changed into a very nice light purple silk nightie, it was completely for comfort, definitely not for Jasper's benefit.

I got back into my room to find Jasper lay on my bed. He looked up at me and openly ogled me as I walked round to the side of my bed I preferred.

"Whatcha staring at?" I asked. As soon as I spoke Jasper's eyes found mine and I saw him gulp, probably getting rid of pooling venom. He also looked embarrassed, which I found extremely cute.

"Erm, well, I wasn't exactly staring I was more, er, observing." He cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Right, well next time you decide to 'observe' make sure you do it a little more inconspicuously." I climbed into bed and pulled the cover over both of us. I snuggled into his chest as he began rambling about his 'observing'.

"Jasper, it's okay, relax I find it… Sweet." I looked up at him and noticed very quickly how close our lips are.

"Well I am sorry I made it so obvious, I'll try to be a little less conspicuous next time." He grinned. I had watched his lips as he spoke and it made me crave the feeling of them pressed against mine and even other parts of my suddenly over-heated body.

"Good, now, don't I get a goodnight kiss?" His grin got even wider as he leaned down until his lips were brushing against mine as he spoke.

"Of course, Ma'am." His lips captured mine in a heated embrace. He quickly pressed his tongue against my lips and I granted him entrance to my mouth. Our tongues massaged and caressed each other as we kissed. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body flush against his. One of his hands moved down to my thigh at the edge of my nightie and the other moved to my neck. The hand on my thigh crawled upwards underneath my nightie until it was rubbing soft circles into the bare skin of my waist.

I trailed my fingers down his chest, tracing down his defined abs. I pushed my hand underneath his shirt wanting to feel the silk texture of his muscles beneath my fingers. I kept my other hand in his hair, softly running my fingers through his golden curls.

His thumb began to trace the underside of my breast as he moved his mouth down to my neck and began sucking and nibbling on my sensitive skin. I gasped at the feelings he was erupting within me and dragged my nails roughly down his chest. He moaned against my skin and it was at that point that he pulled away, but he kept his hands where they were.

"Bella," his voice was rough and husky. When he opened his eyes they were onyx black with desire. It did nothing but increase my own desire. "We have to control ourselves. We're not ready for an expansive physical relationship, and believe it or not, but you're not durable enough." He kept his thumbs steady pace on the underside of my breast.

"Hmmm, Jazz, you can't say that. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now?" I closed my eyes and kissed his lips softly. He reacted to my kiss and deepened it once more before pulling away again and this time he removed his hand from underneath my nightie.

"I'm sorry for working you up Bella, but we have other things we need to work on before we get into a real physical relationship." He pushed some hair out of my face and I trailed my hand down from his hair across his face.

"Like what?" I asked as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Your durability, we have to see how much vampire you've got in you. And I would like to work on our emotional relationship before our physical, you have to know Bella, I am not the type of guy to have a sexual relationship without an emotional one." I hadn't realised that I was grinning until he began smiling himself. I also hadn't realised that I would like a real relationship with Jasper until he spoke about it. But I wasn't sure if it was such a great thing at the present moment in time, I mean, I wouldn't want him to feel like a rebound after Edward dumped me only a week or so before.

"I would like that too, but I'd like to take things slowly with the emotional stuff." Jasper's face fell a little at my words so I hurried to correct myself. "I'm not saying I don't want that with you, I do, but I just don't want you to feel like a rebound, you have to remember that I was with Edward only a few weeks ago, so I'd like to take things slowly. I really don't want to get hurt again." My voice was almost a whisper at the end of my sentence but I knew Jasper had heard me, he _is_ a vampire after all. He sat up and made me look into his eyes.

"Bella, I can promise you that I will never hurt you. I _could_ never hurt you, and I promise that as you get to know me you will see that." He smiled and went to kiss me but stopped himself. "Does that mean no kissing?" He asked, his mouth less than an inch away from mine.

"Oh no, I like the kissing thing" His lips found mine instantly after I spoke. We only shared a few more kisses before he ordered me to lie back and go to sleep.

"Okay, Jazz, I'll sleep for now, but you better be here when I wake."

"I promise I will be Darlin'."

I slept soundly again that night, with dreams of Jasper floating through my unconscious.

**Just a bit of fluff between B&J. I'm sorry that it's not very long, I've had a few interruptions everytime I've tried to write which has made getting it out kinda awkward.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	11. Pain

**Thank you to everyone for the favourites, alerts, reviews and such, it's great to see that people love my story.**

**I have to put a shout out to IThinkINeededThat as your reviews always make me smile. And may I say, who wouldn't be happy with a kissable Jasper. =D**

**And for those of you who don't know I've uploaded a new story, it's a Bella and Carlisle story if you're interested in reading it then go ahead if not then ignore this.**

**Anyway on to the story.**

Chapter 11

It was the next weekend when Jasper decided my training would start. He told me that he would never leave me unprotected. He told me that with my abilities I could fight, kill and survive vampire's. He told me he'd train me to become my own protector.

It was Saturday afternoon when we started, he told me to wear something comfortable that I could move in easily, so I wore a tank top and joggers. We stood in Jasper's huge back yard, him on one side me on the other and it was strange how clearly I could hear him even when he was so far away from me.

"Okay, Bella, I'm gonna throw you in at the deep end. I'm going to come at you like a newborn would, it is the simple and primary way to fight, a lot of vampires still fight this way because they have never been trained in any other area." He was pacing. Taking ten steps forward and then ten steps back. He would always end up in the exact same place, he would never go any further. "Newborn's rely on complete strength and we know you can beat me when I'm caught off guard when I'm using my complete strength it would be like when a newborn attacks a normal vampire." He dropped down into a crouch which would have made him seem feral and scary, except the smile on his face never faltered. "Just go with your instincts, don't worry about anything." I nodded feeling myself getting shaky with nerves.

Following my instincts and I crouched like Jasper. I saw him smile at my actions and then his face changed, it turned predatory. I stayed completely still waiting for the time that I'd have to react. It seemed that Jasper had turned into a statue and for a moment I couldn't believe that he was anything but a marble representation of himself, then stupidly, I blinked. It wouldn't have been more than a nanosecond later when I realised that Jasper had attacked. I tried to push him away but he was too strong.

I felt us crashing into something. I felt and heard the sickening crack came from my shoulder upon impact. I cried out, a strangled scream erupted from my lips and then Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

I looked around, everything seemed to be moving slower as a tear rolled down my cheek. I cradled my left arm which is where the pain was emanating from. As everything moved slowly it seemed to take minutes rather than seconds for him to get to my side. His face was a mixture of worry and pain as he looked over my shoulder. I looked into his eyes as I watched his mouth shut tightly as his nostrils flared. His lips then formed the words "I'm sorry," but I didn't actually hear the words come from his lips.

He came closer to me and quickly put his arms around me, picking me up. The world began moving normal as I screamed from the pain of being moved; it felt like my arm was being ripped from my shoulder.

I felt something comfortable beneath me and was surprised to realise that I'd closed my eyes. I knew we were in Jasper's new, beautifully furnished living room. I felt more tears slip down my hot cheeks as I panted through the pain.

"Bella. Bella? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't. Please answer me, please tell me where you hurt, Bella, where do you hurt?" His voice seemed calm but I could feel the worry and self-loathing that fell off him in waves. Put my okay hand on his shoulder letting him feel that I didn't blame him.

"I'll be alright, just tell me what's wrong with me." He looked reluctant for a second before touching my arm feather light. I looked down at my shoulder for the first time since I'd hurt myself and almost vomited. It looked dislocated and there was a part of my bone in my forearm that had broken and was now popping out my arm. There was a lot of blood.

"I can't put your shoulder back in the socket until your bone is back in the right place." He looked at me completely seriously and I felt his familiar soothing calm wash over me. "I'm going to do two things, which means there will be two moments now where you will be in excruciating pain, I will do all I can with my gift to take that pain away but it won't be all of it, actually, it probably won't be a lot of it." He looked at me and I don't think I could have spoken so I just nodded. "Okay, on the count of three." I nodded again, waiting for the unbearable pain that I knew would make me scream in agony. "One, two-" He lied. He didn't wait for number three. After two he pushed down on my bone and I felt more than heard myself scream. The pain was worse than anything I could have imagined and I was glad when it was over. I looked down to see my skin stretching back over the newly healing bone. The blood started to disappear and all that was left as evidence was the bright pink line that was running down my arm.

"Liar!" I cried out and laughed to show him I didn't mind he lied. Actually, it was nice not knowing when the pain was going to come.

"I'm sorry, I really will do it on three now." I shook my head once he spoke.

"No! Don't count, just do it!" Before I could even register his nod he was pushing my shoulder back into place. I didn't scream this time, but another tear did slide down my face.

"How do you feel?" Jasper asked after a long silence. I moved my shoulder and touched one finger lightly over the fading pink line. Nothing hurt. I wouldn't have believed it had actually happened if I didn't have the sticky track marks of tears down my face.

"I feel great, totally normal." I grinned up at Jasper, the pain almost completely forgotten. He looked at me speechless for a moment before he burst into laughter. He grabbed me and scooped me up, placed me on his lap and buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply and still chuckling happily.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you I thought you would be better prepared or at least more durable. I promise we'll start with something less, like testing your speed and strength on other things. I'll teach you how to fight when I know your body can handle it." He pulled his face from my hair and looked down at me. There was no hint of a smile on his face now, there was only pain in his eyes and it hurt me more than any injury to see it there. "Bella, I don't know what I'd do if I ever hurt you again, please forgive me?" I put my hands on his face and made him look into my eyes. The pain in them almost killed me, so I kissed his lips softly and spoke.

"Jasper, I have nothing to forgive you for, you were trying to train me and neither of us could have anticipated this, so it is _not_ _your fault _if I ever hear you blame yourself so help me God Jasper-" He put his finger over my mouth and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know you don't believe it was my fault but it was and I will forever be making up for it and apologising until I know you truly forgive me." He took my hands off his face and kissed both my palms. He kept his eyes away from my face as he spoke. "I am sorry. I would kill any person who would ever try to hurt you and then hurting you myself," he shook his head, disgust colouring his tone. "I couldn't stand myself if I ever hurt you again. Please, if you can, grant me your forgiveness." I sighed and peppered his face in light kisses.

"To give you closure I do forgive you, but I also don't blame you for anything." He released a breath I hadn't known he was holding.

"Thank you." Finally he lifted his face to look at me. "You are so perfect Isabella." He touched my face with the pad of his thumb, softly brushing it against my lips, my cheeks, my eyes. "So beautiful, caring, forgiving. You are more precious than immortality and I would give up my immortal life if it meant that no harm would ever come to you." I was blushing madly by the end of Jasper's sentence. My heart was pounding tenfold in my chest and a feeling of complete serenity and fulfilment came over me when he kissed me.

It was a passionate kiss, full of longing and unspoken emotions. I was beginning to feel more for Jasper than I wanted to admit. He made me feel like no one else in the world mattered, that I was the only person who existed. He treated me like royalty and gave me all the freedom that I asked for. He said I was perfect, but he clearly didn't realise how truly perfect he was himself.

I deepened the kiss, trying to show him how I felt with every moment that our lips touched.

He took his lips from mine and rested his forehead against mine. We both were breathing deeply, Jasper taking in unnecessary oxygen. I opened my eyes to see that his were still closed, but he was grinning widely.

We spent the rest of the day going over my math homework as Jazz wanted me to take it easy. He decided he was going to make me dinner to make up for the injury. He cooked some chicken breasts covered in breadcrumbs with a salad on the side. It wasn't much but it was delicious and he made enough for me to take home for Charlie.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked as I ate.

"My mamma taught me and it was one thing I never forgot, also something I still enjoy just like I still enjoy eating the food as much as I enjoy making it." He grinned and stole a bite of my chicken. After dinner I looked through Jasper's DVD collection. I gasped when I saw one of my favourite films.

"Jasper," my voice was stern and he looked at me concerned. "How come you never told me that you had the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films?" He laughed, very hard and very long.

"Because no one in the family like them, do you?"

"Hell yeah, lets watch one." So we watched a TMNT film, it was awesome, Jasper could recite every line and both of our favourite character was Michelangelo. It was just past seven when I decided to go home. Jasper drove me like he always does and he kissed me in the car.

"Call me if you want me round tonight." And he was gone. I went inside to find my Dad sat on the couch drinking a beer.

"Hey Dad, you ate yet?" I asked as I walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"No I was waiting for you." He looked around and grinned at me. I went back into the kitchen and started to heat up the chicken for him.

"Well Jasper made dinner for me but I brought some home for you, he says hi by the way." Dad got up off the couch and came into the kitchen and leaned on one of the counters.

"Oh, how is Jasper?" He asked while sipping his beer and watching me.

"He's great, he's a real big help with my math homework." I put the salad on a plate and waited for the chicken.

"Good, good. You and Jasper have been seeing a lot of each other lately." I had a feeling that this conversation was going somewhere I didn't want it to.

"What's your point dad?" I asked putting his chicken on the plate and placing it on the table. Instead of going to the table Dad put his empty can in the bin and got another two out the fridge.

"Here Bella come sit down and have a beer with me." He put the beer in front of my seat at the table and gestured for me to sit down. I sat, popped open the can and took a sip. It had a bitter taste but it wasn't too horrible so I took a second sip. "Bella, Jasper's a good lad, and I see that I just don't want you getting hurt by another Cullen, especially so soon after breaking up with his brother." I smiled at my dad and took another sip.

"Dad, I promise you that I won't let anyone do that again, especially not a Cullen. And anyway Jasper's not a Cullen technically." He let it drop after that and finally informed me that I had a message on the answering machine.

"It was from Leah Clearwater, she asked you to phone back, her numbers on a piece of paper on the table." He finished eating and washed his dishes then went back into the living room. I went over to where the phone sat on a table and dialled the number Charlie had scribbled on a little piece of paper.

On the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Seth's voice rang from the other end.

"Hey Seth it's Bella Swan, is Leah in?"

"Oh hey Bella, yeah I'll go get her for you." I heard Seth put the phone down and shout Leah's name. "She'll be here in a sec." I heard some mumbling and Seth say "ow" and then Leah picked up.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Leah, what's up?"

"Well, you see, my cousin has asked me to hang out with her and some of the guys at first beach tomorrow 'cause it's gonna be sunny, but my cousin is kinda engaged to my ex and it's gonna be really uncomfortable so I was wondering if you'd come along so we can hang out and I won't feel like a total outsider freak." I could hear the slight smile in her voice at the end of her sentence and I liked the fact that she didn't try to pretend that her reasons were selfish.

"Alright I'll be there." Leah squealed on the other end and I laughed.

"Great, I'll pick you up at about 12 and don't forget to wear a bikini. Okay? See ya tomorrow Bella, and thanks." We said goodbye and hung up.

I have to say, I was definitely looking forward to hanging out with Leah, I just wasn't looking forward to telling Jasper where I was going.

**Okay that's it.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	12. First Sight of Red

**Sorry it's been so long, I have no excuse for not updating I've just not been in the mood to write.**

**It was my birthday last week, I've just turned seventeen.**

**Thanks for everything.**

Chapter .12.

Jasper was surprisingly nicer about me going to first beach with Leah. He said that because there was going to be humans there he didn't mind. The next morning I made sure I had on my best bikini, a tank top and some shorts. Leah had been right, it was sunny and it was actually quite hot for Forks.

Charlie questioned me about what I was wearing. Was that a bikini I had on underneath my clothes? I told him yes and that I was hanging out at first beach with Leah and the Quileute guy's. He was ecstatic to hear that I was hanging out with the Quileute's, he also asked me if I was going to see Paul again which I wasn't entirely happy about but Charlie made a point to "give the boy a chance, he's a good lad, people just get the wrong impression from him". I wasn't entirely happy that my dad was trying to meddle in my love life but at least he wanted me with someone nice.

I reassured my dad that if I ever became interested in Paul, I would pursue those feelings and that seemed to sate him.

By half past eleven I was ready and waiting for Leah to come and pick me up. I sat at the table with Charlie as he cleaned his fishing gear, apparently he, Harry and Billy were going fishing not long after Leah was going to pick me up.

At dead on 12 I heard Leah pull into our driveway. The sound of her horn rang towards us and it made me smile.

"Right, I'm going now dad, see ya later." I kissed Charlie on the cheek, grabbed my bag and left the house. I waved at Leah as I walked towards her car and in return she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed as I got into the car.

"You are weird Leah." I threw my bags into the back and buckled my seatbelt.

"Get used to it, Swan." She started driving and I was happy to note that she didn't excel the speed limit.

"Hey, Leah, can I ask you something?" She glanced at me for a second before returning her eyes to the road and smiling.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How come you asked me to go with you today? You must have friends on the rez, why not ask them?" She kept her eyes purposefully on the road.

"Bella, I don't have friends on the rez." Her voice went cold and a little distant, but the smile never left her face.

"Why not?" I know I was prying, but I just wanted to know, she'd intrigued me.

"When I became depressed all my friends, pretty much everyone on the rez that wasn't my family started treating me like I was a freak. And now none of them talk to me. The reason I was invited today is because me and Seth are friends with Jake." We were in La Push by now and Leah was taking the turning to first beach.

"Well, if they all were dumb enough to let your friendship go, it's their own problem." She smiled and laughed at my comment and then pulled up near the beach.

"Come on, it's time to strip off and sunbathe." She grinned and we jumped out the car. We grabbed our bags and started walking towards everyone. The whole Quileute pack was there as well as some girls I had never met, but they all looked nice enough. One of the girls was clearly Emily, she was holding Sam's hand. They both looked really happy, until they saw me and Leah where Emily's face fell a little for a second. I watched the guilt flash over her features, that was until Sam noticed her change and kissed her lightly on her lips.

I would have kept watching them, but Jake and Seth came over to us and I was scooped up into a bear hug by Jake. I laughed and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you Bells, I'm glad that Leah asked you to come." Jake let me go then hugged Leah.

"Yeah, so was I. It'll be great to hang out with you all." We started walking towards everyone else where they were lay on towels or throwing a ball around. We put our towels next to Jake's and Seth's. I put my bag down on my towel when Leah nudged me. I looked up at her and she was smiling.

"Someone looks happy to see you." She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. I looked up in the direction she was looking to see Paul jogging over to us. I smiled when he was standing in front of me with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey, B." He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I felt the light touch of his lips against my hair. I hugged him back and he released me. "How ya doin'?" He asked. I smiled up at him and began removing my shorts and t-shirt.

"I've been good, you?" He didn't answer. At least, not straight away. He was clearly too busy staring about eight inches south of my eyes to notice that I'd asked him a question. Leah laughed and Jake cleared his throat, then Paul snapped out of it.

"Yeah I've been alright. I'm glad you came." I sat down on my towel and he followed.

"Yeah me too, as I was just saying to Jake, it's going to be great hanging out."

"Yeah. You're coming to the barbeque at Sam and Emily's later, right?" I looked at Leah, who had suddenly started to look uncomfortable.

"That depends on what Leah's doing." I turned to her, as did Paul, and she smiled thankfully at me.

"Well if you're going then I will." I smiled back at her.

"I guess that's a yes then." I said to Paul and his grin widened.

"That's great; Emily and Kim can't wait to meet you. They're Sam and Jared's girls. I'll go tell them, but I'll be back over a little later." I watched him for a moment as he walked away, practically bouncing. For a moment, I thought that it was a real shame I had no romantic interest in him.

We spent a good time sunbathing and then we went for a swim when Leah decided she was getting too hot. Paul joined us in the water, as did Embry, Jake, Seth, and Jake's friend Quil. A lot of the time the boys would try to dunk me and Leah, but I soon realised that my swimming had improved greatly as I was suddenly a really strong swimmer, so they never got me.

We spent a long time at the beach. By the time it turned four we were heading back to Emily's house for our barbeque lunch. Me and Leah were alone again and I could finally ask her a question that had been bothering me for the past few hours.

"Leah, if you don't mind me asking, why were you depressed?" She looked at me briefly and a tiny smile passed over her face. She didn't speak for a moment but when she did I knew that she was telling me something very deeply personal.

"I got with Sam when I was sixteen and he was eighteen. We were really happy for three years and then, one night he didn't turn up at my house when we were supposed to hang out. I didn't see him for two weeks and when he came back he was distant and cold and he did everything he could to push me away. But I was stubborn and I loved him so I didn't give up. Then I asked my cousin Emily to come over, I needed some morale support, you know, I thought she might be able to help me with Sam. He came into my house and he took one look at Emily and he ran. At first I had no idea why but then later that night he came back to my house and he broke up with me.

"A few weeks later Emily turns up at my house and tells me that Sam keeps asking her out. I got angry and upset, I mean, how could he dump me and then pursue a part of my family that he knew I saw as a sister. She promised me that she would never break my trust and that she would reject him. It wasn't even a week later when Seth, Jake, Embry and Quil come back to our house and tell me that Sam and Emily are together." There was a tear in her eye but she blinked it away. "Sam ripped out my heart and stamped on it and when I turned to my cousin, a girl that I saw as a best friend and a sister, she stabbed me in the back and got with the man I loved.

"After that, I spent most of my time in my room, not eating, barely sleeping, never talking to anyone. Eventually my mum and dad took me to a Doctor and I was diagnosed with depression and put on anti-depressants. I still find it hard to be in the same room as them, but I work through it, because I want to be the old me; the happy Leah that didn't have a care in the world." I watched as one tear rolled down her cheek. It was the only tear that escaped.

My heart hurt for Leah. I touched her arm softly.

"I'm sorry." They were the only words I could think to say and I was glad when she smiled at me.

"Thanks." We pulled up to Emily's house behind Embry and got out. We followed the boys inside and were welcomed with the smell of cooking. "Naturally she's already started." Leah spoke, with a slight bitterness in her tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but before Leah could reply I was met with a very big hug off the girl Paul had said was Jared's girlfriend, Kim.

"Bella, it's so great to finally meet you, sorry we didn't come over at the beach, we were kinda wrapped up in the guys." She had a huge smile on her face and she seemed really hyperactive.

"It's alright, me and Leah have had a great time with Jake and some of the others."

"Oh, well, that's great. This is Emily by the way." Emily stepped up next to Kim and smiled. It was the first time I had seen Emily fully and I was shocked to see three deep red scars running down the right side of her face. I made sure very carefully not to stare and instead looked directly into her eyes and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Emily."

"Likewise." Emily gave me a smile then turned to Leah. "Leah, I'm so glad you came." Emily was purely grinning at her cousin, but Leah didn't return her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, well, there's free food and Bella wanted to come so…" She trailed off and started looking towards Jake and Seth. "Well, I'm gonna go see what Jake's doing." And she was gone. Emily watched her leave with a sad look on her face.

"Well, now that we have you alone, are you really part vampire?" Kim's question was sudden and unexpected. I wasn't sure what to say or do, how would they know this? "Don't worry the guys have told us everything, we're just curious."

"Erm, well, okay. Actually we don't really know what's going on with me. All we do know is that when a vampire bit me and Edward sucked the venom out he didn't do it thoroughly and my genealogy has started changing." Kim looked intrigued. Emily was barely listening.

"How has it changed you?" Kim asked, a look of awe on her face.

"My senses are all heightened, I'm stronger, I no longer have certain traits that I used to like I'm no longer clumsy, plus I heal really fast." I said it all quite fast but Kim seemed to catch it all. I wasn't comfortable having this conversation but I didn't really see how it could hurt anyone.

"Wow, I bet that's awesome." She was grinning and it made me laugh.

"Well, it's saved my arse a bit recently but other than that it's pretty normal."

"Well, it's still cool."

I ended up helping Emily with the food. She seemed really nice and was easy to keep a conversation with, although I was just glad that she didn't ask about my freakiness. When we ate I was kept company by Paul as Leah seemed to be having a really great time with Jake. We finished eating and I offered to help with the clean-up but Emily told me that her and Sam were going to do it so there was no need for me. At half-past-five Leah came over to me with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey Bella, me and Jake are gonna go back to his house, he's gonna show me the car he's building. You can come if you want or I could take you home now."

"No you go ahead, it's alright I want to go back to the beach for a bit; watch the sunset." She smiled but looked a little apprehensive.

"If you're sure?" I nodded and she grinned.

"Okay, but let's hang out again soon, today's been great."

"Yeah it has." Jake and Leah started to leave but just before they got out the door Leah turned back to me.

"Oh and Bella," I turned to look at her and I saw the most genuine smile I had ever seen on her face. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I watched Leah and Jake leave and smiled to myself, she seemed so happy.

"Hey, if you want some company at the beach then I'd be more than happy to join you." My eyes shot to Paul.

"Yeah sure." He grinned, something he has a habit of doing.

"Great, well sunsets soon so if you want we can go back to the beach now."

"Okay, do you know any good spots to watch the sunset?" We walked through the house as we spoke.

"Yeah actually I know this great place on the cliffs it's not far from here." He picked up my bag which Leah had left by the door.

"Good." We said thanks and goodbye to everyone and then he led me to his car. We were quiet on the way to the cliffs and I took the time to watch the fading light bounce so brilliantly off the leaves and trees and flowers that we passed. Paul turned down a dirt road and we got out the car not very far from the cliffs edge. He grabbed a blanket off the backseat and put it down close to the edge. I stood, staring at the water and watched as the fading light from the sun reflected off it. All the colours I could think of were reflected up at me off the beautiful blue of the sea.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Paul joined me where I was standing and I smiled.

"It's magnificent." My eyes glanced over the ocean and were caught on one specific spot where one colour was extremely bright. I focused my eyes and saw two heads bobbing up and down in the water. The flaming red is what caught my eye and a shiver ran down my spine as the realisation hit.

This was one of those times where I'd have to use my mobile.

"Bella, are you alright?" Paul's voice registered on some smaller, deeper level, but I couldn't process what he was saying in the larger part of my mind because there was one big thought running through my head over and over.

"I have to call Jasper."

**Finally done, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	13. The First Note

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 13.

"What? Why do you need the Cullen? What's wrong?" I wasn't listening to him, I was too busy focusing on the ringing from my phone waiting for Jasper to pick up. I got more and more frustrated the more rings I heard as I stared at the spot I had seen her.

"Bella, will you talk to me please?" I ignored him still as it kept ringing. "For God sake, Bella!" And voicemail.

"What the hell is he doing!" I muttered as I speed dialled him again. Paul started muttering, something about ignorant vampire loving woman. I concentrated on the rings, we were approaching five and I was getting worried. Why wouldn't Jasper pick up, he was meant to pick up on the first ring.

"Bella? What is it? What's wrong?" I hadn't even heard the ringing stop but I didn't care, Jasper's voice engulfed me and I shouted.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" I was scared and worried and it was making me angry. Poor Jasper.

"I was hunting, I dropped my phone. I'm sorry what's wrong?" He was worried now and I didn't like it, but I also knew we all had a right to be.

"Victoria and Laurent are back." I heard him take in a deep breath.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at La Push."

"Who are you with?" As soon as I answered he shot another question at me. He sounded tense.

"Paul."

"Good, stay with him, get him to take you somewhere safe that's out of sight from wherever you saw them, put Paul on." I handed Paul the phone and listened to what Jasper was saying, there was no hiding something from me now.

"What's up Cullen?" Paul asked while not taking his eye off me.

"I'm assuming you heard my conversation with Isabella. Now I need you to make me a promise."

"What is it?"

"If those two vampires Bella mentioned find you before we meet, you have to protect her with your life, she's not exactly useless, she might be able to help in a fight but you'd have to do most of it. Do you promise you will protect her?"

"With my life." Paul stared deep into my eyes as he spoke and I felt myself blush, it was odd that he would die for me and I didn't like hearing it.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the Treaty line as soon as I can, I'll text Bella when I'm there." He hung up.

"He said-"

"I know what he said." I started walking back to Paul's car, glancing back at the water. They were gone, but I now had a bad feeling that they wouldn't be gone for long.

The drive to wherever was quiet, I didn't want to speak and Paul clearly got the message. I was anxiously awaiting when I would see Jasper, I didn't feel safe without him, and I didn't like knowing that Paul would risk his life for me when he barely knew me.

We were driving down some roads that I had never seen before and I guessed we were going to Paul's house. When we pulled up we were at a little wooden house that was across the road from another house just like it and a convenience store. All three were small but that didn't surprise me for La Push. I walked with Paul to the door and he let me in.

"This is my place. I live alone so we shouldn't have any unexpected visitors. Make yourself at home." He walked into the Kitchen but I skipped it and headed straight for the living room. I lay down on the couch as I listened to Paul rummaging about in his cupboards and his fridge. He came in with a packet of biscuits and a cup of tea. He sat on the floor near my head and turned around so our faces were close.

"Want one?" He offered the biscuits to me but I declined. He shook his head as he shovelled one into his mouth and ate it whole.

"So greedy." I said and giggled as his eyes widened.

"Iss a mullf hmmng." He mumbled his words with biscuit in his mouth and it made me giggle harder.

"What?" He swallowed his food and rolled his eyes.

"It's the wolf thing." This time he dunked his biscuit in his tea before shovelling it all into his mouth.

"I'll bet you were just as bad before you went wolf, now you just have a legitimate reason to stuff your face." He nodded and when he had swallowed he grinned.

"Maybe." I laughed and a sweet little smile lit up his face.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him and he was staring into my eyes. He had put the biscuits down and now he was just watching me.

"I need to try something with you, just to see something and I promise I won't bug you about it afterwards, I just need to know. Can I try it?" Everything was serious now and I didn't know why. I was curious as to what Paul wanted to do and one part of me told myself to just let him but I wanted to know what it was before I agreed to anything.

"What is it you want to try?" I asked as I sat up. He got up and sat next to me, turned his body to face mine and put my hands into his.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, I would never do anything to hurt you." For some reason I knew his words were true and as much as I hated to admit it I trust Paul.

"Okay, you can try whatever." He smiled and put his hand on my neck.

"Okay, just relax." He pushed is fingers through my hair and the sensation of his burning hands caressing my head made me close my eyes. I was very aware of his heat begin to touch my face and then his breath was brushing against my lips and I couldn't find it in me to tell him to stop. Before I could find the will to pull away, his lips were on mine in a searing kiss. It was sweet, and passionate, and it was very clear that he had practice. Once his lips were on mine, I found I didn't want to say no. And it wasn't that I suddenly had romantic feelings for Paul, because I didn't it was more that I needed to know what it was like to kiss someone other than a vampire and I have to admit, it was amazing.

It was only when Paul's tongue began to taste my lips that I pulled away. Slightly out of breath, very hot and very red from the kiss I began to fan myself.

"What was that about?" I asked when my breath had come back.

"Well, I needed to know that you're at least attracted to me even if you don't see me in a romantic way yet, the fact that you're clearly attracted to me means that I haven't started liking the completely wrong girl." He was grinning and his arm was around me pulling me into leaning back against him.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm never going to see you in that way?" He laughed. He actually laughed at my words, but not in an insulting way, just like he thought it was seriously hilarious.

"No, Bella, we'll have our time." My phone buzzed telling me I had a text and I knew it would be Jasper. Paul pulled us up off the couch and grabbed his biscuits.

It didn't take us long to get to the treaty line, even with Paul shovelling more biscuits into his stupid grinning face.

When we got there it was dark but I could clearly see Jasper pacing. He was staring at the car as he paced and I couldn't help myself from jumping out and running into him. His arms were wide for me and he hugged me back with as much enthusiasm, if not more.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked as we stood locked in our embrace.

"We were watching the sunset and I saw Victoria's hair in the water, when I looked closer I saw that Laurent was with her. What do you think they want Jasper? Will they leave us alone?" I buried my face in his chest and held on tightly to his back, I didn't even care that Paul could see me clinging to him like that all I cared was that I was with Jasper again.

"I don't care what they want I'm just hoping it's not revenge for James as there is only one way they would get that." I knew what he was talking about and I was even more terrified now. I still couldn't protect myself and I didn't want to have to try anytime soon.

"How's that?" Paul asked from where he was stood against his car. I felt Jasper look up at him but I didn't move.

"How's what?" Asked Jasper, clearly not liking the fact that Paul was with us.

"How can they get revenge?" I squeezed Jasper a little tighter knowing exactly what he was going to say to answer Paul's question.

"By killing Bella." Jasper's arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss my hair. I heard Paul taking a deep breath and I felt the wave of calm that Jasper emitted.

Not so far into the distance a loud howl rang out, a few seconds later a second from another wolf started.

"Wait here." Paul's voice was tight as he walked towards the woods.

I stood still in Jasper's arms feeling truly safe for the first time since I saw Victoria and Laurent. He stroked my hair while breathing deeply keeping the calming feeling wrapped around us like we were in a bubble and it was just us. It was too soon when Jasper tensed up and whispered in my ear.

"We're about to get some more wolf company." I had blocked out the howls, hadn't realised they were getting closer.

Paul stepped out the woods first, followed by Sam and then Jared and Embry, the last two, joined us. I untangled myself from Jasper but he kept one arm firmly around my waist, but I didn't mind, Paul glaring at us from his seat on the hood of his car did bug me a little.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked when we were all stood in silence. Sam took a step forward and sighed.

"We just caught two vampires running towards Forks, we followed them but they caught on to us quick and jumped back into the water. Paul just told us that there's a possibility these vamps are after Bella, we need to know why." Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His hand started to rub circles into my side and he looked down at me with concern in his eyes.

"Remember James, the one that bit Bella?" The Quileutes nodded. "Well these are his coven members. Victoria, the red head, is his mate and Laurent was their friend. It seems there back and the only reason for them to come back here would be for revenge, the only way for them to get revenge is to kill Bella as she is the reason James is dead."

"That means my dad's in danger." I put my head in my hands, I can't believe something like this was happening again, why can't vampires just leave me alone.

"It's okay Bella, we're putting a patrol outside your house for nights and Charlie works a lot, plus we'll get Billy and Harry to make sure he's in La Push every day off he has, we'll make sure your safe." I was about to say my thanks when Jasper butted in.

"Actually, I'll be with Bella at night so they're fine then but the Forks and La Push area will need to be patrolled more thoroughly from now on, it would be better if you searched for her at night." Sam nodded taking in Jaspers advice and it was strange to watch two natural enemies getting along.

They talked a lot and Jasper wanted to stay and discuss patrolling strategies but I wanted to go home and get a shower and relax so Paul offered to take me. I was fine with that. I was glad for the silence of his car, it was nice after the wolves and Jasper's jabbering.

When we got in Paul went to distract Charlie so I could get a shower. The feel of the hot water running over my strained body relaxed me significantly, I started to feel better as I washed and I was content with going downstairs, making a cup of hot chocolate and curling up on the couch next to Paul for a few hours with a blanket.

I got out the shower and went to my room in just my towel. I decided on a tank top and some shorts and as I went to get them I noticed something.

A smell.

A weird smell.

It was new and it shouldn't have been in my room. I looked around and my eyes fell on my bed. There was a small piece of paper left folded on my pillow. I gripped the towel tightly and walked towards my bed. Picking up the note I felt myself shaking. I was terrified and I didn't like feeling so helpless. Someone had been in my room and it freaked me out. I opened up the paper and the words made me clutch the towel tighter.

_Watch your back. We are._

_L._

I rushed to change and practically ran down the stairs. I went into the kitchen shaking and started to make the hot chocolate.

"Paul." I shouted not looking up to watch him walk into the kitchen and then over to me.

"What is it, B?" I handed him the not without looking. I felt his hand come down on my shoulder. I felt him turn my body around to face him. He lifted my chin up so I would look up at him. It was only then that I felt the tears rolling silently down my cheeks.

He saw my tears and pulled me towards his body, engulfing me in his warmth. I let him hold me because it made me feel safe, although not as safe as I would feel with Jasper.

I was terrified, for myself, for my dad, for Jasper, the wolves, the whole of Forks and La Push. And knew, that it was now or never to learn how to defend myself and more importantly, how to kill a vampire.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	14. Wanting to be Mrs Whitlock

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter. 14.

Paul left when Jasper turned up. I was glad to find him sat on my bed even when he was emitting strong waves of worry. The second he saw me he scooped me up and sat me down on my bed, stoking my hair and breathing my scent in deeply.

"I'm sorry I stayed with the wolves, I should have come back with you, I should have made sure you were safe, I should have checked your house out, I'm so sorry Darlin'." I looked up at Jasper's worry clouded face and kissed his lips softly. I felt him relax under my touch as he kissed me back; it was nice to know I could calm him as well as he could calm me. I pulled away from him and rested my forehead against his.

"I'm just glad you're here now, and anyway, I like the fact that you and the wolves were getting on, it's nice to have that balance." He smiled at me but I could still feel the worry rolling off him. "Jasper, stop already, you don't have to be with me twenty-four/seven, especially when there's someone else that can look out for me. I'm fine, I didn't get hurt, I was just afraid and believe it or not, Paul isn't so bad at making a person feel safe. I'm just glad you're here now and I can get some sleep in the arms of my most favourite protector." I kissed him one more time before lying down and pulling him with me. I rested my head on his chest as he continued to stroke my hair.

"I know, I was glad that in my absence it was Paul that was with you, he does have a need to protect you that I understand, although I hope he knows that protecting you is my job." I could hear the jealousy in his voice and it made me giggle. It was nice that in such a scary time Jasper could still feel something as trivial as jealousy.

"Don't worry Jasper, I don't need anyone but you." His grin showed me I had said the right thing, and his kiss showed me that he felt the same. I didn't know such passion could be passed through a kiss, but I was glad that it was with Jasper I was feeling so intensely, instead of Paul. He pulled away after a moment and got himself comfortable.

"Get some sleep Darlin', I'll be right here when you wake up." I felt Jaspers peace, his feeling of serenity wash over me and I smiled as my eyes fluttered closed, unable to stay open and awake any longer.

_I looked around and couldn't help the grin that lit up my face. I knew that this was where I was meant to end up all along. Walking down the beautiful trail made especially for me, with all the people I love around me._

_I smiled up at my father as he led me down my aisle, a tear rolling down his cheek because he knew he was saying goodbye to his little girl, although I wasn't exactly little anymore._

_I couldn't help my eyes moving upwards, couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when I saw him. He looked so devastatingly handsome and I couldn't believe that he was mine. He watched me as I walked in sync with the music towards him, his eyes never left mine and I could tell that he could only see me, 'no one else matters when you're in the room Bella', his words from the time when things were so complicated._

_It seemed like forever and only a second before my father was handing me over to him. Without hesitation, my Dad kissed my cheek and shook the hand of the man that was to become my Husband, handing me over, finally letting his little girl go._

_I couldn't hear what was said, I don't recall anything but the way he looked, so beautiful he took my breath away. His golden eyes piercing into mine, his honey blonde hair hanging in messy curls and his beautiful lips pulled up in the most amazing smile._

_The rings were on our fingers, we spoke the words 'I do' and now he could kiss me. A breath taking kiss filled with Passion and Love. Our emotions combined rolling off of us and onto our loved ones, somewhere deep in my mind I heard the collective gasp as they all felt what we were feeling. But I couldn't find it in me to care or take notice. At that moment the only thing I cared about was his lips on mine._

_And that finally, after everything I was Mrs Isabella Marie Whitlock._

I woke up with a gasp, jumping into the air. I was gasping for breath through the feelings that were still running through me from my dream. It had all felt so real, the warmth from my Dad, the coolness of Japers lips on mine, the strength of love that I felt for him, stronger than I'd ever felt anything before. And the strangest thing was that I wanted the dream to be real, more than anything, I wanted to be that woman from my dream.

Jasper sat up with me and started smoothing out my hair. He looked confused and for some strange reason I wanted him to know every detail of my dream.

"Bella, were you dreaming of Edward?" It was my turn to be confused, what in God's name would make him think that? He could clearly sense my confusion as he spoke again. "There was just so much love pouring off you that I couldn't believe you would dream of anyone else." I could hear something in his tone, like disappointment and jealousy; it made me wonder what he had to feel like that about.

"No I wasn't dreaming of Edward, actually he wasn't even there." I could see Jasper's face light up a little before he controlled himself.

"What were you dreaming of then? If you don't mind me asking." I couldn't think straight, my mind kept going back into my dream.

"It was just so _real_, I could feel everything like I was actually there, I could see everything just as clearly as I do now. We were so happy, everyone was, I've never seen everyone smile so much."

"Bella, who's 'everyone'? Who's 'we'?" I looked up at him, how could he not get it?

"Everyone Jasper. Our families, our friends." He looked at me for a second before it dawned on him.

"Our as in…Me and you?" I smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He got it. "What were we doing?" He was smiling now and I could feel hope coming from him.

"We were getting married." The smile that spread across his face was almost as big and as beautiful as the one from my dream.

"Wow. I can't believe you dreamed about us getting married. I love that you dreamed about us getting married."

"So do I." He grinned at me and pulled me back down to lie against him.

"Maybe we will someday." He whispered the words but I heard them perfectly and they made me smile.

"If we feel anything for each other like we did in the dream, then I don't know why I'd marry anyone else." We stayed silent after that and being in Jasper's arms while thinking about my dream, it didn't take me long to get back to sleep.

I was disappointed when I woke up and I hadn't had another dream like the last but the disappointment was washed away when Jasper kissed me.

"Good morning beautiful." I curled further into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Good morning." I knew I had to get up, it was Monday and I had school, so I dragged myself away from the comfort of Jasper's arms and the warmth of my bed. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. When I was done I made Jasper come downstairs with me as Charlie was still in bed. I made breakfast and when I was only one bite into my cereal Jasper kissed me and left. A few seconds later, Charlie came down the stairs.

"Morning Bells." He looked at the still hot breakfast I had put at his place on the table and grinned.

"Morning dad." He was already digging into his food and making me laugh at the way he stared at it like he was in love with it before he ate a bite.

"Have I ever told you how awesome your cooking is?" He asked as he finished up his plate and washed it.

"I think a few times."

"Well, I'm gonna say it again, you are an amazing cook Bella, you should think about becoming a chef or something." I got up and passed him my bowl and he washed it.

"Thanks dad, I'll think about it." I went back upstairs to get a wash and my bag before heading out to school. Jasper was already sat in my truck when I got outside.

"Your Father's right, you are an amazing cook. By the way you look after your home, if you lived back in my human days you would have made an excellent house wife." I grinned at Jasper and his innuendo.

"Wife, huh Jasper? You tryna tell me something there?" I winked at him and he smiled back, but there was a seriousness in his eyes.

"You should know I would love for you to become Mrs Isabella Marie Whitlock." I smiled at him and at the name as it reminded me of my dream.

"But in my eyes you have to love someone to want to marry them Jasper." The smile and the seriousness never left his expression.

"Exactly." He kissed my cheek softly and then jumped out of my truck just before I rounded the corner to school.

I was distracted all day by what Jasper said, he was insinuating that he loved me, enough to marry me in fact and it scared me a little. I was still suffering from everything with Edward and I wasn't sure I was ready to love again. Yet, at the same time I was thrilled to hear that Jasper may feel that way for me and deep down I admitted to myself that there was a huge possibility that I was starting to feel something close to love for him also.

My admissions scared me the most, but I didn't want to run away from them, I wanted to embrace them, even if it would be secretly.

And a small part of my mind wondered if the way I was feeling for him was the reason I always seemed to feel what he was feeling even if it wasn't a strong emotion.

**I'm sorry that it's short, but I had to put this out there. A bit off fluff between Jasper and Bella so then we can all see how their relationship is progressing, even if she's only just realised it.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	15. The Second Note

**I'm so sorry it's taken forever to get this chapter written, I just didn't have any inspiration for it, and then I left it typed up on my boyfriend's laptop and he forgot to bring his laptop to mine so we had to wait for him to go home to send it to me. It was annoying. **

**But, the bright side is that it's up now and you can see what happens.**

**Without further ado, read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter .15.

The next few weeks passed without incidence. Except Paul, Jared and Embry joined my school and Paul just happened to have all the same classes as me. It was a bit of a nightmare. Every chance he got he made stupid innuendos and tried to hit on me. I knew it was all a joke, to keep the mood light but I got a lot of crap off Jessica because she had a huge crush on Paul.

After school I spent basically all my time with Jasper, apart from when he needed to hunt and then I was under wolf patrol. But most of the time my after school specials with Jasper were perfect. He was always lovely, even when he was training me and he became someone else, he still did everything he could to stop me from getting hurt or feeling bad, although that didn't stop him from pushing me to the limits and being very, very strict about it.

"Come on Bella, you have to push your body to its absolute limit, you have to make yourself tap into that extra part of you that can do more. Come on!" He was shouting and I'm not very good at having people shout at me.

We were stood in a clearing. There was a fifty foot stretch of grass from tree to tree, one end to the other. And he was making me run from one tree to the other, over and over again without stopping. I had already been at this for twenty minutes, I had already fallen twice and I was almost at the point of passing out.

"Isabella, you're getting slow, hurry up!" He was following my pace and pushing me. It was making me angry. "Hurry!"

I kept up my pace as much as I could but I was getting slower and I could feel it. It wasn't the only thing I could feel though.

There was something inside, a deep, warm sensation filling my veins and pushing itself up, trying to get to my heart. I pushed it down because really, what was it going to do to help right now.

"Jasper, I can't…" I panted out the words because I couldn't breathe properly.

"Yes you can. Come on!" He kept jogging and pulling me along with him.

"No." My one word was a whisper. I could barely catch a breath and my muscles felt like they were about to die.

"Yes, Isabella, now RUN!" I was getting really angry with Jasper, he knew he was pushing me to the limit and he knew I was hurting, but he didn't do anything to help me.

The warm feeling was coming back and this time I didn't push it down. I embraced it and it made me feel better. I could breathe again and my muscles were suddenly stronger. I felt better and more alive.

I spun around and grabbed Jasper. I pushed him up against a tree and…Snarled?

"I said, NO!" He was looking at me in complete shock with his mouth gaping open. "What?" I snarled the word and couldn't help but laugh at the strange face he was pulling.

"Bella, your eyes." I rolled the eyes he was talking about and let him go. But I didn't let go of the warm feeling that had nestled itself comfortably into my flesh and bones.

"What about them, bully?" He laughed and moved away from the tree.

"Is that my new nickname?"

"Well you are a bully while we're training. What's wrong with my eyes?" He moved over to a big duffle he brought and took out a bottle of water and a cereal bar.

"They've turned red. I think it's because you've turned on your vampire abilities. I'll need to take some blood from you while you're tuned in." He passed me the water and the cereal bar and then went back into his bag and pulled out a syringe.

"How lovely." I put the water and cereal bar down and walked over to him. I put my arm out in front of him. "Take what you need." He tied a rope around the top of my arm.

"You'll feel a small prick."

"That's what she said." He chuckled but didn't let my comment stop him. He placed the needle against my skin and pushed it in. He was wrong. I didn't feel anything. I watched as the blood – my blood – oozed out of my vein and into the little vial that Jasper held. The first vial was filled and it bubbled as Jasper shook it. He put it in a tub and then replaced it with an empty vial.

Altogether he filled four vials with my changing blood and I felt absolutely normal. I watched as he took the needle out my skin and it healed instantly. It freaked me out a little, watching my skin pull over and the small dot of blood fade. But I just pulled the fading warm feeling closer to me and smiled. The feeling may have been fading but I could still feel some of it, a lingering heat that sat in my muscles, waiting to be awakened I think.

"Right, now that I've got that I want you to keep running, see what this change in you has done to your speed and duration. Now, RUN!" The drill sergeant was back but it didn't bother me as the warm feeling came back full force when I ran and I've never felt freer in my life.

We kept running for hours, I was surprised to see Jasper running fast to keep up with me. I laughed a lot as I ran and Jasper grinned. It was sunset when Jasper stopped us for the day. He thought we should be back before my dad as he worries and I agreed. So we packed up our things and then ran back to Jasper's car.

My dad was interested in our day, he usually inquires about the time I spend with Jasper, especially considering Jasper's been around pretty much all the time recently. We told him we'd gone hiking (not entirely a lie) and then he'd helped me with some school work (complete lie). Charlie's never completely happy with some of the descriptions of our days, but he likes Jasper and seems to like me hanging out with him.

And although Charlie doesn't know how intimate my relationship with Jasper is, he suspects and he definitely makes it obvious that he suspects but he never makes it seem like a bad thing. He definitely prefers Jasper over his brother, which I'm happy with. Jasper gets along with Charlie; they can discuss sports, work, fishing and strangely me, the four things my dad's life revolves around.

Jasper recently got a job working on the force with my dad and it made Charlie instantly trust him, especially with me because he knows that Jasper can protect me, not that I will need protecting after Jasper trains me up, apparently.

I was surprised to say that my life was going perfect, a few weeks of perfection that I wouldn't swap for anything. I was happy, I had great friends, my parents were happy, and I had an almost boyfriend who cared for me more than I wanted to comprehend. Everything was great.

"Dad, Jazz, I have some homework to do upstairs, could you two do the dishes and then maybe watch a game together or something." I smiled at them as I got up from my seat at the table and my heart warmed as they both grinned back at me. The two most important men in my life, getting on and loving life, I was _so happy_.

"Course we will Bells, your school work is important. And actually Jasper there's this great fishing show on in a minute, if we get these done quick we won't miss any. What d'ya say?"

"That sounds great Charlie, I need to catch up on some of my fishing anyway." I know, Jasper liking fishing is strange, he's too much like my dad. I just grinned as they started talking fishing, kissed the top of both their heads and made my way up to my bedroom. I opened up my laptop. The homework was History, about the civil war. Our teacher wanted us to find out what kind of thing the women and men who stayed at home had to do in the south. He wanted us to collect a lot of information about the South's side of the war.

So I started typing. He'd given us things to think about. Like how they made soldiers uniforms, how they would have had to open their houses for injured soldiers, the lack of supplies and food. Anything that could have been associated to the war and that could have affected the conditions of living to the civilians.

Anything really, which was a very wide search.

I got doing what I could and I saved anything I thought could be important to the paper we'd have to write on the subject. I was sat in my room typing and searching, reading and remembering anything I found important.

I think Jasper and Charlie started watching a game after their fishing programme as I heard them shouting a few times.

I was looking through some online articles about the living and working conditions in Galveston during the war. I was intrigued and fascinated as I read but I felt the cold whip of wind as the vampire entered my room. I spun round faster than I would ever have before and, acting on instinct, I ran, grabbed the vampire before he could leave the room and pushed him hard against the wall.

I had my hands around his throat before he could speak.

"Who are you?" I asked. I kept my voice low, so Jasper couldn't hear.

The vampire let out a half cough and then two things hit me.

Number 1, he couldn't speak because I had cut off his oxygen supply.

Number 2, his eyes were golden.

I released my grip by a tiny fraction, just so he could squeak out a sound.

"I mean no harm, I was just delivering a note, I did not realise this territory was taken. Forgive me." I felt the growl that erupted in my throat and I didn't know how to stop it.

"Who are you?" I asked again. I wanted an answer.

"Please-"

"Eleazar? What are you doing here?" Jaspers voice came from the other side of the room. I didn't let him go, even if Jasper knows him, he still may be a threat.

"I was just delivering a note, I mean her no harm Jasper please, I did not know you were here. Please, get her to let me go." The plead in his voice was what made me release him, not Jasper. I gave him a little room but not enough that he could escape.

"Delivering what note? And for who?" Jasper asked, coming over to my side and putting his arm around my waist. His touch calmed me down but I didn't let my warm feeling go and with it stayed my power.

"It's on the bed. And I was doing it for Irina's mate, his name is Laurent, he asked for a favour and because he was Irina's mate I didn't want to say no, it's too impolite of me." At Laurent's name a small growl erupted from Jaspers chest. I placed my hand over his heart and the growl subsided. We always reacted to each other's touch, it was strange but nice.

"I thought it was them." Jasper ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Jasper, I never meant any harm, I'm sorry and I'm sure Irina doesn't know a thing."

"I know Eleazar, don't worry, it's just we've had a run in with Laurent before as well as the woman he is helping, Victoria. We believe they are after Bella and I won't allow anything to happen to her." There was threat in Jasper's voice and Eleazar nodded.

"I understand Jasper, and If I knew this included you and your…Friend then I would never have agreed to help, please forgive me." Eleazar gave me and Jasper a strange look and I got the feeling that they were hiding something.

"Of course Eleazar, you nothing to ask forgiveness for." I moved away from Jasper as he spoke to Eleazar and picked up the note. It had my name on the front and I was scared as I opened it, the first note wasn't dangerous but it was chilling and I didn't want them taunting me, I wanted to keep the peace and happiness I'd felt earlier.

I unfolded the note and almost puked in horror.

_I wonder who made the lovely sacrifice to feed me and help me write this letter.  
>I only learnt his name when I heard your mother scream it as I left.<br>I hope you cared for this Phil._

The note was written in blood and I hoped to God she was lying about it being my mother's husbands blood.

Jasper turned to me and pried the paper from my fingers. I grabbed my phone and dialled my mother's number. She answered instantly.

"Oh, Bella, I was just about to call." She was crying, her voice was shaking and she sounded tired.

"Mum are you alright? Is it Phil?" She whimpered before answering.

"I'm fine Bella, but Phil, well he's in the hospital in a coma, the doctors think an animal got into the house and attacked him, his throat is severely damaged and he lost a lot of blood. Bella they say he might not survive the night."

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	16. Figuring Out The Gift

**I just thought I'd let you know that Bella's gift is going to be a big part of this one and I am extending it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter .16.

"Oh, Mum, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come to Jacksonville, I could get on a plane tonight and be there soon." She was still crying but she was trying to calm herself down.

"No Bella, you have school and your father to worry about, you stay in Forks. I have some friends who are putting me up for the next few nights and I don't want you seeing Phil while he's like this, but thank you honey." I could hear a few people in the background talking to her. "Anyway Bells, the nurse has just told me that the doctor will be coming out to talk to me soon so I'll call you back later or in the morning. Stay safe honey. I love you."

"And you mum, I love you too." She hung up and I hoped to God that she had her friends with her. Jasper put his arms around me as a tear fell down my face.

"He'll be alright Bella, I'll call Carlisle and get him to keep an eye on Phil condition. He'll do everything he can." I nodded and pulled away from him.

"Why are they doing this?" I asked Eleazar.

"Laurent said he was helping a friend avenge the death of their mate, he told me I wouldn't come into contact with anyone and I wouldn't have to kill anyone, I was just a post man. When I smelt the blood on the letter I knew some of the killing had already been done and I didn't agree with it but I had already said I would do it and Irina begged me to help so as to get along with her mate. I did it for my family." He rested his body against the wall and lowered his head in shame.

"You don't have to justify yourself Eleazar, I understand that you didn't know who it would hurt." I wasn't angry at him anymore, I was tired. "Jasper, do you think they're going to kill me?" Jasper growled at my words and I held his hand to comfort him. He took my face between his hands and kissed my lips lightly.

"I will never let that happen Bella, I promise, you will come to no harm." He kissed me again and turned to Eleazar with wondering eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as Eleazar stared at me.

"I can't read her." His voice was a whisper as he continued to stare at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I have the ability to sense the type and strength of talents of gifted vampires, yet I cannot sense anything from you."

"Maybe that's because I'm not a vampire." He smiled but shook his head no.

"I can also sense the gifts that humans would possess after being changed, but from you I sense nothing, or more correctly I can't get through to try and sense what your gift is, which means your blocking me." Jasper gasped and when I looked at him he was grinning.

"Blocking you how?" I asked still not really getting this conversation.

"You have a gift Bella." Jasper pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes a very powerful gift, I don't find very many people that can block me, could Edward read her mind?"

"No, it frustrated him to hell but she was always a blank slate to him." They were both smiling at each other, personally I didn't know why this was such a good thing.

"Look I hate to break this up but my step-father is in hospital dying and I'm really not in the mood to talk vampire crap I just want to sleep." Eleazar nodded and Jasper apologised. "Don't be silly I was just wondering if you guys could wrap this up until another, more appropriate time."

"Of course but I would love to help you expand your ability. By how thoroughly you're blocking me I can tell your ability has great potential." Eleazar spoke as he positioned himself to leave.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Eleazar said one last goodbye to us and then departed silently through the window.

"Would you like me to stay tonight Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and snuggled into his neck, drinking in his scent. It was like leather but sweetened down with cinnamon. It was lovely, like the most perfect and intriguing perfume that I would want to smell everywhere.

"Obviously. You should know by now Jasper that I want you here every night." I felt the happiness wash over him and onto me and it made me smile.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Jasper pretended to leave after I told Charlie about Phil. He tried his best to comfort me but it was a bit awkward so I just excused myself and told him I was really tired, which I was.

I got a shower and made my way into my bedroom with just a towel wrapped around myself, forgetting that I would have Jasper waiting for me. I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw him.

"Sorry darlin' but I thought you were expecting me." He was grinning and trying unsuccessfully to not look at my body, which was barely concealed beneath the undersized towel (Charlie tried doing the laundry and he shrank everything he washed).

"I know I just forgot, could you turn around while I get dressed please." He smiled and turned his face to the wall, standing so then he couldn't see me. I quickly dressed in a tank top and shorts and grabbed him, swiftly turning his body around. I pulled his face down to mine and caught his lips in a heated kiss.

We fell back onto my bed, our lips still locked with passion. My hands found his hair and I pulled his face closer to mine.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled me up to sit on his lap. His hands found my hips and he gripped them while caressing the exposed skin beneath his fingers. Just that smallest of touches made me moan into his mouth. I felt the grin on his lips at the sound I had made as he took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked it lightly.

"You are supposed to be tired and trying to get some sleep not enticing me with those orgasmic sounds." He trailed soft, wet kisses from my lips, up my jaw to my ear. He stopped to nibble on my earlobe which made me moan even more before he started trailing his beautiful kisses down my neck.

"Well you have to stop kissing me first." Unfortunately, he did exactly as I said and stopped kissing me. "You no fun." I said as I mock glared at him and stuck my tongue out. He laughed at my childish ways and kissed me softly before lying me down under my covers and cuddling my waist.

I snuggled into his chest and sighed, almost falling to sleep as soon as my eyes closed.

"You get some rest beautiful, you need it." He kissed my hair and breathed in my scent.

"Okay. Night Jazz." I spoke through the ever growing slumber and I was surprised that my sentence even made sense.

"Goodnight Bella."

Jasper and Eleazar began trying to help me expand my gift, which proved harder than they thought it would be. I had to tap into the vampire part of me before I could find the will to reach the gift properly and even then it was seriously difficult because I could never grasp it properly. Eleazar said that I just needed to be in a dangerous situation and it would show itself if I needed it, like if someone threatened Jasper, or something.

We worked on it more than anything now and Jasper began taking notes on his laptop of everything that was going on while Eleazar tried his best to train me.

There was only once when he got close to sensing me. He said that before he senses any gifts he can feel the essence of a person's mind, like their mental aura. He said he could just begin to feel mine before my shield snapped back into place.

What I was better at was shielding others. By the end of the day I really wanted to kill Jasper and Eleazar because of how they got me to use it but I have to admit it really did help.

"You know Bella," Eleazar started as he began pacing a circle around me and Jasper. "There's a second element to my gift. I can use it to infiltrate other vampires mind and turn the pain that they have inflicted to all of their victims back onto them." I thought for a second not entirely understanding what he was saying.

"How?" I asked as he watched Jasper.

"The after essence of their victims is stained on their mental aura, I can tap into that and reverse it. Bella I think you need to see someone you love get hurt before you can really grasp your gift and put it on someone else." Eleazar looked at Jasper and Jasper nodded. "Are you sure Jasper? It will hurt."

"This was a long time coming my friend." Only a second after Jasper spoke was he on the ground and screaming. He sounded like he was in so much pain.

"Eleazar don't you're hurting him."

"That's the whole point Bella, you have to see this, you have to force yourself into tapping into your ability so you can protect him." Jasper's screams got louder and longer, he was hurting so badly and I couldn't do anything about it.

I started to feel the warmth in my muscles, it spread through my veins and hit my heart and I couldn't control myself. I ran, full force, towards Eleazar. He barely had time to react before he was being thrown into a tree.

"Stop it." I screamed my words in his face and a snarl followed them. My inner vampire wanted to rip Eleazar's throat out for what he was doing to Jasper and I almost came close, but Jasper made me stop my attack.

"Bella, please, help me!" His words were screamed at me and I could see he was in terrible pain. I ran to his side and held him, pushing the hair out of his face and kissing his forehead. "Help." He whispered as he gritted his teeth trying to stop himself from screaming with me so close.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I can't." He whimpered and the screaming started again.

"You know Bella, some vampires have died from the pain that I caused them using this part of my gift. And I know that Jasper has caused a lot of pain to many people, he could die if you don't help him." My eyes flew back to Jasper's face. His features were contorted in pain and I wanted to scream and cry and generally hurt Eleazar, but first I wanted to help Jasper, because I couldn't lose someone I loved again.

I started to see red and that's when I felt it. It was like an elastic band wrapped around my mind and I started trying to stretch it. I held on to the warmth that was invading every cell in my body and I pulled as hard as I could on the band, trying with everything inside me to help Jasper. I could feel it moving but it never left my mind. It was like a blanket that was made to fit me perfectly but it was elastic so it could stretch.

I could see it making its way to Jasper and finally cascading over him, covering him and making him safe. And I could now _feel_ him better than I had ever felt him before. It was like he was now inside my consciousness, like he was now a part of me and as long as I was protecting him I would always know where he was.

I turned away from Jasper, who was now sitting up and panting heavily. I looked at Eleazar and he was smiling.

"I didn't think you would do it." And I could feel the astonishment coming from him. As well as awe and wonder.

"What are you so in awe of?" I had to ask.

"How did you know he was feeling awe Bella?" Jasper stood up and I made sure to keep my blanket over him.

"I can just feel it." Eleazar smiled and his feeling of wonder intensified.

"Bella, could you put your shield over me please." I looked at Jasper and unconsciously stood closer to him, protecting him. " I promise Jasper will be alright." I took his word, because I knew Jasper trusted him.

I extended my blanket and it stretched easily over to Eleazar. The second it hit his mind I could feel him as well and I don't know how I knew, but somehow I knew that Eleazar's ability was called ability identification and there was no pain part of it. _They lied to me._

"You never caused Jasper to be in pain, you can't even do that so why did you pretend?" I asked, completely outraged. I could have killed Eleazar, I almost did, because of them pretending.

"We pretended because we knew that you wouldn't be able to find that part of you until someone you loved was in danger. And we wouldn't put anyone in actual danger so we had to pretend. But Bella, how did you know about my gift?" I couldn't answer his question. "Okay, new question, how do you feel when someone is under your shield?" At least I could answer this one.

"It's like they become a part of me." I answered and he grinned.

"It makes sense." Jasper was looking between us and I could feel that he was a little confused.

"Why are you confused Jasper?" I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes. Something he'll have to get used to.

"What are you two talking about?" Jasper asked and I could see that his question was pointed more towards Eleazar.

"I may not be able to sense Bella, but I am still good at working out abilities even when I can't feel them. I can see now that Bella is not just a shield, she can copy or use another person's ability when they are under her protection, it is like she's taking payment from them, they get to lend her skill so she gets to lend theirs." I nodded. What he was saying felt right, it made sense to me.

"So Bella is even more powerful than we originally imagined." Jasper said, highlighting the one thing that I had never thought.

"Yes, a _lot_ more powerful."

Eleazar left a few days after we had shed some light on my ability. He told me to keep practicing with Jasper but Jasper didn't like me being able to use his ability and know his emotions, so I tried not to put my shield over him.

Instead I used it on people at school, once I was even able to cover the entire cafeteria, but it hurt my head so I stopped. I was glad that none of the completely human people could tell what I was doing but the wolves could feel it. They said it felt like someone was touching their minds. I didn't like that analogy.

Two weeks after Eleazar left Jasper was desperate for a hunting trip. He was going away for the weekend and so I was under wolf protection but I was glad when on the Saturday I got a minute alone while going to the grocery store. I was glad to finally get a minutes peace while on my way home, when my truck broke down. Yep, it just up and broke and I was left stranded in the middle of an empty road.

I got my phone out my pocket and tried dialling Paul's number but I couldn't get a reception. After fifteen minutes sat in my truck I decided that walking was my best option.

I didn't like the feelings I got as I stepped out my truck and began the long walk towards home. I felt like someone was watching me, and not someone nice. I upped my pace as the feelings got stronger and I was almost to the point of running when I smacked into something.

It appeared in front of me so fast that I didn't have the time to stop before I was smacking right into it. Thankfully I didn't go tumbling to the ground I just took a few unsteady steps back. When I looked up I can't say I was surprised to find Laurent standing in front of me.

"Hello Bella." His voice was smooth and I saw him glance behind me. I didn't turn. Instead I reached out with my new sixth sense. It only took a few seconds for my shield to hit her and I knew that she was exactly 7.3 feet behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I retracted my shield and brought it as close to myself as possible.

"We want you."

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	17. Captured

**Sorry about the wait, I've had absolutely no inspiration but finally today I could actually think and write.**

**DISCAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 17.

I went with them quietly. I didn't see the point in putting up a fuss; after all I probably couldn't take them on my own. I was surprised and happy when they took me to a little shack just off the border of La Push. One of the wolves would have to run past here at some time and hopefully it would be soon.

Laurent shoved me onto a blanket in the corner of the room.

"Tie her up, I don't want her trying to run." Laurent picked up a rope and followed Victoria's order.

"Yeah because if I was going to run I'd totally let you take me first." I rolled my eyes at her and in a second she was across the room and her palm was whipping across my face. It stung and I'm sure my cheek was growing red, but I didn't react, I just smiled and I think it annoyed her more.

"Just get her tied up." He did as she said and for a second he pressed his palm lightly to the mark on my face and mimed 'I'm sorry' to me. I nodded my head once and then looked away, letting him get on with tying me up.

When he was done he moved away from me and walked towards Victoria. She was staring out a window, watching nothing. I rested my head back against the wall and thought about Jasper. He's going to hate himself for not being around while this was happening but then again Jasper being out of town is probably why they decided to take me now.

Victoria turned to me and glared, her teeth bared slightly in a distorted grin as she walked slowly towards me.

"Laurent, get the camera set up." She knelt down in front of me, grabbing my cheeks between her fingers, digging her nails into my skin. "Although I am going to enjoy your torture, I'm going to be absolutely ecstatic at the pain it will cause those freaks that call themselves vampires. I know they left you but I also know that this will hurt your precious little Jasper more than it ever would have hurt that ginger one. He won't have a reason to live once you're gone, and the recording of both of your deaths will go to the rest of those pathetic animal drinkers and it will crush them. I have this all worked out Bella, you've just made it easier for me by becoming involved with your Jasper." She slapped me again, not hard this time it was more patronising but I couldn't care about anything she would do to my body right now, all I cared about was Jasper. _They're going to kill Jasper._

She started to walk away but I couldn't let her go without saying something.

"You really think Jasper would let you kill me and not do anything about it? Yes, you're right my death will hurt him, but you of all people should know that the loss of a vampires mate is a hard thing to handle and I know Jasper a hell of a lot better than you do, I know he will be dead set on revenge, and I promise you Victoria, he won't stop until he has your head as a trophy." I barely registered the words I was saying, I just knew that it was the right thing to say.

Laurent had the camera set up just as Victoria went to hit me again, but she stopped herself and grinned.

"Oh, are you finally ready to accept him as your mate? Because that would make this all the more fun." I stared at her in shock, the reality of everything with Jasper finally hitting me. The feelings I got everytime I was around him, the way we were always in tune with each other's emotions, the reason he told me that maybe we'd get married someday, why I _wanted_ us to get married someday even though I've always hated the concept of marriage, the reason he stayed behind when everyone else were so easily coaxed into leaving me, and why he wanted to protect me that fateful day of my eighteenth birthday. Jasper wasn't protecting his brother's girlfriend; he was protecting his own soul mate.

Jasper is my soul mate.

"Yes, you know now don't you, and the fact that you're only just admitting it to yourself will make it even harder for him not to crumble completely." She turned back to Laurent. "Have you got it set up yet?" He nodded and she grinned that distorted thing again. "Good. Now Bella, let me get a taste of that sweet blood of yours." She grabbed my hair and ripped my head back, exposing my neck. I could feel some strands of hair popping out of my scalp and I knew I would have a big bald spot if she didn't loosen up her grip soon, so I complied and let her begin to drain my blood.

Her teeth scraped across the skin on my neck and then bit into my flesh. I could feel the warmth of my blood dripping out of me some of it going into her mouth, some dripping down my neck and onto my chest.

She kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking and it felt like it would never end, but I didn't feel any different, I didn't start to feel weak or dizzy or disoriented like I used to when I was losing a lot of blood and I knew I was losing a lot of blood because my top was already completely soaked in the stuff, it had started to pool on the floor and she was still drinking more than half of what was coming out of me.

Victoria finally pulled away, looking shocked and clearly wondering what was going on. I felt the wound on my neck begin to close and her eyes widened as she watched me healing. What I wasn't expecting was that ugly grin to envelop her features and for her to begin cackling like a witch but she did.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to have so much fun with you." The hand that was still in my hair tightened its grip and pulled my head back smashing my skull into the wall beside me. I felt more blood begin to drip from the wound she had created but it was only seconds later that the pain disappeared and the wound closed. "Let's see what I can break now. Laurent any ideas?"

"I'd start with her legs." He sounded bored and kept his eyes on the camera. I knew he didn't want to watch and I didn't blame him.

"Good idea." She brought her bare foot up and placed it on my knee cap. Her grin widened as she began to press down, slowly and purposefully until the bones in my knee began to crack and shatter. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the pain, not giving her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Once she was done with my knee she went to my other leg and put her foot over my shin. "Come on Isabella, you know you want to scream for us." I stared right in her eyes as she did the same thing to my shin, crushing it until it was completely shattered, but I never made a sound.

She glared at me and grabbed my right hand, making sure the camera could see perfectly as she broke each one of my fingers, bending them backwards until they couldn't go any further. She did it to both of my hands, but I just ground my teeth together and ignored the pain, thinking only of Jasper, my beautiful, wonderful Jasper.

I could tell she was getting extremely annoyed with me by the time she broke my fingers. Within half an hour after she had broken both my arms twice and my legs again, she punched me in the face more times than I could count with more force than I thought was possible and she stood on my chest, crushing my ribcage into my vital organs and I started coughing up an extraordinary amount of blood. That was the only time I thought I was going to die. I could feel my body crumbling beneath her, my lungs and my heart working as hard as they could in their damaged and battered state and I actually thought to myself that they were working for no reason, as this surely was going to kill me. But only seconds after the thought had swirled through my brain, my chest began rising and repairing itself, I stopped coughing up blood and my lungs started helping me breathe rather than drowning me.

And throughout the entire time I didn't make a sound.

She screaming and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back once again and smashing it into the wall.

"Why. Aren't. You. Scream. Ing!" With every syllable she smashed my head into the wall until there was no wall left to throw it into. She let me go and moved away from me, wiping my blood off her face with the back of her hand. She moved over to Laurent and turned the camera off. "I'm going to patrol. Clean her up and make sure she's all repaired and ready for the time I get back. I will make you scream for mercy bitch, even if it takes me forever." She ran out the house and Laurent left the room. He came back with a bowl of water and a bag. He put the bowl down on the floor and took a bar of chocolate out the bag.

"Here, it will help you keep your strength up." He also took a bottle of water out the bag and some clean cloths. He dipped a cloth into the water as I ate and, leaving it there for a moment, he pushed my fingers back into place so they could heal properly. It hurt but I barely noticed as the chocolate kept my mind occupied, it tasted so good.

He picked up the cloth and started to clean the blood from my face. I was surprised it hadn't disappeared like it usually would but maybe that's because there was so much of it now.

"Bella, I'm very sorry about this, about everything that's happened, but Victoria has been so bent on revenge and she's saved my life a time or two so I owed her, I couldn't say no." He picked up the bottle of water when I finished with the chocolate and I took a drink.

"I don't need an explanation, I just need Jasper." He nodded and continued wiping at my face, trying to get all the blood and grime off my skin.

"I know, that's why I sent him a message, I don't know when he'll get here or if he even can but he knows what's happening. What James did to you wasn't right and I didn't support it, I feel the same about what Victoria is doing, and although I'm helping I severely wish I wasn't." Just the fact that Laurent had gotten in touch with Jasper for me made me jump up and try to hug him, but I forgot that my hands and legs were tied and I fell over into the bowl of water which was now tinged pink with my blood.

"Thank you, Laurent, thank you so much for getting a message to Jasper." He helped me back into the sitting position and went to change the water. When he was back he sat in front of me and started to dab at the blood in my hair.

"You're welcome Bella, it was the least I could do but like I said I'm not sure if he will be able to do anything about it." I knew he would. The first thing Jasper would do was tell the wolves and that would mean they should be coming for me, sooner or later.

"He'll figure something out; he really is a very smart man." Laurent smiled.

"Yes, I doubt he would have been mated to you if he wasn't." His smile fell a little after he spoke. "I am also sorry that you had to find out about him being your soul mate like this, I know it had to be a bit of a shock." I smiled but shook my head.

"Don't be sorry, at least I know now, but I think I always knew, on some deeper level, there was always something more to mine and Jasper's relationship and I can't wait to let him know." Laurent smiled again and he was about to say something but he shook his head and put a finger over his lips before continuing to clean me up. I knew that it must mean Victoria was almost back and only a few seconds later was she barging through the front door.

"Anything?" Laurent asked. He stood and took his bag and the water away.

"Nothing. They don't have a clue." She told Laurent to turn the camera back on and then came to kneel beside me again. "You ready to scream?"

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	18. Scream

**WARNING! FOUL LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Change of POV will occur in this chapter due to Bella getting knocked out. It will be third person and I hope it will be the only time in this story that it happens, although it may not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 18.

I didn't scream, I had to bite the inside of my cheeks over and over to stop myself from screaming, but I didn't scream. I could tell Victoria was getting angrier than before, she was completely livid after the second round.

She had destroyed the house using my body. She dislocated my shoulders, broke every bone she could find and cracked my skull open over and over. I was feeling week, but I stayed alive, awake and I never gave her the satisfaction of hearing me crying out in pain.

I wondered how long this could go on for. I knew Victoria would never tire and everytime she would get too angry she would feed off me. I didn't know how much longer I could last. How much more my body could take. The pain was worse than anything I could imagine, well except the feeling of the venom when James bit me, but it was close. My head was dizzy because my body wasn't creating blood as fast as it was losing it anymore and I could tell this torture had been going on for hours because it was suddenly dark.

"Scream you fucking bitch!" Yes, she was definitely livid. She kicked my head after she spoke and I fell to the ground. I couldn't take it anymore, I could barely think coherently, I just couldn't handle it, but I would never scream. "I said SCREAM!" She kicked me again this time her heal hit directly on my temple and it was the last thing my body could handle. Before the blackness engulfed me completely I swear I saw a big dark silver wolf lunging for Victoria.

**POV Third Person, Quileute Pack.**

He could smell something, something strange that shouldn't be here not so close to the reservation. It wasn't pure like her, it was tainted with the trace of Leech. The smell of copper filled his nostrils the closer he got to wherever this scent was coming from; it was copper and her and Leech and for a moment he didn't understand why any of this was familiar but it hit him. It was not copper, it was blood, _her_ blood, and the Leech scent was definitely the redhead.

He opened his thoughts to the pack mind, knowing Jared would be closer to the others.

_Jared, I think they have Bella. I can smell her blood mixed with the Leech, it's close to where I am._

His best friend in the pack was silent for a moment and then his mind was suddenly in action, taking in the strange scent that Paul had opened up to him.

_Holy shit we have to warn Sa-_

They're thoughts were cut off by a howl and they knew it was they're Alpha calling.

_I just got a phone call from Jasper, Victoria has Bella somewhere near the border._

_I know Sam I can smell them._

_Well then Paul don't hesitate, GET TO HER! _It was a command that Sam barked at Paul although it wasn't needed, Paul was already on his way there.

He crashed through the tree's and wildlife to get to her, trying to make as little sound as possible. He knew that the rest of the pack was following but he was closest and he'd do anything to save that weird girl even if she was the mate of a Leech.

The scent was suddenly overpowering to him, he couldn't smell anything else and he hated noticing that her blood was more prominent than anything. His legs pushed him faster, closer towards her, he needed to make sure she was safe. His eyes caught the sight of the little shack easily. Half the walls were broken down and he could see the redhead kicking her heal into Bella's temple. _That's it,_ he thought bounding through the broken down walls and grasping the arm of the Leech with his teeth, tearing it clean of its socket easily, _this bitch is dead._

He barely noticed the other Leech as his body collided with the redhead, Victoria. He was ecstatic everytime he heard the satisfying crack of her stone body breaking beneath his teeth. But she was smart, and very cunning, she dodged some of his attacks easily, knowing he was running off blind rage.

He was thankful when she flipped away from him wrong and gave him the chance to tear her left leg from her body. Her cry of pain hurt his ears, it was a mix between a growl and a scream, but he just grinned at her.

She lunged for him trying to bite into his shoulder but he knew that vampire venom was a death sentence for his kind so he moved at the last second and took of her other arm.

It was now that the rest of them showed up. Two helped him out with finishing her off (after her pathetic attempt at getting away) and the other two paced around the second Leech he hadn't been paying attention to. It was only after Jared phased back and burnt the redhead that Paul realised.

_There's five of us._

_No shit dumbass._ Was Embry's witty reply at his idiocy.

_When did that happen?_ Paul asked as he watched the new russet wolf walk around Bella with a whimper locked in his mind.

_Just before I got the phone call from Jasper, he flipped out because he heard Charlie talking about how good for Bella Jasper is. Thankfully he got into the woods before he phased._

Paul nodded his appreciation at Sam and then at the new wolf (who on inspection he decide it must be Jacob Black, he was meant to be the next to turn anyway), and then phased back to a human.

He dressed himself in the three quarter shorts that were tied around his leg and then walked over to Bella. The Jacob wolf started to growl at Paul's close proximity to the unconscious girl but Paul just looked at the young wolf before picking her up and beginning to run to Sam and Emily's house.

The rest of the wolves followed, running ahead of him and taking the second Leech with them. They would leave his fate up to Jasper.

When he got to the house that Sam and Emily lived in he noticed that Jacob and Embry were kept outside to watch over the Leech. He took Bella inside and placed her on the bed in the spare bedroom where Emily told him.

The room was already filled with bowls of water and cloths, food and drinks and a first-aid kit in case Bella needed patching up.

Once Paul had laid Bella comfortably on the bed he was told to leave by Emily who set to work on cleaning up Bella the second the door was closed.

It felt like hours but was probably only minutes later when they heard Bella begin to stir.

**POV Bella**

When consciousness took over again the pain was gone. I was now lying on a comfortable and warm piece of furniture and I could smell muffins. I could also feel someone rubbing a cloth along my legs. I took a deep breath in and opened my eyes.

The room I was in was cosy, there was a wood dresser in the corner and matching wood furniture like the bedside table and a chair that was currently being sat on by the woman who was cleaning my legs. I was surprised to see that it was Emily, Sam's fiancée.

"Well, it's good to see you're okay. I've checked you over and considering how much blood is on you it's surprising to see you have absolutely no marks on you whatsoever." She put the blood stained cloth down into a bowl and turned to face me completely. "Would you like to take a shower or have something to eat?" As much as the food smelt amazing I knew that I looked (and probably smelt) gross, so I decided on the shower first. "Alright the bathroom is just through there and I'll get you some clean clothes ready." She pointed to a door to my right and then left the room.

I got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. It was bigger than I imagined but still quite small, I didn't mind though, all I cared about was the fact that it had the necessities. I used the toilet and stripped off. There was a knock on the door and then Emily's voice rang through the wood.

"I've brought you some clothes that I'm sure will fit you, a clean towel, a hair brush and a new toothbrush." I opened the door slightly and took them.

"Thanks Emily." I closed the door and locked it. I put the clothes and things down and put the towel over the radiator to get it warm. I turned the shower on and got in.

The water took some time to warm up but it was nice and soothing and getting all that grime and blood off my body felt great. I stayed in the shower longer than usual, mainly because it took forever to get all the crap off my body, but also because after all that pain and torture it felt absolutely fantastic to be in the shower and letting my body relax.

I washed myself as thoroughly as I could, scrubbing and re-scrubbing my skin and hair until I was red raw. I got out the shower after washing myself at least three times. I draped the hot towel around myself and looked in the mirror. I looked like normal, as if nothing had changed. I brushed my hair out and thanked genetics that I wasn't head sore. I brushed my teeth after my hair and then changed into the jeans and the t-shirt that Emily leant me. Once I was dressed I left the bathroom to find Emily sat on the chair she was in before.

"How do you feel?" She asked, taking my bloodied clothes from me.

"Better, thank you." I said, smiling at her.

"There's someone here to see you Bella." She stood up and walked out the room. I followed her out the bedroom and through a hall then into the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to find Sam, Jared and Paul there but I was by extremely surprised by the last person I saw.

"Jasper!" I ran to him and flung myself in his arms. He grinned when he saw me and picked me up, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for not being there Bella. I missed you so much and I hate that I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry." I shushed him by kissing him.

"Jasper, you have nothing to be sorry for." I spoke once I had pulled away. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this, it had to happen at some point, at least she's gone now. She is gone right?" I asked, looking around the room at uncomfortable looking shape shifters.

"Yeah she's gone, I had the pleasure of decapitating her myself." Spoke Paul, looking extremely smug about his kill.

I let go of Jasper so I could hug the wolves.

"Thank you for saving my life, I owe you so much, especially for letting Jasper come here, I know it's against the Treaty, but it means so much to me." I hugged them again and they reciprocated although Paul was a little too enthusiastic about the hug.

"Well, technically he's not a Cullen so we've decided the Treaty doesn't apply to him, but we've discussed new terms applying only to him and they suit us all." Sam nodded to Jasper and Jasper returned it.

"Yes, Bella we've yet to decide what to do with Laurent, if you'd like to come outside so we can decide." They led me outside, Jasper keeping my hand in his the entire time.

I was surprised again to find Jake sitting with Embry guarding Laurent.

"Jake?" He turned to me and smiled quite sheepishly before hugging me. "When did you phase?" I asked as I pulled away from out hug.

"Today, I'm still trying to get my head around everything. I can't believe this is all real, and that you know everything." He ran his fingers through his hair and kept his eyes on the ground.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"It's alright Bella, I did kinda always know." I smiled at him and then looked to Laurent. He was keeping his eyes down and standing by a tree as far from everyone as they would allow him.

"What do you want to do with him Bella?" I looked at him for a moment, I knew he wouldn't look at me, I knew he was ashamed of what he'd been party to, and I knew that he wasn't stupid enough to do it again.

"Let him go back to Denali." The wolves started protesting, even Jasper said he deserves some punishment for what he did but I wasn't having it.

"He didn't actually do anything, except warn Jasper what was happening and help me out when Victoria wasn't around, he saved my life and I'm not going to punish him for that." They started shouting again, saying that one Leech gone isn't anything bad no matter what small good things they did when they were doing bad. It annoyed me so I let the heat take over my muscles, I let the power of vampire run through my veins and I started shouting.

"He has a mate! I for one will not have her live in eternal misery because he owed a life debt that was called to be paid. I can't imagine what it would be like without Jasper just like I doubt Sam could imagine life without Emily or vice versa, I will not let his soul mate go punished for someone else's actions. But Laurent, be warned, if you ever do something like that again, I won't be so civil." He stared at me for a moment before he nodded, smiled and began to leave. I let him get so far into the forest before I spoke again. "And Laurent, thank you." I heard his faint, 'you're welcome' before I was sure he was gone for good.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	19. Completely Real

**It's been too long I know but I'm having internet problems at home and the only way I can get online is by staying at my boyfriends. My internet should be fixed on or after the 11****th**** June but until then you'll have to bear with me. Thank you.**

**Sorry it's just a short one but I have other things to do and write as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter .19.

I turned to Jasper and saw him looking at me questioningly. I knew exactly what it was about, the whole _mate _thing, but I didn't have the energy to start explaining myself and I was thankful when my stomach growled alerting everyone to how hungry I was. Jasper smiled and patted my belly before Sam led us back inside.

I felt my mouth water as I saw all the food Emily had laid out on the kitchen table, everything looked delicious and I couldn't wait to start shovelling it all into my mouth. I sat down, dragging Jasper with me and started loading up my plate. I was surprised to find myself not the fastest to start eating as Paul had started before he even sat down or got a plate.

I ate everything I could get my hands on. Bacon, eggs, toast, muffins, banana's, oranges with a big cup of coffee to wash it all down with. I was devouring a muffin and trying my best to listen to whatever it was Sam was saying because I didn't want to seem ignorant, but the food was just too good to care about anything else. I did listen when Sam asked Jasper if he minded me and him staying over there so then everyone could keep an eye on me overnight. Jasper was fine with it and as long as he was here I didn't mind.

It took me a whole half an hour but I finally finished the humongous amount of food on my plate when Jacob and Embry came in. I was slightly ashamed to say that while food was on my mind I hadn't even noticed their absence.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as they walked in with a bag on Embry's shoulder.

"Yeah." Embry put the bag on the table and pulled out a video camera. It took me less than half a second to realise it was the camera Victoria had used to film my torture. I jumped up and tried to grab it but Embry moved away too quick.

"Please don't watch that." I begged as Embry looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"We already watched a bit." Spoke Jake and I saw as his body shook a little. "I'm glad she's dead." I sighed as saw hatred, anger and pain on Jake's face. He never should have seen it.

"Well you shouldn't have. It's not important and I just want to forget about it so can we please destroy it?" Jasper pulled me down into his lap as Sam took the camera from Embry.

"What's on it?" He asked as he stared at it suspiciously.

"Bella's torture." A collective growl reverberated through the room and I hid my face in Jasper's chest.

Sam sat in silence for a moment collecting his thoughts before he looked at Jasper and nodded. "I think we should see it." I whipped my head up fast and stared at Sam as if he had two heads.

"No, I don't want anyone to see it and I certainly don't want to see it myself. I can't go through that again and I don't want any of you to have to go through it with me. Please, just destroy it and let's move on." There were tears in my eyes and as much as I didn't want to cry I was getting close to my emotional edge. Jasper pulled me closer to him and stroked my hair.

"Bella I know you're just looking out for us, I know you don't want us to be hurt because of what you've been through but I agree with Sam, I think we need to see it in order to fully understand not only what you've been through but what you can withstand. We need to know what happened, so we can help you and ourselves. Please Bella, please try to understand." I was about to protest even though what Jasper said did kinda make sense but then Emily spoke.

"You don't have to be here Bella, you can join me for a walk to the beach, I really don't want to see it and I know Sam would never let me anyway, plus I have something to ask you." She stood up and extended her hand towards me. I kissed Jasper one last time before I took Emily's hand and left the house with her. I knew there was no way to stop the boys from seeing that tape and I also knew that they needed to see it.

We walked in silence out the front door and onto the street. We stayed silent until we came to the beach and she led me off the path and onto the sand. We were a good distance away from the house when she spoke.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I wished they had gotten to you sooner so you wouldn't have had to go through all that." I smiled at her.

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault and to be honest I'm just glad they got there when they did, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted." She smiled back and nodded.

"I'm glad you're safe now."

"Me too." We walked for a while just trying to kill time so then we didn't go back while they were watching me get tortured but with hours of footage I didn't know how we would stay out long enough. We had been walking for about half an hour along the beach when Emily stopped. She looked at me long and hard for a second before she plonked herself down on the sand. I quickly joined her and we sat in the same comfortable silence for another ten minutes before she finally turned to me.

"Look Bella, I know we don't know each other well and this might be a little strange to ask after everything but because of everything with Sam and knowing about the wolves I don't exactly have very many girlfriends, well actually I have none, and so I was wondering if, well…" She hesitated, she stared at me again for another few minutes before the hesitation began to bug me.

"Come on Emily, whatever you have to say is fine just say it, I don't bite." She smiled at me before she shook her head and took in a deep breath.

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" She spoke so fast that if I didn't have super part-vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard what she said.

"Of course I will. Thanks Emily." She released a breath I don't think either of us knew she had been holding and squealed before hugging me.

"Oh, thanks Bella. I know it will make Leah happy as well that you'll be right there with her, she seems to really like you and no offence to her but she doesn't make friends easy." I said no problem and it didn't take Emily long to start talking about the wedding and once she started I swear there was no stopping her, it was like Alice when she started talking about shopping.

I'm not sure how much later it was, maybe an hour maybe two, of wedding talk when Jasper and Sam suddenly turned up looking very grim.

"You okay?" I asked as I watched Sam quickly scoop Emily up into his arms and kiss down her scars. I saw tears in his eyes as he pulled back and looked at me.

"Not really, it was horrible seeing all that and all I could think about was what if that had been Emily." He looked back down at Emily as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me so close to him that I swear if I'd gotten any closer we'd have become one person. He kissed all over my face and my hands and arms until he realised that he couldn't really kiss all the other places because that would be weird, so he stuck to kissing my lips. Every few kisses he would pull away and apologise and I had to tell him multiple times that it wasn't his fault until he stopped apologising.

I hadn't noticed Emily and Sam leaving until they weren't there anymore but it didn't matter, nothing mattered while I was in Jasper's arms.

We collapsed onto the sand holding each other, sometimes kissing, sometimes watching the ocean but not talking. I didn't want to talk because I knew the only thing we would talk about was what Victoria did and I couldn't stand to ruin the moment. It was as I laid in Jaspers arms and felt his soothing cold fingers comb through my hair that I realised it was time I admitted something to him, time I admitted something to myself and made this confusing relationship completely real.

I moved so I could look into his beautiful butterscotch eyes and placed my hand gently on his face. I brushed my fingers across his cheeks as I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Jasper."

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	20. Never Leave You Alone

**I've had terrible writers block. I've not been able to think of one thing to write for either of my stories even though I know exactly what I want to happen. It's annoying, but with this I am trying to push through it, so please blame the block if this is terrible. Lol.  
>Sorry about the wait.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter .20.

I watched as Jasper's face lit up in excitement and love. He grabbed me and kissed me harder than he ever had done before pulling back and telling me the only thing I needed to hear in that moment.

"I love you too, Bella." This time I grabbed him and kissed him. He responded desperately and we lay together for what I would happily say was an eternity before we remembered the rest of the world. He pulled away, clearly reluctantly, and helped me up.

"We'd better get back to the others, they'll be wanting to comfort you." I nodded and let him lead me back to the wolves, not entirely wanting to leave the beach.

We got back and the first thing I saw was Sam and Emily, he was holding her so tightly and protectively it looked like he would never let go, he didn't even seem to notice us come in, but the rest of the guys did.

Straight away I was engulfed in a hug by Paul, he didn't even seem to mind that Jasper was stood not even an inch away from us. Once Paul let me go, one by one the others came to hug me. Last was Sam, which he pulled Emily into as well, clearly not wanting to let her go.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry that we didn't get to you sooner, what you went through, no one should ever have to go through that, not under our watch." I smiled up at Paul as he spoke.

"It's okay, really, I'm okay and at least she's dead now, she can never hurt me again." I smiled at them all and was engulfed in a big group hug, the most surprising part about the hug was that Jasper was included. It made me smile.

After, the hugs, the comfort and the apologies, Emily practically forced me ad Jasper into staying there that night, saying that none of them would be able to sleep if I went home, saying that they would be too worried. I, of course, tried to argue that the threat was gone but she wouldn't have it and Jasper seemed to think staying with the wolves was a good idea, so we were stuck in the guest bedroom I had woke up in with the noise of four snoring wolves in the living room not too far from us.

I lay snuggled up to Jasper under the covers but my mind just didn't want to relax. Everytime I closed my eyes Victoria's rage filled face and flaming hair would dance across my eyelids. I couldn't think about anything else even though I knew she wouldn't be able to hurt me again. Jasper could obviously sense my restlessness but he kept quiet, leaving me to think about the day's events.

I wasn't sure how long it had been, possibly an hour, possibly two, since I started trying to get some sleep but eventually I admitted defeat. I shifted position so I was lying on my belly and faced Jasper. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, moving his hand from my hair to my face and starting to stroke my cheek. I shook my head and leaned into his hand. "What's troubling you Bella?"

"I just can't get it out of my head, can't get _her_ out of my head." He leaned down and kissed my head, pulling me closer to him.

"You just have to remember that she's dead, she's never coming back."

"I know, but I think it's just going to take me a little bit of time to come to terms with that and with what happened." He nodded and kissed me. Knowing exactly what I meant.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked as I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Just tell me something, anything, I just need to hear your voice." I felt him smile as he kissed the top of my head; I think he liked keeping his lips in contact with my body.

"Well actually I do have something I need to talk to you about. And I'm guessing now is better than ever." Hearing the tension and reluctance in his voice made me look up at him.

"Go ahead." I encouraged.

"Well, before Laurent got hold of me I was on the phone to Carlisle. He wants to know how you are, how you're developing and getting along with things." Jasper stopped talking and I knew there was something more.

"And?"

"And he wants to hear from me personally, to go to see the family in Alaska." I nodded, that wasn't what _I_ wanted but I couldn't keep Jasper away from his family and, even though they had left, I had no real hard feelings towards them.

"When do you leave?" I asked. He looked at me curiously for a moment before he spoke again.

"Day after tomorrow." I nodded. It felt like too soon, he'd only just got back and I still didn't feel all too safe, but if he needed to go then who was I to try to stop him, after all I knew he'd come back.

"Okay, we'll have to spend a lot of time together tomorrow then won't we." He smiled and kissed me.

"You are wonderful, you know that." I grinned and kissed him, slowly, passionately.

"Yes I do." I said as I pulled away.

I lay back down onto Jasper and was thankful when sleep finally engulfed me.

I woke up the next morning after a night of restless sleep. The noise coming from the kitchen made it sound like there was a herd of hungry elephants rampaging through the house. Damn those wolves were noisy.

I sat up and saw clothes on the end of the bed. The strange thing was that they were mine from home.

"Jasper did you…?" I asked, not able to finish my sentence.

"Yes I thought you'd feel more comfortable in your own clothes." I moved over to him and kissed him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Why don't you go get a shower and I'll let them know you'll be out soon." I smiled and nodded and then did what he said.

Having a shower was nice and relaxing after the restless night's sleep I had. I didn't take long though, knowing that Jasper was leaving tomorrow made me anxious to get the day started. I washed quickly and dressed even faster. I left the room to find Emily sat in the same seat as the day before. She took her clothes off me and told me to get something to eat.

I walked into the kitchen to find no empty seats, typical. Jake got up to let me sit down and they all stopped grabbing the food, letting me fill my plate before they started to devour the rest of the food.

It was all delicious and I was happy to sit there and slowly fill my belly until it would burst, but I was too eager for my day with Jasper and I ended up giving myself hiccups because of how fast I ate.

"In a hurry to leave us Bella?" Sam jokingly asked and I felt bad confirming his question.

"Actually I am. I need to –hic- see Charlie and I have a lot to do at home and I really just want to –hic- spend a day with Jasper." Sam smiled and nodded in understanding

"Well, I hope you'll come round again soon Bella." Emily said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I will, I promise." I said as I hugged everyone else before we left.

We drove back to mine in a comfortable silence and I was happy to be properly alone with him.

When we got back to mine I found a note on the kitchen table telling me that Charlie had gone on a weekend long fishing trip with Billy and Harry, which meant he had never known I was gone. I laughed at the small twist of fate and smiled at Jasper.

"So, now that I don't have Charlie to worry about, what shall we do today?" He grinned and pulled me to him, planting small kisses down my neck making me moan and bite my lip.

"Well, we can do anything you like until about five in the afternoon when we will have to be at my house."

"Okay, how come we have to be at yours then?" I asked but I didn't really care for his answer as his lips were still working away on my neck.

"It's a surprise." I wasn't bothered about any surprise so I let it drop.

We ended up at Jasper's straight away. He picked out his a few of his favourite films, Gladiator and 300, and I picked out two of mine, Grown Ups and Role Models (you can't go wrong with a good comedy) and we picked one of each. We ended up watching Gladiator and Role Models, thankfully in that order, before Jasper insisted he make me lunch.

I watched him as he cooked and it was so natural to him that it made me think about him as a father. He would suit the role so perfectly, even as a vampire, that it made me crave pregnancy, I wanted to have his children more than anything else. I smiled at the thought of a blonde haired, chocolate eyed young boy, play fighting with Jasper and a curly, dark haired baby girl sitting in my arms giggling at her big brother. It was such a vivid image that for a split second it felt real, and I wanted it more than anything.

Jasper placed my food in front of me and I ate without really tasting, I was too caught up in the image of the children we would never have.

"Bella darlin' what's wrong?" I looked up into his gorgeous kind eyes and smiled.

"I just… well…" I didn't know how to start.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Remember that dream I had about us getting married?" He nodded. "Well remember how vivid it was, how real it felt?" He nodded again and I could see that he was wondering where I was going with this. "Well I just had a little image pop in my head and it was like that, it felt _so_ real."

"What was the image?"

"It was of us with our kids, you were play fighting with our son as I held our baby daughter. It felt so real." Jasper smiled at me but it was a sad smile.

"Bella, you know we'll never be able to have kids don't you." I nodded and sighed, suddenly not very hungry. Jasper pulled me to him and settled me on his lap. I hugged him close to me and felt like crying for those gorgeous little children we'd never have. But I couldn't cry now, because Jasper was leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to ruin today.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"The other films?" I smiled and nodded.

300 was a bit too gruesome for me but having Jasper cuddled up to me made me feel better about watching it. I was really glad though when we put Grown Ups on. Half way through the film Jasper checked his phone and I saw that it was almost five o'clock, it made me really wonder for the first time what this surprise was.

It was only a few minutes later that I heard a car pull up outside Jaspers house. Jasper grinned and got up. He opened the door and greeted whoever it was, but neither spoke.

"Come this way." Jasper said and led this mystery person into the living room. I turned and looked up as they entered. Jasper followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

"What's going on?" I asked as Emmett grinned at me and Rosalie smiled very slightly.

"Did you really think I'd leave you alone after what's just happened.".

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	21. Immortal or Not

**Sorry it's been a while, I'm really not good at this uploading quickly thing, but I am uploading now and I will be trying to upload more often.**

**Good news for me as well, I GOT A JOB! Probably not good for my stories but I only start in September so I have some time to really work on my stories, which I solemnly swear to do.**

**Oh and if you have Twitter then feel free to follow my new account specifically made for FanFiction, KittyVortexFF.**

**On to the Chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter .21.

Emmett was still grinning and Rosalie was looking slightly nervous, something I never thought I'd see.

I looked at Jasper, my eyes slightly narrowed and I wondered whether this showed how much faith he had in me to keep myself safe. The longer I stayed silent, the worse the tension got and Emmett's grin started to falter.

"You don't look happy to see us." I felt bad, for not being so overly joyed to see them but I couldn't pretend I liked having baby sitters.

"It's not that Emmett, I'm just wondering whether your brother realises that, contrary to popular belief, I don't need a baby sitter." I was surprised when Jasper started laughing. Just a small chuckle before he stepped forward, leaned over the couch and kissed my forehead, puting his hands on my shoulders.

"Darlin' I did not ask them to come here because I thought you needed a baby sitter, trust me, I _know_ you don't, but I really didn't like the idea of leaving if it meant that I didn't have someone I trust completely to stay with you." I kept the slight glare on my face even though I did feel a little bit better.

"The wolves are still here, don't you trust them?" Emmett made a noise of shock and started talking at vampire speed to Rosalie; they clearly thought I couldn't hear them, but it didn't make it any less annoying or any less rude.

"Of course I trust them, just not as much as I trust my own family. Bella I promise you will be able to do whatever whenever you want, they're not here to tell you what to do, I'm not Edward, I'll never try to control you like that, I just like knowing that with Em and Rose here no one bad will even get near you. Okay?" I stared at him for a minute as Emmett and Rosalie spoke about the wolves and how it was almost impossible for them to be here and how they could prove to be a problem and how a _human_ shouldn't be anywhere near them. I could feel that Jasper was being honest so I jumped over the couch and into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him.

Emmett and Rosalie's conversation seemed to end then and it made me wonder whether they knew about our relationship.

"When did you two start kissing?" Emmett asked. Jasper chuckled and I unwrapped my legs to stand next to him, feeling content with just his arm wrapped around my waist.

"That's none of your business, brother." Jasper grinned at Emmett and I looked at him and Rosalie. It hit me pretty hard how much I'd missed Emmett and even Rosalie a little. Emmett looked at me again and this time his smile was a little sheepish. I couldn't have him feeling like I didn't want him here so I let go of Jasper and ran at top speed to Emmett, wrapping my arms around his bulky form and bear hugging him as tightly as I could. He laughed and hugged me back hard. It was nice to have him not go soft on me for once. When I let go and looked up at him he grinned but looked shocked all the same.

"Okay, when did that happen?" He asked as I stepped back into Jasper's embrace.

"Well we've been working on it recently but technically it started when James bit me." Rosalie looked shocked and spoke to me for the first time since they go here.

"Wait, that's actually true about you, that you've started to change." Her voice portrayed her shock even better than her face did.

"As far as we can tell she isn't going to turn into a vampire, she's still basically human, except she's strong and fast with heightened senses and she can heal, really fast, but she doesn't have the bloodlust and she can walk out into the bright sunlight without sparkling, lucky her, and I'm pretty sure if she was set on fire she'd just heal." Jasper looked down at me with pride in his eyes and he grinned.

"So basically she's got all the good and none of the bad." Emmett said, smiling.

"What about immortality? Do you think you're frozen in time like us?" Rosalie asked me and I realised it was something I hadn't really thought about.

"Well, I don't know." Jasper looked puzzled as well, I guess it was something neither of us had thought about.

"Well is your menstrual cycle normal? Or has it stopped." She asked. I noticed that Emmett and Jasper both started to look uncomfortable.

"It's still normal, exactly how it has always been." Rosalie nodded and smiled.

"Well, your body's definitely not frozen, which suggests that you're not immortal." She looked happy about that and I didn't know whether I should take that to say that she still hates me, but she was smiling kindly at me and it made me slightly confused.

The room was silent for a minute and I could tell by Jasper's face, and the crease between his eyebrows, that he was thinking intently about something.

"What is it Jazz?" He smiled down at me and the crease disappeared.

"I was just thinking that with the speed that you heal, it seems to me that your cells are regenerating extremely fast which could indicate to a different type of immortality, I'll have to get some more blood samples before I leave tomorrow so Carlisle can run it through some labs before we can have any conclusive evidence." I wasn't sure if I wanted to be immortal anymore, but the idea that I wouldn't have to turn into a vampire and would still be able to have children _and_ be with Jasper forever was a thought I was going to hold onto.

"Well, I'd be way too lucky if that was true." Rosalie agreed with me and I realised that she hadn't glared at me once in the entire time she'd been here, it was quite refreshing and it made her even more beautiful.

"Yes, but I know you deserve it." Jasper smiled, sweet and gorgeous down at me and it made me blush. "Should we continue with the movie?" He asked and Emmett whooped.

"This is one of my favourite films, even if I have missed some." We settled down to watch the rest of the film, but I found I couldn't concentrate anymore as all I could think about was the possibility of Jasper forever _and_ children.

**Sorry it's short.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	22. Then He Drove Away

Chapter. 22.

I snuggled up to Jasper as I got into bed. The rest of the day had been fine with Emmett and Rosalie but I was happy to be home and able to have some time alone with Jasper. It was nice to lie with his arms around me, feeling protected and loved as he breathed in my scent and sighed contentedly.

As hard as I tried I couldn't find sleep, I couldn't take my mind off the fact that in less than twenty-four hours he would be gone and I would be without him again. I really didn't want that.

After an unsuccessful hour of my hopelessly trying to fall into unconsciousness, Jasper moved beneath me so he could see my face. A crinkle appeared in between his eyebrows and he moved his hand to stroke across my cheek softly.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" He asked as I sighed and moved to lie on my stomach, watching him as he watched me.

"I just, I don't want you to go tomorrow." He smiled sadly down at me and gently kissed my lips.

"I know, I don't want to go either but Carlisle wants to talk to me in person and I think Esme wants to see me, she wants to know how you're doing." I smiled and shook my head.

"Well why can't they come to us? It's not exactly fair what they're asking." He chuckled at the pout that had graced my features.

"I know, but they won't go against Edwards wishes to stay away, he was their first son and I'm pretty sure he's still moping about not getting to drink your blood." I snorted, very unladylike, and Jasper laughed.

"Edward's an idiot and so are Carlisle and Esme for doing what he says." Jasper nodded.

"Yes they are but it doesn't change the fact that they're still doing it." I looked away from him but he pulled my chin up so then I was looking back into his eyes. "Bella Darlin' neither of us want this, but he said he needs to see me, he said it was important and he's still my father of sorts." I nodded, I understood, I really did, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I was already fed up of this conversation, I didn't want to think about him leaving anymore, I just wanted to enjoy our night together and I knew there was only one way I could enjoy it completely. I bit my lip, wondering if Jasper would want me, _of course he'll want you idiot, he's your mate._ I looked up at him through my lashes, my bottom lip still firmly between my teeth and I saw his eyes darken. Lust emanated from him which made me smile.

I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. He responded enthusiastically and I knew there was no way he would deny me tonight, I could _feel_ how badly he wanted this.

Our kiss deepened as our tongues danced together. His hands found my pyjama top and they traced the skin of my stomach making me shiver. I moved so I was straddling his lap and began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders quickly, taking my lips from his and trailing hot, wet kissed down his jaw, to his neck and chest. He growled, deep in his throat as I bit his skin over where his once beating heart lay.

Faster than I could catch, he flipped us over so his hips lay between my legs. He ripped my shirt in two, throwing the pieces to the floor and then staring at my naked chest. I was surprised when I didn't feel embarrassed and no blush embraced my cheeks. I knew he was staring because he found my naked breasts beautiful and it only made me want him more. I felt warmth spread between my legs and watched as he breathed deeply through his nose, taking in the scent of my arousal. He growl again as he kissed me, kneading my breast in the most tantalizing massage, pinching my hardened nipples as his tongue dominated mine.

The rest of our clothes ended up scattered around my bedroom. I moaned into Jaspers mouth as his cold fingers trailed lightly over my wet sex. He stroked me lightly as moans I could not restrain left my mouth. All too quickly his fingers were gone but replacing them was his hardened member.

I looked up into his eyes, feeling the slight hesitation radiate from him. I smiled. Kissing his lips softly I whispered.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Isabella, always."

We lost ourselves to passion that night. Making love to Jasper was my new favourite hobby, I didn't want this to end, didn't want to sleep until he was gone. I never knew that being with a man could make me feel so loved, so wanted, so complete, but being intimate with Jasper was an experience I would never give up.

We wrapped each other in love, passion and pleasure and it wasn't until the first light of day that we let reality take over once again. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his naked body firmly into mine as talked me into slumber.

I woke up naked lying on Jasper's chest with a dull ache between my legs. The memory of the night before had stayed with me in my dreams and I smiled remembering the pleasure we had brought to each other.

I sighed and opened my eyes to look at the amazing man I called my soul mate. He smiled brightly back at me and tightened his arms around me.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked, kissing me with a passion we had only recently explored.

"A little sore, but a lot happy." His smile brightened, he was clearly delighted.

"You will be a little sore for a day or two but the more we have sex the easier it will become." I grinned but happened to catch a look at my bedside clock and sighed. It was half past ten and I knew Jasper would have to leave soon. Jasper saw what I was looking at and sighed with me. "I know, I'm not looking forward to today, but at least we have last night to think of." I smiled; yes I would be thinking about last night _a lot_!

He looked at me for another moment, he studied my entire body and I grinned, he was looking mighty fine himself being completely naked and all, I still couldn't believe how his manhood had fit inside me, surely it was too big. But, apparently not.

He smiled one last time before he stood and pulled me up with him.

"Your father left a few hours ago, and Rosalie and Emmett are waiting for us back at mine." I nodded knowing I was going to have to face the fact that Jasper was leaving. I grabbed some clean clothes and my bathroom bag then went for a shower. When I was completely clean, including my teeth, I went back into my bedroom to find Jasper, still shirtless, although he had his pants back on, staring at two pieces of fabric in his hands. I walked over to him to find that the fabric was my torn pyjama shirt.

"Yeah, collateral damage." I smiled up at him as he smirked.

"I'll buy you a new one." I shook my head and picked up his shirt.

"You don't need to, I have plenty more. " He went to grab his shirt but seemed to think about it again.

"You keep that, it might be nice for you to have something with my scent on it." I grinned up at him and brought the shirt up to my nose. Taking a deep breath I smiled brighter as his scent hit me.

"Thank you, maybe you should take something of mine." He grinned and picked up the top I'd worn the day before. He took a deep breath, like I had and sighed.

"I will." I put his shirt under my pillow and he put mine in my bag, telling me he'd retrieve it before he left, and then we left for his house.

The drive was silent but I was just happy for the close contact. When we arrived at his we found Emmett and Rosalie playing video games in the living room, I was surprised to see that Rosalie was winning and even more surprised because I don't think Emmett was letting her.

They looked up when we walked in and smiled at us.

"Hey guys." Spoke Rosalie with a kind smile towards us. Emmett was just about to say something but he took a deep breath and then boomed out a laugh.

"Ha, did you two lovebirds have fun last night?" He asked, winking at me then booming out a laugh again. I was surprised when the familiar heat didn't fill my cheeks and smiled up at Jasper.

"Yes Emmett, we did." I said, looking back at his shocked expression, which caused me to boom out a laugh of my own. Emmett looked at Jasper with a confused look on his face.

"What have you done to my little sister Jazz?" He asked and Jasper grinned down at me.

"Oh, you know, just shown her what true love really is, let her bloom and see her own potential." He kissed me passionately and Emmett told us to get a room. We pulled away from the kiss and Jasper pulled away from me. "I have to go pack." I nodded and settled on the couch next to Rosalie. She smiled at me so I smiled back, hoping this was a start for a friendship. Emmett disappeared upstairs, claiming that he was just going to help Jasper pack but I thought it was probably for something else, aka details of last night.

We were alone for a few minutes and I could hear Emmett and Jasper whispering but I couldn't tell what they were saying. After a few more minutes Rosalie turned to me.

"So, you and my brother." She stated.

"Yeah." I said back.

She stared at me for a moment so I didn't lose eye contact. "I prefer you with Jasper."

"Thanks." Before the conversation could go any further the boys came back down.

"Okay, I'm all ready to go." I nodded, really hating this moment. We all followed Jasper to his garage and watched as he put his things in the boot of his car. I passed him my shirt from my bag and he smiled putting it on the passenger seat. He looked at me for a long minute before he scooped me up for a hug.

"You've got your key for here right?" He asked and I nodded, thinking that if I opened my mouth I'd just cry. He put me down and kissed me. I kissed him back with as much love as I could before he pulled away with a pained look on his face. I could feel that he really didn't want to go.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Rosalie asked, beating me to it.

"I don't know, a couple weeks maybe a month." I let out an involuntary sob, but pulled it together when Jasper looked at me even more worried. "I know this isn't ideal, but I promise I'll come home to you as soon as possible." I nodded and he kissed me again. I hated this. I didn't want him to go, he didn't want to go, why did he have to go? I knew why. Of course, but I didn't want it.

He pulled away one last time and got in his car. He rolled the window down, said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett then smiled at me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper, always." And then he drove away.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	23. Sickness

**I am sorry that I've not updated in ages, but I am updating now. I don't really have anything more to say except, thanks for still reading, favourite-ing, following and reviewing, I love you all.**

**I have also decided not to put a disclaimer anymore because I think it's very clear that I don't own anything, if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction.**

**On to the chapter!**

Chapter 23.

Empty. That's how I felt once Jasper was gone. I never thought I could feel so alone and, well, empty, but I did, without Jasper I was just a shell of myself.

He'd been gone eleven days and although I spoke to him every night, I hated that every night he told me he'd have to stay a little longer and I hated even more when he had to go, but the loneliness after the line died was the worst.

It didn't help that for almost two days I had been sick, puking my guts up after every meal, just the smell of food made me nauseous, except pancakes, I was practically in love with pancakes.

I was currently eating a _huge _batch of pancakes made by Rosalie who turned out to be an excellent cook. Of course she was sharing them, occasionally Emmett would steal an entire pancake and shove it in his mouth whole which made me and Rose giggle, which brought back my nausea.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors." Rose suggested as I heaved over the toilet. Once the horrible churning in my stomach stopped I sat up and flushed the toilet.

"I just don't think it's something to worry about, it's probably just a stomach bug, people get sick all the time." I started brushing my teeth.

"Yeah, but you're not just people Bells, you're different." Emmett said from the door, watching me brush my teeth. Once finished I looked at him and sighed.

"I know I just don't think it's something to worry about and neither should you, anyway me being different is another reason I shouldn't go to the doctor, what if they notice I'm a freak." Rosalie gave me a stern look but Emmett spoke before her.

"You're not a freak, Bella, you're special." I smiled and kissed his cheek before squeezing past his huge frame and back into the kitchen.

"Thank you Emmett, but I'll be fine, I'm sure." The conversation ended there and they left me alone. But the sickness didn't give in and by the two week mark after Jasper left I was exhausted, I was barely eating or sleeping and he noticed.

"Bella Darlin', are you alright?" He asked on the phone that night. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep this from him.

"I've just been unwell for a few days and it's really taking its toll on me."

"What do you mean unwell?" He asked, the concern and worry extremely evident in his voice, it made me smile.

"I've just been being sick a lot and I'm barely sleeping, at first I thought it might be a stomach bug but now I'm starting to think maybe it's the separation from you, I'm sure I'll be fine when you come home, which will be soon, right?" He sighed this time and I knew what he was going to say.

"I don't know Darlin', Carlisle has said he needs more time and he wants me to stay so we can work it out together, your blood samples have come back very strange Bella."

"What do you mean, strange?"

"Well we noticed that your cells are regenerating at an exceptional rate and, out of curiosity, we added venom to your blood and it fought back, the venom couldn't grab hold of it like it would with a human, he thinks you're now immune to venom." I gasped, I knew this was something that they had never seen before; venom could take hold of anything.

"This wasn't what I was expecting." Was all I could think to say.

"I know, same." I heard a door opening and closing on Jaspers end. "Esme's just got home." He explained.

"Tell her I say hi." I heard muttering on Jasper's end and when he spoke there was a smile in his voice.

"Why don't you tell her yourself." And the phone was passed over.

"Bella?" Was Esme's soft motherly voice. She sounded nervous and I knew I couldn't be mad at her for leaving; I still loved her like a second mother.

"Hey Esme, how've you been?" A happy gasp escaped her lips and I heard her sob.

"I've been good Bella, how are you?"

"Honestly a little ill but I'm sure I'll be fine." I heard another sob from her.

"Well, I hope you'll be fine." And she lost it. Her sobbing increased exponentially and I could hear Jasper comforting her.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked softly, comforting her as much as I could over the phone.

"It's just…We left. And I thought," sob. "You would…hate me. I'm so sorry Bella." Sobbing.

I smiled down the phone and I knew she would be able to hear it in my voice. "Esme, I could never hate you, I understand you thought you were doing the right thing, and I know Edward can be extremely manipulative, I don't blame you." Her sobbing continued but she didn't sound so hurt anymore.

"Thank you sweetheart, thank you." She must have moved away from the phone because I could barely hear the sobbing anymore.

"Thank you for that Darlin', I know she needed it." I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice and I had never been more thankful for my forgiving nature.

"Anytime."

"I have to go now Bella, Carlisle will be home soon and I need to set up." I sighed and I knew he hated this as much as I did.

"Okay, I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella." And the line went dead.

I barely slept that night, but then again, I barely slept most nights without Jasper.

The next morning I was woken from a restless sleep by my phone ringing. I considered not answering it but I would have hated missing it if it was Jasper (although that wasn't likely), so I lifted my body off my bed and answered.

"Hey B, how've you been?" Paul's cheerful voice called through the line and I smiled. I hadn't spoken to Paul since just after Jasper left, apparently the arrival of more Cullens had set off a sort of chain reaction and three more wolves phased within twelve hours of each other. The rest of them were all too busy training the new wolves to hang out so they'd asked me to stay away for a few days. I was glad to have Paul calling, it would be nice to hang with the wolves.

"Hey Paul, I've been okay, considering, how are you?"

"I'm great Bells, everyone wants to know if you're coming down to meet the new wolves, so get your cute butt at Emily's within the next hour or I'm dragging you here myself." And he hung up. I smiled and got up. I made sure to shower and I grabbed a bag containing my phone and purse, before skipping breakfast and getting in my truck.

As my I drove to La Push I realised that I could now run faster than my truck, it was a weird thought. Within half an hour of Paul's phone call I was pulling into Emily's driveway hearing happy chatter and laughter from inside her house.

I smiled as I walked up to her door. Before I could get up the porch steps I was engulfed in a wolf hug from behind. I laughed, turned around and hugged back, noticing that it was Jacob.

"Hey Bells, how ya been?" He asked as he let me go and we walked into the house.

"Okay, I guess, how about you?" He grinned brightly and shrugged.

"Same old." I turned around to see Sam, Paul, Emily, Quil, Seth and Leah in the kitchen. Emily was cooking and everyone else was eating. I smiled at them all and Emily and Leah came over and hugged me.

"It's great to see you Bella." Spoke Emily before she went back to keep an eye on another batch of muffins.

"Hey, guess who made it on to the pack, lucky me." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she hugged me and I smiled.

"Getting to run around with a bunch of half-naked guys all the time, yes you are lucky." I joked and she giggled. She dragged me over to a seat and shoved her plate towards me, passing me a fork. I gave her a quizzical look.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the eggs. By stomach churned a little but other than that they went down well. Paul got up and shifted Quil out of the seat next to me so he could sit with me. I smiled as he gave me a half hug.

"She's right you know, you look like shit." I laughed around the eggs in my mouth. "Have you even been eating, or sleeping?" I swallowed.

"Barely, I've been ill." He nodded but didn't push it any further.

Everyone chatted and Leah told me she was the first female wolf ever, it was a bit of shock but she seemed proud of it. I noticed that Emily was snapping every now and then and that shocked me, he was always so lovely.

After a while all the wolves left saying they were going to do some training leaving me and Emily alone together, I was glad for the alone time so I could ask her if everything was alright.

She sat across from me with a cup of coffee between her hands. She started down into the dark liquid and I could tell there was something on her mind.

"Emily, is everything alright?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, just the wedding planning is really getting to me and Sam's mum keeps trying to butt in and tell me what she thinks we should do which is really annoying, plus my period hit today which is a bummer." She was ranting and by the look on her face she hadn't meant to say the last bit.

"Is there something you want to tell me Em?" She blushed and smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone 'cause we're doing everything we can to keep this a secret which is obviously very hard for Sam with the wolf mind and everything." I smiled at her.

"It's okay I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't Bella, I trust you." She took a deep breath before she explained. "Well, you see we'd both wanted to have kids as soon as possible but with Victoria on the loose we thought it was a bad time, but now that she's gone we've been trying every chance we get these past few weeks and I was late so I got my hopes up but this morning I woke up and got a huge disappointment." I got up and hugged her, she hugged me back and smiled.

"Thanks Bella, I really needed to get that out." As I pulled back I took a deep breath through my nose to answer her and got hit intensely with the smell of her perfume. My stomach churned violently at the floral chemical smell and I felt my body starting to heave. I bolted for the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before the retching started and I was throwing up every last little thing in my stomach. After what felt like forever I sat back and leaned against the sink. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and turned to see Emily watching me from the bathroom door.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" She smiled with humour and I was about to reply that I wasn't when it hit me.

I was just over a week late, and I was _never _late. Everything started to fall in place, my new aversion to most foods, the nausea, the vomiting, my new almost obsession with pancakes. But it didn't make sense if I was pregnant, which is completely impossible as vampires can't have kids, I would be barely a few weeks and there was no way I would be having all these symptoms so soon. _Not unless the baby's affected by yours and Jasper's vampire genes. _A small annoying voice spoke in my head and I knew it was true.

I looked up at Emily to see it dawning on her face.

"Oh my, God you are aren't you? You're pregnant. I thought Vampires couldn't get pregnant." There was shock in her voice.

"So did I." There was silence for a moment.

"You have to tell Jasper." Emily's voice was calm but I was a bundle of nerves on the inside.

"What if I'm not and my body is just reacting badly to my separation from Jasper?" I asked, grasping at straws even though I knew there was no point.

"There's only one way to find out." She moved across the room and opened a cupboard under the sink. She pulled out a little box and passed it to me. "I'll be in the kitchen." Then she left.

I was on autopilot as I took the test, and I was an anxious mess as I waited the three minutes for the result. I washed my mouth out with their mouthwash and wrung my hands over and over. What did it mean for my baby if I was pregnant, what would my baby be? How was I going to raise a child when I wasn't even out of high school? And how was I going to explain to everyone about my freakishly fast pregnancy? Because just by how fast the symptoms came on I knew this pregnancy would not be normal, just like my child wouldn't.

I turned back to where I'd put the test on the edge of the sink knowing instantly when the three minutes was up. It took all of my courage to look at the little stick and I gasped as I read the word on the small screen.

My hands flew to the bottom of my belly as I gasped. "Pregnant." I whispered and I felt a small nudge against my hands where they rested on the slightly rounded skin of my abdomen.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	24. Coming Home

Chapter .24.

I walked back into the kitchen, the test in one hand my other hand rested on my stomach. Emily looked up at me and smiled. I put the test on the table where she sat but I knew she didn't have to look at it to know, I could guess that the look on my face would be enough.

"I thought so." She said as she stood up and hugged me tight. I hugged her back not as tight as I could because I knew that would hurt her. When she pulled away she looked down at my stomach and smiled even brighter. "First you need to call Jasper and get him home, this isn't the kind of thing he should hear over the phone. Second get back to his house and tell his brother and sister, I'm sure they'll need to know. Third, congratulations, but good luck telling your parents, I'm guessing Charlie won't be very happy about this, but he'll stick with you, he's good like that." I nodded and picked up the stick.

"Thanks Emily, I'm lucky to have a great friend like you."

"Anytime Bella. Now you should call Jasper." I nodded and got out my phone. I speed dialled his number and waited. It rang. And rang. And rang. And then went to voicemail. I sighed and tried again. And again it rang out then went to voicemail.

"He's not picking up." She frowned.

"Well probably best to go tell Rosalie and Emmett, they can help you get hold of Jasper." I nodded. I knew she wasn't trying to get rid of me, she only wanted what was best for me so I put the test in my bag and made my way outside. I turned to Emily on the porch of her house and smiled.

"Thanks Emily."

"Anytime Bella." I got in my truck and waved as I drove away and then I made my way to Jaspers house. I kept trying Jaspers phone but it kept going to voicemail. I couldn't help but wonder if he was ignoring me but the mate bond kept telling me that he would never ignore me on purpose, something must be happening on his end.

Before I knew it I was back at Jaspers beautiful house and Emmett was bounding out the door grinning his head off. I smiled half-heartedly as I got out my truck, Emmett noticed and stopped before he pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked, worry colouring his tone.

"I need to get hold of Jasper but he isn't answering his phone, could you call Carlisle or Esme please." Emmett nodded and we walked into the house. Rosalie smiled up at me from her seat on the couch and then handed Emmett the house phone.

"Everything alright Bella?" She asked. I decided in that moment that I should tell them before they got hold of Jasper, so I took a deep breath.

"No, not really, I need to tell you something, before you call anyone." Emmett put the phone down for a second and they both gave me their undivided attention. "I'm pregnant." Rosalie openly gasped and Emmett looked completely stunned. I let it sink in for a minute but it was barely a few seconds later when I was being enveloped in a massive hug by Rosalie.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you congratulations, did you hear that Emmett, we're gonna have a niece or nephew, this is so exciting, a baby in the family finally, this is fantastic." She let go of me and clapped and for a second she reminded me of Alice, but almost instantly she was back to being Rosalie and she had a serious face on, with only a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips. "You're right, we need to get hold of Jasper, Em, pass me the phone please, it's probably better if I call." Emmett passed her the phone then hugged me, although he was a lot more gentle than usual.

"Congrats Bells, I'm happy for you and Jasper." I smiled at the gentle tone of his voice.

"Thanks Em." I watched as Rosalie entered the number and the phone started calling. The room was completely silent as we waited for the phone to be answered. We didn't have to wait long, after two rings the phone was answered and Carlisle's voice floated from the other end.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Carlisle, its Rosalie I need to speak to Jasper, it's an emergency." Her voice was urgent and I expected to hear Jasper's voice next but we didn't.

"I'm sorry Rosalie but it's not a good time." His voice was slightly sincere but I got the feeling that something was going on over there.

"Carlisle this is an emergency, about Bella, I need Jasper right now." Carlisle sighed on the other end and I could practically feel Rosalie getting impatient.

"Like I said Rosalie it isn't a good time, I could take a message-" Rosalie wasn't having that and her voice got angry.

"Look, I really don't care what is going on over there Carlisle, you either put Jasper on the phone or you're going to have a very angry family on your hands." She practically growled out the words as she spoke.

"Rosalie I'm afraid Jasper is preoccupied at the moment-"

"I don't care Carlisle, didn't you hear me this is about Bella and I'm sure Jazz would be pretty pissed if you weren't going to get him straight away." I smiled.

"Rosalie I'v-" He was interrupted again but this time it wasn't by anyone on our end.

"Carlisle you give Jasper that phone or I'm leaving." Esme voice was loud and clear on our side and I smiled knowing she was sticking up for me and Jasper.

"Esme please, you know-"

"I don't care Carlisle, this has to stop so I am stopping it." I grinned at the phone, silently thanking Esme, but my curiosity was peaking,_ what had to stop? _Then I heard a voice on the other end that I didn't expect to hear any time soon.

"Carlisle as your first son I beg of you, for me, do not give Jasper the phone, Bella is not his concern, he is a liar and he always has been." I couldn't help it, I growled. Who the hell did Edward think he is stopping Jasper from answering my calls.

"You know nothing boy, Carlisle give me the phone, this is about my mate and you know it is killing me being away from her, please pass me the phone." I smiled, hearing Jasper's voice made me feel better about everything.

"Carlisle, ignore Edward, give Jasper the phone, please." Spoke Esme. I was so happy she was sticking up for Jasper.

"Carlisle if you care at all about this family you will ignore your manipulative first son and give Jasper the phone, how would you feel if someone was trying to keep Esme from you, huh?" Spoke Rosalie and I think that was the turning point for Carlisle, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Edward, but they are right." I heard Carlisle say before the phone was passed over and the most beautiful voice on this earth spoke.

"Hello? Rose, is everything okay? Is Bella alright?" He sounded so worried that I couldn't suppress a whimper at hearing it. Apparently he heard me whimper because when he spoke next (not leaving any time for Rose to speak) he sounded even more worried. "Bella? Are you there Darlin'? What's wrong? Are you alright? Talk to me Bella." Rosalie passed the phone over to me.

"Jasper, you have to get home it's really important and I don't want to tell you over the phone." He sighed and I smiled knowing he was relieved, if only slightly.

"I'm on my way, but first just tell me, you're alright aren't you? You're not hurt are you?" He still sounded worried but it wasn't as bad now and I was relieved knowing he would be home soon. I felt a little nudge from my stomach and I knew it was the baby recognising Jaspers voice.

"I'm not hurt but Jasper this is, it's so big and it's so unexpected, I really need you right now." I put my hands over my stomach and stroked the hard skin as I imagined him running his fingers through his hair and just that thought made me smile.

"Okay, I'll be home in less than twelve hours. I love you." I smiled and sighed happily, I was glad that he'd be home so soon.

"I love you too Jazz, be home soon."

"I will." And I hung up. I didn't want to hear what anyone else had to say I was just happy Jasper was coming home, and soon.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	25. Nudging

Chapter 25.

Believe it or not twelve hours is a long time when you're impatiently waiting for your mate to come home. It had been just over six hours since the phone call, I'm not sure what time it was, I'm not sure when Rosalie phoned my dad to tell him I would be staying here tonight, I'm also not sure when Emmett came to sit next to me or how long he'd been talking about football. All I knew was that it had been six hours twenty-three minutes and 47 seconds (and counting) since Jasper's phone call and I was getting even more impatient by the minute.

The Baby had been still for a few hours and I was taking this time to think over how this would work. I wouldn't want to burden my dad with a Baby in the house, but would Jasper want me to live with him? Would he want to marry me? Would he even want the Baby? And how would my pregnancy work? Would the Baby be normal? Or some strange born vampire (not that I've ever heard of one)?

I shook my head. I needed to leave these thoughts until Jasper got home and I wasn't alone.

I stretched out from where I sat on the couch, pushing my legs out in front of me and slouching. I huffed and my stomach growled.

"I'll get you something to eat." Rose said. She smiled down at my stomach as she left the room. My stomach growled again and this time it was followed by a nudge, I guess the Baby is hungry as well. I smiled and rubbed my belly as I felt, and saw, another nudge.

"Don't worry, Auntie Rosie is getting us something now." I spoke out loud and knew the Baby understood when I felt another nudge. Emmett gasped from beside me and when I looked at him he was staring at me stomach, right where the Baby had nudged me.

"You can feel it already?" He whispered, a look of wonder on his face.

"Yeah, do you want to?" He grinned and nodded, so I took his hand and placed it over where the Baby nudges me. It took a few seconds, but I felt the newly familiar nudge of my Baby and when Emmett gasped again I knew he did too.

"That's amazing." He whispered just as Rosalie came in with my food.

"What is?" She asked as she handed me a plate full of syrupy pancakes and a drink of summer fruits juice. It smelt delicious.

"Emmett just felt the Baby nudge." I said as I took my first bite and groaned. I really needed these pancakes. She gasped, just like Emmett had and I smiled through my food.

"Can I?" She asked as she sat down beside me held out her hand.

"Be my guest." I spoke around the food I was shoving in my mouth. Emmett moved his hand and Rosalie placed hers where his had been. We waited but felt nothing. After a few more seconds the smile on her face faded.

"I guess the Baby doesn't like me." I finished my sandwich and went to say something comforting, but the Baby started moving frantically, nudging Rosalie's hand over and over. Rosalie grinned and I saw her eyes start to water with tears she'd never shed.

"I think that's the Baby proving you wrong." I said and smiled when Rosalie hugged me.

The next few hours felt excruciatingly long, even with Rosalie and Emmett doing everything they could to make me feel better. But every time I started to get a little distracted I would feel a nudge from the Baby reminding me that Jasper was on his way home. All of my senses were stretched out as far as they could go, I even had my shield thrown out as far as it would willingly go and I waited, like that, until just after the ten hour mark, when I felt it.

It wasn't my shield, it wasn't any of my senses, it was the mating bond telling me that Jasper was almost home and before I knew it I was running out the front door in the direction I knew Jasper was coming from.

I ran, I could feel and hear Rosalie and Emmett behind me, but they couldn't catch up. And the further I ran the more I could feel Jasper, and I knew that he knew I was coming for him.

It could have been hours, minutes or even just seconds, I don't know but soon I could smell him and see him and then I was on the forest floor in his arms with his voice whispering in my ear.

"Bella, oh Darlin' I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry, so sorry for going away I knew it was a bad idea, I'll never leave you again I promise. I love you Darlin', I love you so much." Then he was kissing me and I was kissing him back and everything was right. He was here, with me, I was in his arms and I knew that everything would be fine as long as we were together. So I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Jasper, I'm pregnant." I felt him stiffen and when I looked up to meet his eyes I found him staring at my stomach.

"That's impossible." He whispered, and just to prove him wrong the Baby nudged me harder than it had before. He gasped and put his hand slowly over my stomach. Another nudge had him looking up into my eyes and I saw that they were filled with tears.

"Are you okay with this?" I couldn't help myself, I had to ask.

"Of course, how could I not be, Bella I thought I'd never be a father, you are giving me the greatest gift in the entire world, thank you. Thank you Darlin', thank you so much." His voice was filled with happiness and he hugged me and kissed me and rubbed my belly.

And that's when the peace and calm was broken.

A growl came from just a few feet away and when I looked I could see a stunned Carlisle and Esme and a ferocious Edward. He took a step towards us, a growl still coming from his throat as he glared from Jasper to my stomach.

"You defiled her and impregnated her with a demon?" Jasper didn't have time to react to his words I was out of Jaspers arms and punching Edward before anyone could react. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into a tree. Before he knew what was happening I was on top of him my hands around his throat, my knee at his crotch and a growl I didn't know I had in me ripping from my chest. I am pleased to say that Edward looked terrified.

"How dare you. My _mate_ did not _defile_ me, he made love to me at my request and my _child_ is not a demon it is a _Baby_ and you would do well to remember that, unless you want me to rip off some of your more favoured appendages." My words came out mixed with my growl and I could feel the terror rolling off him. I squeezed his throat tighter until his skin started to crack, his hands started prying at my fingers but I was having none of it. I dug my knee into his groin and he whimpered. "Do you understand?" I asked, my growl never faltering. He nodded and whimpered again, and with one last squeeze I let go.

I was back at Jaspers side in a millisecond and I could feel the pride radiating off my mate.

"You were so made for me." He whispered as he kissed behind my ear. I smiled up at him and snuggled into his side.

I noticed that it took a few seconds for Edward to heal and get up off the forest floor and when he did he didn't even look at us, he just turned around and ran away.

"Pussy." I mumbled but of course everyone heard. I swear Emmett's laugh shook the trees and Rosalie smiled at me. Jasper's laugh rivalled Emmett's and I smiled when I saw Esme trying to suppress a giggle. My eyes landed on Carlisle and I was surprised to see that he was smiling, fully, genuinely smiling.

But the laughter died down and a serious atmosphere fell over all of us. I hated the silence, so I had to break it.

"I guess we all have a lot to talk about." Jasper nodded and Carlisle looked down at the forest floor guiltily.

"Let's go home first." Jasper said, lacing his fingers through mine and leading me back to his house.

Esme complimented the house and the décor when we got inside. We sat down and I looked from Jasper to Carlisle, wanting an explanation first. Jasper caught on and looked at Carlisle.

"You're not the only one who wants an explanation to what the hell happened Darlin', care to explain Carlisle." Jaspers voice was like ice and I knew I was seeing a glimpse the side of him that had fought in the vampire wars. Carlisle sighed and looked up at me and Jasper with guilt in his eyes.

"First I would like to say I am sorry for what I did, for everything I have done, I should never have listened to Edward, there is no excuse for my actions and I can only hope to someday gain your trust back." It killed me seeing Carlisle like this, really it did, but I couldn't find it in me right at that moment to overlook it, he had played a hand in keeping my mate from me and that's just something a vampire _never_ does. "Second I would like you to know that when I asked Jasper to visit I had every intention to let him come back here, I never thought beforehand that I would get him to stay, but two days ago Edward turned up and I didn't shield my thoughts on time, he heard me thinking about you two being mated and I guess he didn't take it well. I begged him not to interfere but he told me all he wanted to do was talk to his brother and see for himself that Bella was happy and safe with Jasper. I thought no harm of it, I never saw past Edward's nice façade and for that I am deeply sorry. I let him come to our home yesterday, I allowed him to talk with Jasper but I never thought he would become so disturbed." I looked at Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Rose and Em looked just as confused as me, Jasper looked livid.

"So it never occurred to you that all Edward wanted to do was keep me from Bella, after everything that asshole has done?" Jasper was getting angrier by the second and I knew that if I didn't do something this wouldn't end well. So I pushed Jasper back in his seat, sat on his lap and put his hands over my belly. The Baby nudged him and I felt him relax as I lay against his chest. I saw Esme smile at us and even Carlisle's lips twitched, but he was still feeling too guilty about whatever happened.

"How about someone tell us what happened when Edward confronted Jasper, and calmly please." I spoke. Carlisle looked up at Jasper and Jasper sat up a little straighter.

"At first Edward was fine, but after a while he started to get irritated, jumpy, and more and more impatient. He asked me if he could talk to me alone, so I obliged. I had been packing, ready to come home and he was only delaying me, I thought the faster I got this talk over with the faster I'd be back with you. So we walked outside and a little into the forest, the further we walked the worse Edward got until my phone started ringing, it was you Darlin'. He must have read my thoughts because he snapped, ripped my phone out of my hand and started trying to fight me, all he did was successfully piss me off and keep me from my phone." Jaspers voice got cold, his grip tightened on me slightly and I knew he was about to tell us something that really bothered him. "He was snarling about how you were his, your blood belonged to him and I wasn't going to keep him from his prize. That's when we heard Carlisle on the phone to Rosalie, she mentioned your name and we both ran back, you know the rest." I hugged him as tight as I could and kissed him. He sighed contently against me and breathed in my scent. I didn't care about anything else at that moment, just that I was in Jasper's arms.

After a few moments Jasper pulled away and rubbed my belly.

"Now that you know that, I would like to know how the hell it is possible for you to be pregnant."

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	26. Revelations and Decisions

Chapter 26

"How is this possible? Vampires can't reproduce, this is physically impossible." Our baby jumped in my belly and everyone in the room very clearly saw it. Jasper visibly gulped, but the bright smile on his face told me he was delighted.

"I don't know Jazz, but it happened and I'm not even out of high school." I put my head in my hands. Having Jasper back made all this so much more real and it suddenly hit me how much we were going to have to deal with. Jasper soothingly rubbed his hand up and down my back. He kissed my temple and breathed in my scent.

"You know you smell different now." I looked up at him to see a small smile pulling at his lips.

"I do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's the mixture of the new hormones in your body and the baby's scent, it's actually wonderful." He brought his hand around to rub the slightly rounded part of my abdomen, where the baby nudges. There was a small jump in my belly and I knew it was our child recognising its fathers touch. Then another bad though came to me.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna have to tell my parents, they're going to be so disappointed." Jasper pulled me into his lap and started whispering soothing words into my ear. It calmed me a little but I was still worried about telling my father, he'd probably try to shoot Jasper and then we'd have a whole new set of problems.

"I know this must be a scary time for you Bella, but there are more important things to think about right now." I looked up at Carlisle, now suddenly very worried.

"Like what?" Asked Jasper, I swear he can read my mind sometimes.

"Like the fact that your child is already developed enough to make itself known, and yet Bella is only, how many weeks pregnant?"

"About two." I answered. Carlisle was right, the pregnancy seemed way too fast, I shouldn't be able to feel the Baby, and it definitely shouldn't be as big as it was, I shouldn't be showing yet.

"Exactly, we're going to have to monitor you closely, it would also probably be best if you came out of school, we could all teach you what you need to know to Graduate, but I don't think it would be good for you or for your child to have you go through the stresses of school and people talking about your pregnancy.

"Also it would be best if you either moved in here with Jasper, or into our home, so we can keep a close eye on you, plus depending on how your Father takes this news it may be needed anyway.

"We are all going to need to do some research, I know there are many legends about these kinds of pregnancies in Brazilian tribes and it just so happens that Alice is there right now so I will ask her to look into this more closely.

"Bella, Jasper it would be wise if you decide soon, well, everything, so we can make arrangements for the birth, clearly this child is extraordinary so I doubt a hospital birth is wise. I will need to call Aro to inform him of everything, he is sure to find out at some point and it is better it coming from me, I'll make that call now if it is alright with you." I nodded, I'd heard of Aro before, and his brother's Marcus and Caius, the Vampire royalty. I felt better now that Carlisle had taken control of the situation, I felt like this would be easier for us to get through.

Once Carlisle left the room to make the call I turned back to Jasper.

"Why do the Volturi need to know? Won't they be angry?" He frowned at me and kissed my forehead.

"They need to know in case someone else found out and they got the wrong idea. But where did you get the idea that they would be angry?"

"Edward. He told me they were unjust and power hungry." Esme gasped and Jasper shook his head, he looked pissed.

"Edward is an asshole." Jasper whispered to himself before he turned back to me. "Bella, the Volturi are the only reason Vampires exist peacefully, they keep our world in order, they make sure there are no disputes that could harm any coven, they are the most just and honourable leaders we have ever had, they have been our leaders for over three thousand years and we have prospered immensely since the beginning of their reign. I cannot believe that Edward could say such a thing about Carlisle's brothers." My eyes were wide and I was shocked when Jasper stopped speaking.

"Carlisle's brothers?" I asked, mainly shocked by this revelation.

"Yeah, Carlisle spent over a hundred years with them not long after he was changed, they see him as their brother and whenever he's around they bring out a fourth throne, he's kind of an honorary King of vampires, which makes them a part of our family and us a part of their, well guard I guess." Explained Emmett, I could see how proud of Carlisle they all were, which shocked me to hell that Edward could be so horrible about people everyone else in this family sees as a part of the family.

"How could Edward speak of them like that if that's how you all feel for them?" I asked just as Carlisle came back in to the room, a smile on his face.

"What has Edward done now?" He asked, the smile disappearing and worry gracing his lovely featured.

"He told Bella that the Volturi are unjust and power hungry." Explained Jasper. The look on Carlisle's face was one of pure fury, seeing him like that, it was the first time I had ever actually been scared of Carlisle, it made me physically shiver.

"If that boy ever comes anywhere near this family again, I will personally rip his head off." Carlisle's voice was low and fast and I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear that but of course I did.

"Wow, never seen you like this before Carlisle," I spoke to try and alleviate the tension. "Nice to know you have it in you." He looked at me and the scary furious look disappeared and he smiled, a little bit of shock in his features.

"You heard me?" He asked, I nodded but I didn't have chance to answer as Emmett beat me to it.

"Yeah, Bells can keep up now." Emmett laughed, hugging Rosalie to him and kissing her temple. Weird boy.

"That's fascinating, Aro will be mesmerised with you when he gets here."

"So they're coming to visit?" Jasper asked as he played with a stray strand of my hair.

"Yes, Aro, Marcus and Caius and half the guard. They should be here in a few days." I nodded at Jasper and smiled.

"Well at least we've got time to tell my parents and get me settled here." Jasper looked at me a little shocked with a smile on his face.

"You want to move in here?" He asked, he sounded excited like all of his dreams were coming true. I kissed his lips softly and ran my fingers through his gorgeous honey blonde hair.

"Of course I do, there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be, there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with and I want to be with you during this whole pregnancy, I want to be by your side for everything, there isn't any other way I could do this." He had tears in his eyes and I knew that if he could cry, he would be. I had never seen Jasper more emotional, I could feel that he was happy, excited, scared, worried, mesmerised and totally, completely in love all at once.

"I guess we're going to have to tell your parents soon then." Jasper spoke and I could hear the lump of emotion in his throat.

"The morning would be best." I nodded at Carlisle's words and rested my head against Jasper's chest. I was exhausted. All the emotions and the turmoil of the past 24 hours had exhausted me and now I just wanted to sleep.

With Jasper brushing through my hair with his fingers and the murmur of the other's voices in the background I quickly fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	27. Telling Charlie

**I'm uploading because I had this wrote out yesterday and I'm feeling generous and I really just couldn't wait. **

**Can't believe we are almost at 500 reviews people, got a little way to go but I am so excited, thank you all so much for putting in the effort to review, I love every person who reads this story. This chapter is for all of you.**

Chapter 27

I woke up in a bed. This wasn't where I fell asleep. I remember being on the couch in Jaspers arms, so why was I now in a bed. I opened my eyes and looked up. Jasper was still with me, he smiled down at me when I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed my nose.

I could have layed there forever, with him in a comfy bed, feeling the little morning nudges of my Baby waking up. It was amazing, it was heaven. But I remembered we had a lot to do today and I knew I couldn't let things wait, we were going to have some very important guests very soon and we would need pretty much everything sorted by the time the Volturi got here and I would like to have started getting to know how long I'm going to be pregnant and what my Baby is going to be like when it does pop out of me. Believe it or not, that's a lot to do in light of a royal visit.

So I leaned up and kissed Jasper softly before stretching and jumping out of bed, heading towards the bathroom.

"Could you grab me some clothes please Jazz, and then join me for a shower." I winked at him as I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on to let it heat up. I hadn't seen Jasper for two weeks, I needed this time with him naked, even if nothing happened except us washing.

I took my clothes off and jumped in the shower as Jasper came into the bathroom. He put my clothes on the toilet seat, put a towel on the radiator to warm up and then stripped and jumped in the shower with me.

I let the water spray over my body, heating me up and relaxing my muscles. Jasper's hands found their way around my waist, he moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck as he rubbed over my stomach, caressing the tiny bump of our child. I let my head drop back on his shoulder as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck. He gently bit down on my shoulder making me moan. I had missed this.

"Is it just us?" I asked, he nodded and kept tasting my skin. One of his hands made its way up to my breast as the other went down south to my sex.

It was the best shower I had ever had.

Once we had cleaned ourselves of our shower activities, we dressed and made our way out of the house.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Jasper asked as I skipped past the kitchen and headed straight for the front door.

"No thanks, I'd probably just puke it up anyway." I left the house and got in my truck, I wasn't letting Jasper drive either. He followed me out a few seconds later. He came around the driver's side and gave me a look that told me he was driving whether I liked it or not. I didn't budge, I just crossed my arms over my chest and looked straight ahead. He chuckled and physically pushed me into the middle of the seat, before getting in behind the wheel.

"Hey!" I protested but he just shut the door and stuck his tongue out at me. "You know, for a hundred and sixty-eight year old vampire, you are extremely immature at times." He laughed at me.

"It's good to stay young Bella, especially when you don't age. Anyway, we have more important things to think about, like telling your father." I groaned, I did not want to think about this.

"I know, but it's nice to pretend we don't have to until we're actually there." I smiled and he grabbed my hand, I thought he was going to hold my hand, instead he put an apple in it.

"Eat, you need to keep yours and Baby's strength up." I looked at the apple and frowned, I could smell it and honestly it just smelt like dirt.

"No thanks." I said and put it on the dashboard. Jasper looked at me and frowned.

"Bella you need to eat."

"Well then find me something I can keep down that doesn't smell like dirt and I will." The frown stayed in place but he left the conversation where it was. Jasper grabbed my hand and this time he held it in his as he drove.

We got to my dad's pretty fast and nerves erupted in my stomach as we pulled into the driveway. I was actually disappointed to see the cruiser sat in its usual spot in the drive. Jasper put the truck in park but didn't make a move to get out.

He turned to me with a look of love on his face.

"This is going to be fine, you know that right." I nodded and he pulled me in for a sweet, lingering kiss. "Bella, are we going to start moving you out of here and into ours today?" It was a good question, although not really something I'd had time to think about, but it was probably the best idea.

"Yeah, but first let's get this over with." He nodded and climbed out of the truck. I followed, grabbed hold of his hand and made my way inside the house. I was so scared at what my dad would say, how he would react, what if he disowned me, what if he abandoned me, I didn't want to face the disappointed look he would give me, but having Jasper at my side, I knew I would be alright no matter how this turned out.

I opened the door and knew my dad was in the living room watching the highlights of a game he'd probably missed because of work. I could hear him laughing at the commentator and knew that the game must have gone in his team's favour, which means he's in a good mood.

Perfect, I'm about to ruin that.

I closed the door behind Jasper and stopped him before he could walk towards the living room.

"Jazz, do you mind if I go in there alone, tell him myself?" He smiled and kissed me softly.

"If that's what you want." I nodded.

"I just think it's best if he doesn't have to look at the guy who knocked his daughter up as he I tell him." He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Ah, yes, maybe that is a good idea, wouldn't want him to try to shoot me." I smiled, Jasper truly was perfect.

I left Jasper standing by the front door as I made my way into the living room. Charlie was sitting in his usual spot in his recliner. He had a smile on his face and was laughing at the TV.

"Hi dad." I spoke as I came around the corner. He looked up, the smile still in place.

"Hey Bells, did I just hear Jasper with you?"

"Yeah, I asked him to wait at the door." He frowned.

"Okay, why?" I sat down on the couch and faced him. He turned the volume down on the TV and looked at me expectantly.

"There's something I need to tell you, but I need you to stay open minded and calm because this is really quite difficult for me." He turned the TV completely off and stared at me. I don't know when my hands came to rest on my stomach but my dad didn't miss it. Unflinching, his face was set in a mask of calm before he spoke.

"You're pregnant aren't you." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway to confirm.

"How did you know?" The mask cracked, and a look of past sorrow crept over his features.

"That's the same look your mother had when she told me she was pregnant with you." I didn't even know I was crying until the hot tear slipped down my cheek. I went to wipe it off but I wasn't fast enough and my dad saw. He got off the recliner with a huff and sat next to me. He pulled me into his arms and smoothed down my hair as he rocked me.

"Don't worry Bells, I know you must be scared but I'll be here for you, you're my baby girl and I won't let you go through this without me." I nodded, completely dumbfounded by what my father had just said, I expected him to scream and shout, to kick me out and disown me, I expected him to instantly get his gun and threaten to kill whoever touched his baby girl, but instead he held me while I cried and even when I stopped crying he kept on holding me. I made sure to keep my hands around my belly, the baby was going crazy and I didn't want my dad to feel it and freak out.

After a while I stopped crying and pulled away a little.

"Thanks dad."

"That's alright Bells, now where's Jasper, I'm guessing he's partly responsible for this." I nodded and called for Jasper who appeared in the living room a few seconds later. He came to sit on the other side of me, holding my hand and kissing my temple.

"Chief." He said nodding at my dad.

"I thought I told you its Charlie, especially now son." I smiled at my dad, knowing this was probably taking him a lot to stay so calm.

"Of course, Charlie." Dad nodded then straightened up and looked Jasper straight in the eye.

"Right, now that you've knocked my daughter up, I think it's about time I find out what your intentions are with her." I almost laughed, _now huh dad_.

"Charlie, I love Bella more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I hope to marry her someday and although this is very early and sudden in our relationship, this baby is a miracle to me. I didn't think I could have kids and Bella is now giving me the most precious gift anyone could give." Jasper turned to me and smiled, he had that look in his eyes that told me he wanted to cry. "Bella you are the most wonderful, amazing, incredible woman in the world, I love you more than my own life and I will do everything in my power to protect you and our child." Jasper got off the couch and kneelt down in front of me, for a second he turned to my father. "Do I have your permission Charlie?" I would have looked at my dad but I was captured in the beauty of Jasper at that moment and I couldn't believe what was happening.

"You sure do son." I heard my dad speak before Jasper nodded to him then turned back to me. He got a small box out of his jacket pocket and looked from my stomach up into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the greatest of honours by becoming my wife?"

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	28. Moving Out

Chapter 28

The happiest tears I had ever shed glided down my cheeks as Jasper knelt before me in my dads living room holding the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

_"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the greatest of honours by becoming my wife?"_

The words rang through my head and I could only say one thing.

"Yes!" I watched as Jasper's eyes lit up and he let out an unneeded breath I didn't know he'd been holding. I grinned as he slid the beautiful white gold and black diamond ring onto my finger. Once the ring was sat snugly on my ring finger Jasper grabbed me and hugged me to him. The Baby went crazy as our bodies collided and my stomach pressed against his, it's like he or she knew that something big had just happened and I was glad that even though the Baby was still inside me, he or she was here for this.

Once we were done holding each other I grabbed my dad and hugged him, thankfully Baby calmed down and I didn't have to worry about dad feeling the movement.

"Congratulations you two, although I would like to know what this means for your school Bella and where you'll be living and such, so we can start making arrangements and getting everything sorted." I smiled up at my dad and wiped away my tears.

"Well, as you know Jasper has his own place so we were going to start moving my stuff today, just so then I can help out before I look like a whale and can't do anything productive." Dad nodded.

"And school?" He asked, this time Jasper answered.

"Well Charlie, Esme and Carlisle have returned with Rosalie and Emmett and Esme has said she would be willing to home school Bella."

"Yeah, we're going to see if I can graduate soon so then I can focus on the Baby and us and getting everything ready, plus Carlisle's agreed to be my doctor throughout so it would be much easier for me to just be home schooled anyway." Charlie nodded and stood.

"Well we better start getting you packed then hadn't we, any chance your family could come and help, or we could get some of the boys from the rez." He suggested and I grinned.

"Actually could we get some of the boys from the rez, I could tell them the good news and I know Emily would want to know how everything worked out, she was who I was with when I found out. I could call now." Both Jasper and my dad nodded and headed up the stairs. As I walked towards the house phone my dad called down.

"Oh, and Bells, don't forget to call your mother." I heard him laugh and then tell Jasper that I was gonna get a whalloping from my mum, which is so true. I groaned and went to call Emily first.

She picked up on the third ring with a friendly hello.

"Hey Em, it's Bella, I was wondering if you and some of the guys are free."

"Oh, hey Bells, yeah actually I've got Sam, Jared, Paul, Kim, Leah and Jake just sat here, why is everything okay?" She asked and I could hear the little slice of worry in her tone.

"Yeah everything's fine it's just I need some help moving out of my dads house and my dad suggested getting some of the guys, if your free, I'd like to talk to you all anyway and I promise to make a hell of a lot of food to thank them." I heard the guys shout and Emily laugh and then Paul's voice was right by the receiver.

"We'll be there in ten okay B." I grinned.

"Yeah that's great, thanks you guys."

"Anytime, Bella, we'll be over soon, bye." It was Emily this time so I said goodbye and we hung up. Now for the call to my mother.

The phone rang, and rang, and rang and I thought she wasn't going to answer, but right before it should have gone to voicemail her voice floated through the receiver.

"Hello, Charlie, is everything alright?" I smiled hearing the slight concern in my mother's voice and knowing it was probably going to be gone soon.

"Hi Mum it's Bella."

"Oh, Bella honey, are you alright? It's so great to hear from you." Her voice sounded relieved and it made me really not want to tell her.

"Yeah everything's alight, how's Phil?" I asked trying to delay the inevitable with something I know I needed to ask anyway. I hadn't been in touch with my mum since Victoria hurt Phil because she had been so busy and worried, it felt like it had been too long and I only realised how much time had passed when she started talking about how much better he was doing.

"Oh, Bella, he's doing so fantastic, he can talk a little now and he's been out of the hospital for almost a week he's trying to get up and about and he's desperate to get back to work but that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon. Anyway honey, is everything alright? You haven't called in a while and you sound a little nervous." Oh, God it had to be now that my mother became perceptive.

"Yeah, Mum I'm okay I just have somethings to tell you."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Mum, please don't get angry."

"I won't honey I promise just tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath before I told her. My voice was a little shaky but I'm proud to say I didn't chicken out. "Mum first you need to know that I've been seeing this lad Jasper for a few months now and I love him more than anything, I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much but I do and I really want you to like him and approve of him because we're engaged and I'm pregnant." The line went silent. Not dead, she was still there I could hear the shallow breaths she was taking but she didn't say anything. It felt like forever before she spoke again.

"Oh, God, Bella! What have you done, this will ruin your life do you know that, I can't believe you let some random boy knock you up after you saw everything I went through having you so young you go ahead and make the same mistake I did, how can you be so foolish..." She was still ranting but I couldn't hear her much anymore. She had just called me a mistake.

"How dare you!" I started back into the phone, a little bit of my vampire side coming out in my voice and I think that's what made her stop her rant. "How dare you call me a mistake and say that my child and my love for Jasper are mistakes. Clearly you know nothing about me because my child will never be a mistake, yes I didn't expect to become pregnant, actually we didn't even think Jasper could have kids so to us the child I am carrying is a blessing and one we will love and cherish for as long as we live. And as for the engagement well, I love Jasper more than I love anyone and I KNOW that our marriage and our child will bring the most happiness into out lives, how dare you try to tell me I'm ruining my life when these are the best things that have ever happened to me, just because you believe having me was a mistake and just because you don't have a maternal bone in you God forsaken body does not mean the same for me. I told you because you are my mother and I love and respect you. I can't believe you would react this way, even Dad took it better than this, he held me as I cried and he's going to do everything he can to help me and Jasper and I am so proud to call him my Father, but you, I am so disappointed in you. Don't expect an invitation to the wedding and don't expect to see your grandchild anytime soon. I hope Phil feels better, and I hope you're ashamed of yourself. Goodbye." I hung up.

I was breathing heavily and I could feel the vampire power in my muscles and I know if I had turned around then I would have had red eyes. I could feel the presence of the wolves, of Jasper and my dad behind me and I knew they had heard everything that had just transpired in that one phone call so before I turned around I took a calming breath and forced myself to relax. Once I could feel the vampire side lying a little less close to the surface I turned to face everyone.

Instantly my dad pulled me in for a massive hug and didn't let me go for a little too long. I could practically feel Jasper itching to get to me but he waited patiently as I hugged my dad.

When he pulled back he finally spoke.

"I am so sorry Bells, your mother had no right to be cruel, and did she call you a mistake?" At the end of his sentence I could tell he was angry so I sighed and nodded. He shook his head and his face started to get a little red, I could see a vein start to pop out of his forehead. "I should call her back and give her a piece of my mind calling my daughter a mistake, stupid woman." He was muttering this time and it made me smile, at least he didn't think all those things, and I know he never would.

"It's alright dad, really, I kind of expected it anyway, at least I have you and Jasper and Jasper's family and I could never forget," I looked over and smiled at all the Quileutes that were stood in the entrance hall. "I'm just glad I have all of you, and I just want to forget about my idiot mother for now and get all this packing and moving done. Can we please do that?" Dad smiled and patted me on the back.

"That's my girl, strong as a bull. We can do that honey, don't wory about your mother, she was always dumb." I grinned and dad moved over to let Jasper hug me, I knew he wanted to talk about it all but I shook my head and told him later, then I went over to the pack.

"Hey guys," I spoke as I hugged Emily. "I'm guessing you know my news then." They laughed and one by one I got hugged and congratulated by Paul, Sam, Jared, Kim, Leah and Jake. I was happy to see them shaking hands with Jasper and congratulating him too, I was so happy to see everyone able to get along that it almost made me forget about Renee.

As Kim and Emily were admiring my ring the boys went to help Charlie and Jasper with my room, I thought Leah had gone with them, and although I know she'd be a lot of help I was kind of disappointed that I couldn't spend time with her and Emily and Kim, until I heard and exclamation of, "nice rock!" from behind me and Leah's hand grabbed mine inspecting the beautiful ring on my finger.

"That must have cost a bomb." She said as she released my hand and smiled at me.

"I don't know, I didn't even know he was thinking about it." I said as I headed into the kitchen to start cooking all the food I had promised the guys.

"I don't get it though, I thought," Kim stopped and looked around to make sure Charlie wasn't there. "I thought vampires can't have children, how did this happen?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, we all thought the same, you should have seen them all when they found out, and I thought I'd never see a vampire speechless." I laughed but then smiled. "But this baby is definitely part vampire." I felt the baby kicking so in turn I put each of their hands on my stomach. They all gasped and smiled and Emily put her hand back on for a little longer.

"You're so lucky." Emily exclaimed as she took her hand off my stomach and started helping me cook.

"Oh, come on Em, you'll have a whole batch of rugrats someday, don't sweat it." I was surprised to see that it was Leah talking and so proud of her, she was making so much progress. Emily grinned at Leah and Leah smiled back which made Kim squeal and pull us all together for a hug. We laughed and when she let us go me and Emily went back to cooking while Leah and Kim sat down at the table and we all talked. It was really nice, and I found myself enjoying hanging with them.

After a while the guys started coming downstairs and loading all my stuff into mine and Sam's trucks. I could hear their stomachs growl every time one of them went past and I could see them shooting Leah glares as she was allowed to each little bits of everything as we were cooking, but Emily and Kim made sure to inform them that they weren't allowed to eat until they had everything done, that definitely got them working harder. They took everything round to Jasper's and we'd finished the last of the cooking when they got back. I was surprised to hear laughter as they all got back and I was ecstatic to see Jasper, my dad and all the guys getting along great.

I wondered, with the exception of my mother, how did my life get to be so amazing.

Jasper came over to give me a kiss and I smiled.

"How much have you got left to do?" I asked as the guys and my dad started shoveling food on plates.

"Just another round in your truck and we should be good." I nodded and got something to eat. I was glad when it didn't make me feel nauseous. After an hours relax for the guys and almost all the food gone they started finishing up. It took another hour and by the time they were finished it was almost five in the afternoon.

"Thanks for all the help guys." I said as they hugged me before they were leaving.

"Anything to help you Bells." Spoke Sam as he hugged me kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." They left soon after and I started to make tea for my dad. He said I didn't have to, told me to go back to Jasper's and rest but I was doing this more for myself than for him. We sat down together to eat at quarter to six, the last time before I moved out for good.

After dinner Jasper insisted on washing the dishes so I went to take a look at my room.

I gasped when I got up there, it was... bare. I mean, my wardrobe, desk, bed and things like that were there, but all the personal stuff, everything that made this room _mine_ was gone. And in that moment it hit me. I was really moving out of my dad's house, for the last time. I had been here barely a year and I was moving out for good. It made me feel bad. I hadn't spent enough time with my dad, I hadn't done enough for him, for the short time I'd lived here I'd barely acted like his daughter, so I made myself promise that even though I've moved out I would start spending time with him, just me and him sometimes, sometimes with Jasper, hell we could get all the Cullen's out. More barbecue's with Billy, I'd finally take him up on going fishing and then when the Baby comes, we'll be proper family, all of us, including my dad for the short amount of time that we could.

I smiled as the silent tears fell down my cheek. I felt my dad come into the room. He stood behind me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't believe you're going, for the last time." I nodded and then hugged him as hard as I could without hurting him. I wasn't necessarily sad to be going, because I knew I would still have my dad for now, it was more that it was hard to be leaving this part of me behind. But I pushed through it, stopped my tears and smiled at him. "I can't believe I'm going to be a granddad soon. I can't believe you'll be getting married. And even though I do think everything happened way too fast, I'm proud that your getting yourself sorted Bells, and I'm really happy that you've ended up with Jasper and not his dumb ginger brother." I laughed and hugged Charlie again. He patted my back, pretty awkwardly I must say, and we turned and left the room.

We went back downstairs to Jasper who was calmly waiting watching TV like he had no idea what had just transpired. Stupid Vampires. I smiled at him and gestured to the door.

"Should we go?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure. Goodnight Charlie. Thank you for being so understanding about all this."

"Any time son, she is my daughter after all and that is my grandkid, just, look after them."

"I will." They shook hands and Charlie pulled him in for a short little man hug before hugging me again and pushing me towards the door.

"Go on, be safe." I smiled and started to leave.

"I love you Daddy." He smiled and blushed.

"I love you too Bells." We left and got in my truck. Jasper drove and and he pulled me into his side hugging me to him as I cried all the way home.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	29. The Kings

Chapter 29

I woke up in our soft and comfy bed with the feel of Jasper lay behind me cuddling me and keeping me safe. I sighed, it was lovely being lay there with the love of my life, the soft little nudges of our baby waking up in my stomach and the feeling of complete peace from a good nights sleep. It was only slightly ruined with the thought of the Volturi's arrival and knowing that I would have to get up and ready for the day. I wasn't looking forward to our Royal Visit, even after Carlisle and Jasper had reassured me that the Volturi Kings were good men and would not harm me or the Baby.

I opened my eyes and jumped up out of bed, being hit with only the slightest bit of nausea before my stomach calmed and I went to get a shower. Jasper followed me and I have to say my showers have improved dramatically since Jasper and I became physical.

But we couldn't waste too much time in the shower as we knew we had to be at the house as soon as possible.

Once we were out of the shower and dressed I went to get something to eat before Jasper stopped me. I had barely been able to keep anything down so I was surprised that Jasper was stopping me from eating.

"We have to go round straight away, they arrived early hours of this morning, Carlisle called and asked for us to go there as soon as we are up and ready, he said Esme would make you something to eat." I nodded and followed him out the door. We took his car and he drove, I was worrying more and more the closer we got and Jasper projected as much calm as I would let him, a part of me knew there wasn't anything to really worry about, but another part told me that something could go wrong and it would be to do with my child.

We pulled up to the big white house in the middle of the woods and I could sense that something was different, there was a power emitting from the house and it frightened me a little.

Jasper sensed something was wrong with me, of course he did, and he grabbed my hand once he stopped the car outside the house.

"There's nothing to worry about Darlin', everything will be alright, I promise." I nodded, took a deep calming breath and stepped out the car. I grabbed Jasper's hand as we walked up the front steps and leaned against him as we made our way inside.

Straight away when we walked in there were people in gray cloaks standing on either side of the doorway and all around the living room. They looked at us and I saw all of theirs eyes flash to my stomach for a moment before they looked away. Inside the house the feeling of power was stronger, it drew me to the kitchen and I found myself pulling Jasper along with me. I ignored all the vampires in cloaks as I made my way into the kitchen but noticed that the cloaks got darker the closer to the kitchen I got.

We entered the room to find all of the Cullen's, minus Edward and Alice of course, as well as eight other vampires, good thing they had a big kitchen. I instantly recognised the three Volturi leaders. They stood in the middle of the circle of unknown vampires with Carlisle and Emmett, chatting. I noticed that they're cloaks were the darkest and the power I could feel was coming from their direction.

I looked away from them and towards Esme and Rosalie who were over at the stove cooking.

"Hey." I said as I let go of Jasper's hand and made my way towards them. Jasper, after kissing me softly on the head, went in the opposite direction, towards Carlisle.

"Hello dear, are you hungry?" Esme asked smiling from where she was cooking bacon and sausage. My stomach growled, because I hadn't eaten properly in days, but the food didn't smell too appetising. I smiled at them and sat down. Esme set the plate in front of me and I tucked in, it didn't taste exactly horrible, just not very appetising, and it definitely didn't have the desired effect, but I knew I would need the strength and nutrition for my baby's sake, so I ate it all.

I sat with Esme and Rosalie for a while, Rosalie was chatting on and on about a shopping trip for maternity clothes and baby clothes and everything for the nursery, I smiled at her and agreed Esme seemed more excited about the trip than either of us. I had gotten closer to both of the Cullen women in the last few days and I now knew how much this baby meant to them both, as they'd never get to have the chance of having children themselves.

Rose was currently talking about unisex colours for the nursery when I felt Jasper sit beside me and she suddenly stopped. I could feel the powerful presence of the Volturi leaders standing not too far behind me so I turned and faced them.

I looked at Caius first. His platinum blonde hair was stick straight and he wore and emotionless expression, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes as he looked at me and down to my stomach. I wasn't at all surprised by this so I turned my gaze to one of his brothers.

Marcus looked uninterested. Not necessarily like he didn't want to be here, more like he didn't want to be anywhere. I could feel the sorrow and heartache radiating off him and it made me want to hug him tight and tell him everything would be alright. Of course, I resisted the urge, that would be quite inappropriate.

Finally I addressed the last of the Volturi Kings. Aro. He was grinning at me and he couldn't keep his eyes from dancing to my stomach. I could feel the giddy excitement pouring off him in waves and he clapped and he smiled at me. I could tell he was the leader, the final decision was always made by him and it was always listened to.

I smiled at the three kings and then turned to smile at Jasper to find him wrapped in the red blanket of my shield. That would explain me feeling the emotions of the Kings. I took a deep breath and dropped my shield from around Jasper, knowing everyone in the room would be able to see it. Jasper smiled at me and I leaned into him as Aro began laughing, it started as a giggle and quickly erupted into a high pitch howl of laughter. I looked at him, starting to question his sanity and I'm sure my expression showed exactly what I was thinking because when he looked at me a small burst of laughter fell from his lips before he composed himself and held out his hand for me.

I put my palm in his and his eyes closed in concentration. After a moment his eyes opened and he grinned once again.

"Are you questioning my sanity right now child?" He asked, dropping my hand.

"Little bit." I answered honestly and his smile widened.

"I like your honesty."

"Well, it would be kind of hard to tell a lie in a house full of vampires don't you think?" He nodded and I swear I saw Caius smile a little.

"Yes, indeed." He smiled one last time at me then looked from Jasper to Carlisle. "You have an amazing human on yours hands." Jasper grinned and pulled me closer to him.

"Well, you should use the term 'human' loosely when it comes to Bella." Spoke Carlisle.

"Ah, yes, venom has changed her DNA hasn't it." Caius spoke, the curiosity in his eyes only getting stronger. "All the benefits of being a vampire and none of the limitations." His eyes flashed to my stomach once again and I definitely saw a smile this time.

"Well, we're not entirely sure about immortality right now." Carlisle said but Aro waved him off.

"Please, Carlisle, look at her, we all saw the tape, you've done the tests, her blood may not respond to venom but we've all seen her regeneration." I looked sharply at Jasper at the mention of a tape and he looked guiltily back at me.

"You kept the tape?" I asked, ignoring the conversation going on around me.

"I'm sorry Darlin', but I had to show Carlisle and then the Kings wanted to see it, it is proof of your extraordinary abilities." I nodded but looked away from him, I hadn't known what he did with the tape, I had completely forgotten about it, but I never wanted my family to see it and to know that Carlisle, and possibly Esme, Emmett and Rose had seen that, it hurt. Jasper hugged me closer and I swear if we'd gotten any closer we'd be fused together.

"I am sorry Isabella, but it was necessary for us to see it." I looked up into the red eyes of Marcus and smiled, there was less sorrow in his eyes when he addressed me and it made me want to smile even brighter.

"It's okay, I just didn't want anyone to see it." He nodded and Aro turned back to us.

"Isabella, I would like to get to know you more personally, see first hand how extraordinary you are, would you mind terribly if we stayed a few days to assess your abilities?" I sighed and looked to Jasper.

"Does this mean more running and fighting and stuff?" He nodded.

"Yes, but we won't push you too hard, we wouldn't want to hurt the Baby." Right then I felt a big nudge from the Baby and I could tell that the Kings had seen it, all three of their eyes opened wide and they stared at my stomach for a moment before composing themselves.

Aro reached out his hand and smiled up at me. "May I?" He asked reaching for my stomach. I nodded and he put his hand over where the Baby always kicks. I felt a nudge and Aro grinned.

"You're carrying a miracle, you know that." I smiled as he took his hand off my stomach.

"I know." Right then I felt my stomach lurch and my breakfast start to come back up. I ran to the bathroom fast and puked up my entire breakfast. Jasper brushed my hair back as I heaved a few last times and then helped me up. I flushed the toilet, brushed my teeth and washed my face before we made our way back into the kitchen and I sat on the same stool as before.

"Still can't keep anything down?" Carlisle asked as I sat down. I shook my head and leaned against Jasper closing my eyes, puking really takes away my energy.

"Have you tried blood?" Caius asked making my eyes pop open as I stared at him.

"Blood?" I asked, noticing that even my voice now sounded weak.

"Yes your child will be more vampire than human, it wouldn't be a surprise if it's craving blood not your human food." A look of wonder crossed over Carlisle's face before he ran out of the room without explanation. He was back seconds later with a bag of blood in his hands.

"I got some just in case you might need it." He started pouring it into a plastic opaque cup, when the bag was empty he put a lid on the cup and up in a straw. He passed it to me and smiled. "Go on try it." I looked down at the cup and grimaced, they really wanted me to drink some donated blood? The idea was kinda gross, but I would do anything for my baby and the lack of food in my system was really starting to wear me out. I looked to Jasper who nodded and smiled.

I would try anything for my baby, I reminded myself as I raised the straw to my lips and took a drink. The taste exploded in my mouth and I had to stop myself from moaning. It was like chocolate strawberries and caramel and I kept drinking until the cup was empty.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	30. Gifted

Chapter 30

I stared at Felix from my crouched position on the West side of the Cullen's garden. Felix was crouched exactly opposite me, on the East, watching me. Stood on the deck that led into the Cullen's kitchen were Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, The Kings, Demetri, and a few other of the Guard, they were watching, waiting with me to see when and how Felix was going to attack.

Quick as a flash Felix was moving towards me. I felt the power and the heat rise up in my body and quickly side-stepped him and moved twenty feet away. He turned to look at me, a little shocked I had evaded him and I grinned. He ran again towards me and I side-stepped again letting out a little laugh at his stunned expression. He didn't like my mockery and I could practically see his anger overriding his judgement, without real thought he ran towards me. This time I ran towards him, quickly sliding to the floor and between his legs, I turned and jumped on his back, my arms quickly wrapped around his neck. I kicked him to his knees and squeezed his neck. He started to panic and started snapping at me. I squeezed harder and he could barely move; I had won.

But before I could start celebrating my victory I heard someone move behind me. A second too late I realised they had added another attacker. I loosened my hold on Felix but before he could react I grabbed him and threw him into the new attacker. They both fell like bowling pins but the new attacker was calculating and skilled, he pushed Felix off him and jumped up. He started towards me and it took me less than a millisecond to realise that he was a lot faster than Felix. I went to side-step him, but he grabbed my arm, swung me round and launched me into a tree. The tree cracked and fell and I could feel a sharp pain start in the base of my skull and thick blood begin to gush out.

The new attacker ran towards me but the pain in my head made me sloppy, I didn't understand why I wasn't healing, why there was still blood gushing out of the wound, and before I could react properly he was on me and about to grab me. For less than a second I could feel Jasper's panic, through the soul mate bond. What neither of us knew was that he had no reason to panic.

Right as this new vampire was about to immobilise me a bright blue light erupted from my stomach and he hit it. It sent him twenty feet into the air and he lay stunned on the opposite side of the garden.

It took him only a moment to collect himself and began another attack. I was still foggy, I could feel myself losing more blood and the wound just wasn't closing. In a flash Jasper was crouched in front of me and growling at the other vampire. Thankfully the vampire lifted himself from his crouch, held up his hands to Jasper and backed off. Jasper turned to me and Carlisle ran over and to us.

"Bella, what happened?" Jasper asked and I grimaced and lifted myself up off the tree. I turned the back of my aching head towards Carlisle and looked at Jasper in the eyes.

"My head isn't healing, I can't tell why it just hurts." I could feel Carlisle's hands move quickly over my open wound.

"Carlisle?" Jasper asked, I could feel his worry radiating over me so I grabbed his hands and tried to smile.

"I'll be okay, and the Baby's fine, more than fine actually." I glanced down at my stomach, trying not to move my head, and smiled, this Baby was very special.

"Bella, there's a small piece of wood stuck in the back of your head, I think that's what's keeping the wound open, I'm going to have to reach in and pull it out, it's going to hurt." I took a deep breath.

"Okay Carlisle, just get out and please, no counting to three, just do it." I closed my eyes really tight and squeezed Jasper's hands. He kissed my palms and squeezed back and nodded to Carlisle. I had to stop myself from pulling away from Carlisle as I felt his fingers push into my skull, I felt him grab something and then a sharp pain as he pulled it out of my head. Involuntarily I cried out as he removed the splinter of wood from my skull.

I knew when the wood was out, I could feel the pain dull and my skin stretching and moulding to close the wound, bone growing back to protect my brain, it felt really weird. I hear a few gasps from behind me and when I was completely sure it was over and I was completely healed I opened my eyes and turned to see Carlisle and the Kings watching my wound close. I looked down to the bloody piece of wood in Carlisle's hand and cringed. It was about four inches long and almost two inches thick and I couldn't believe that it had been in my head.

"Come on, let's go inside and get you cleaned up." Jasper said, helping me to my feet and leading me inside. He stayed in the bathroom with me while I showered and Rose brought me some clothes, turns out mine were ruined by blood.

Once I was clean we made our way downstairs and Jasper gave Esme the clothes to burn.

We sat down in the living room and Carlisle, the Kings, Em, Rose, Felix and the other random Vampire, who I could now tell was a part of the Guard, came to join us.

Carlisle handed me a cup with blood in and I took a grateful drink.

"I thought you might want some after the training and bleeding so much." I smiled and sat back leaning against Jazz with my drink.

"Thank you." I said to Carlisle and Jazz started playing with my hair.

We sat in silence for a minute before the random Guard member spoke.

"Could have warned us about the physical shield." There was malice in his tone and when I looked at him he was glaring at me. Aro glanced sharply at him which made him lower his head and stay quiet.

"Do not worry Isabella, Santiago is just not used to people being faster than him, and is very jealous of your ever expanding gifts." Aro smiled at me and I smiled back. "I'm sure we were all shocked at your shields expansion from just mental to physical." My smiled widened and I put the drink down.

"That blue shield thing wasn't me." I corrected them. Everyone looked a little confused and Jasper glanced down at me.

"We all saw it come from you Bella, you did it." I smiled brightly at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"No Jazz, it came from my stomach, it was the Baby." There was a collective gasp and I watched as Jaspers eyes brightened and a proud smile lit up his face. His hands moved down to my stomach and as if confirming it the Baby gave a big nudge.

"_Magnifico_." I heard Marcus mutter and Aro and Caius agreed. Everyone was astounded and both Jasper and I were so proud of our Baby.

"I can't believe the Baby protected itself, even from inside the womb." Carlisle's stunned voice echoed throughout the room but I knew that his statement wasn't true.

"No, I don't think the Baby was protecting himself, I think he was protecting me." Jasper looked at me with a crease between his eyebrows.

"You think the Baby's a boy?" He asked, a little smile on his face. I hadn't even noticed I'd used gender based words but now that I'd said it I felt a deep sense of truth and I knew Jazz felt it with me.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He grinned and kissed me and for a moment I forgot there was anyone else in the room, until Caius' voice interrupted us.

"How do you know the Baby was protecting you?" He asked and I smiled over at him.

"Logic really. I mean, think about it, Carlisle did the tests and we know he's protected by a membrane of thick vampire-like skin so he can't be directly hurt, but I can, how many times over the past few weeks have we talked about how, even with my regeneration I can still be hurt and weakened. He's bound to have picked something up, especially since he's underneath my shield he's bound to have known when I was hurt and in danger. He was protecting me." And like it happens every time we're talking about him and something needs to be confirmed he nudged my stomach hard so everyone could see his confirmation; Our Baby is a smart one.

I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they believed me, I mean, Baby had confirmed it.

"Sounds plausible." Spoke Carlisle.

"More than plausible I'd say." Said Jasper, grinning down at my stomach.

"Bella, maybe you shouldn't get too stuck on the idea that Baby's a boy, it's a 50/50 chance Baby's a girl." I smiled at Rose, it was typical of her not to be very bothered about the Baby's gift and more about the menial things, it was one of the things I loved about her.

"I don't know Rose, I've just got this feeling, like an overwhelming sense of truth whenever I say boy." I smiled to myself and Jasper nodded.

"I know, when I really thought about it, it just sort of felt right." Jasper spoke and kissed me on the head.

"Alright then, but does this mean we're going to be buying lots of boy centric stuff?" She asked, I knew she was excited to start gender orienting, lots of pink or blue, but I didn't want that, and I knew neither did Jasper.

"No it's okay, we're going to stay neutral, even after Baby's born." She frowned but nodded, grabbed her laptop and started to browse, probably at more baby stuff, I swear this kid is going to be extra, extra spoilt.

After just over two weeks of our visit with the Kings, they decided it was time to leave, but insisted that we come to visit them after Baby is born, so they can meet the new addiction to the family.

It was nice having them stay; I was surprised at how well I got along with the Kings and more especially with Jane, the "pain bringer" as some of the others called her. She was especially excited about the Baby, almost as excited as Rose and Esme. But having them around meant having less time with Jasper, and I hadn't seen any of the wolves since I'd found out I was pregnant which I didn't like, I missed my friends and so was a little relieved when they left.

The first two days after they left I stayed cooped up at home with Jasper. We had got everything with school sorted and I was officially being home schooled so that wasn't a problem. But I had really started to miss my friends on the rez so on the third day I sorted it with Emily to go and visit. Jasper was fine with it as he knew he could come see me whenever he wanted.

I made my way to Emily's in my truck, singing along with the radio and smiling happily to myself. I was hoping to see Leah, I hadn't been able to get hold of her and I really wanted to see her, I'd found myself missing her these past few weeks. I didn't know her that well so I found missing her a little weird but I put it down to hormones and ignored it

I got to Emily's pretty quickly and could hear the pack inside her house from a mile away and the closer I got the more I could tell what they were talking about. I could hear Paul shout at Embry for trying to steal some of his food. I chuckled, how typical. Before I even pulled into Emily's driveway Paul, Leah and Emily were out the house and smiling. I parked and got out of my truck and was instantly engulfed in a hug from Paul.

"Hey B, it's great to see you, how've you been?" He asked as he pulled me towards Emily and Leah.

"I've been alright thank Paul, it's good to see you too." I pulled away from Paul to hug Leah and Emily. After hello's we walked towards the house but Leah pulled me back.

"Be warned, we have two new wolves, they're really young, like thirteen, so they're a little more volatile." I nodded and followed her inside. I got lots of hugs and Hello's from everyone but the two new wolves, and even though Leah said they were thirteen, I couldn't help but be shocked, they looked more like they were sixteen or seventeen. I smiled at them, one of them blushed and the other glared. I resisted the urge to shake my head and sat down between Paul and Leah.

It took a minute for me to realise that Leah was staring at my stomach, but I had gotten used to that with the Kings so I ignored it.

"So Bella," started Sam, who was smiling at me. "How is _everything_?" He gestured around his stomach and I knew he was asking about the Baby and the pregnancy, but I was a little shocked that he hadn't just outright asked me, everyone already knew.

"Good, great actually, I'm glad the Volturi's gone, they were nice and everything but it got a little tiring with all the training and stuff." He nodded and was about to reply when Leah leaned over and sniffed me. I looked at her like she was a crazy woman, actually everyone looked at her like she was a crazy woman.

"What are you doing Leah?" Sam asked but she looked up at him shocked and I could see a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry Bells, it's just that you smell different, you smell, weird." I laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be the baby." She nodded and moved back a little, it was only when she moved back did I notice how close she'd actually been sat to me.

"How's everything with the Baby, Bella? You feeling any better?" I looked up at Emily and smiled.

"Baby's good, really good, turned out I was only puking so much because the Baby's appetite is closer to Jasper's than mine." The shock on their faces was hilarious.

"How do you deal with that? Do they have to kill a buck and bring it to you or something?" I laughed at Paul trying to lighten the atmosphere a little, everyone was still a little shocked.

"No, nothing like that, there's no killing involved." Everyone relaxed at that and the conversation just started to flow, although it never steered back to me drinking blood and I was grateful.

I ended up having a great day with them, everyone was really nice about the whole baby situation, but it made Paul and, surprisingly, Leah very protective over me and Baby, especially when one of the new wolves started calling Baby an abomination, they really didn't like that. But Sam shut him up by saying that my Baby is as natural as they are, as it will be born different like them. I really smiled at that.

But it started to get late and I started to get tired so I left. When I got home I went straight to the fridge and got some blood, I only needed a little bit a day but I hadn't had any yet so I was starting to get hungry. When I toddled into the living room I found Jasper talking on the phone, he was laughing and he put his arm around me when I sat next to him.

"_We definitely need to visit brother, I wanna meet this mate of yours, she sounds like a firecracker."_ Jasper grinned down at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. The guy on the other end of the phone had a southern accent, a bit stronger than Jasper's.

"Yes you do, it wouldn't be a good idea for us to go anywhere yet, especially in Bella's condition." The guy on the other end laughed.

"_Oh, you got that right, you don't want her popping the little one out on the road."_ Jazz shook his head.

"She's not far enough pregnant to have the baby while travelling, I was thinking more with her Dad being around and her not graduated yet, not that the graduation thing is much of a problem."

"_Eh, whatever, I can't believe you're doing this man, you're too young to be a dad." _I laughed with Jasper at that one and I heard a woman on the other end laugh as well.

"I'm over a hundred and fifty years old, I'm way past the use of the word young."

"_Sure Jazz, anyway I need to go hunt, me and the missus will see you in a couple days, that okay?"_

"Yeah, sure brother, I'll let Bella know." They hung up after a mutual goodbye and Jasper grinned at me.

"Who was that?" I asked, I couldn't help but smile back at Jasper when he was radiating happiness as much as he was.

"That was my brother Peter, him and his mate Charlotte are coming to visit."

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	31. Five Months

Chapter 31

We had decided to sort out the nursery, since it was pretty obvious this pregnancy was sticking and Baby would definitely be born we thought it would be a good idea to get it done so we wouldn't have to worry about it later. Yeah, not such a good idea to tell people that. Rosalie and Esme went nuts when we mentioned that we'd be doing the nursery the next day, the day before Peter and Charlotte were set to arrive just to make sure. They said they didn't have enough time to get everything needed and that we should have told them sooner, they started frantically searching online for everything and it took us half an hour to get them to calm down and shut up long enough for us to tell them that we'd already got everything we needed, it had been ordered and delivered while the Volturi were here. They were a little bit upset that they hadn't got to help us pick out all the stuff we needed but they perked up when they decided they would help us decorate instead, and I didn't have the heart to tell them that we had wanted to do it all ourselves, because let's face it, there wouldn't be that much that a vampire and a vampire-ish person couldn't do easily.

And then of course to make everything worse when I told my dad that Jasper's family had decided they were helping, he decided because he had the day off he would help too and that he would bring some things he still had from when I was a baby, like, do we by any chance need a cot. I was about to tell him no when Jasper took the phone and said we would love to have my old cot, I wanted to hit him, why would we want a smelly old cot that hasn't been used in forever when we already had one, one that Jasper wouldn't let me see. Jasper said that it clearly meant something to my father so we'd take it, hide the new one and be grateful, I hated that he made sense.

That's how we ended up with our house being filled with Cullen's and my Dad, trying to do something helpful which just meant getting in the way. I got so annoyed with everyone that I stormed out of the room and went to make some food for my Dad as I could hear his stomach growling. I got even more annoyed when, as I walked away, I heard Esme turn to Rosalie and mutter, "pregnancy hormones" in a way that made me feel like I was being patronised. I really wanted to break something, but I knew I couldn't so instead I cooked, and cooked, and cooked, and cooked, until I was pretty sure even the wolves wouldn't be able to finish everything.

Once almost every counter was filled with every type of food I could think of I sat down and sighed. Baby nudged me as if to give me a little reassurance and I smiled down at my stomach while stroking it, I couldn't believe this tiny life inside me was what was causing all this fuss.

I heard heavy footsteps plodding down the stairs and knew my Dad was coming to check on me, he had probably gotten worried when I'd stormed out and hadn't come back. He came around the corner into the kitchen and I hear him gasp. I turned around and looked at him, a little sheepishly.

"I know, I think I went overboard a little." He nodded as he took in all the food and chuckled.

"Yeah, I think even the La Push guys would have trouble finishing this." I nodded and got up, I grabbed a clean plate and piled up a bunch of my Dad's favourites and passed it to him with a knife and fork.

"Thanks Bells." He sat down at the table and I sat across from him, nibbling on a piece of chocolate cake.

"At least I know you can take a bunch of it home and freeze it." He nodded around a mouthful of chicken.

"It'll feed me for weeks, I can take some for Billy and Jake too, Lord knows they need some proper food around their house." I nodded and finished the cake.

Dad finished his plate faster than I thought possible, he had a lot on there and he finished it all, it made me think maybe he wasn't eating properly now that I'd moved out. He pushed his plate away from him, leaned back and looked at me. I was leaning back in my chair, my hands over my stomach.

"You feeling alright Bella honey?" He asked as he watched me.

"Yeah Dad, just a little overwhelmed is all, with Carlisle's friends just leaving and Baby stuff to prepare for, school, and Jasper's brother and wife visiting tomorrow, I was hoping for a relaxing day to enjoy doing my baby's nursery and I haven't even been able to set foot in there or do anything, it's just a little too much." I barely even noticed the tears running down my cheeks until my Dad got up and came over to hug me. Then suddenly I was bawling my eyes out into my Dad's shirt and he was doing his best to comfort me, and for a guy who doesn't do well with emotions he was doing really, really well. But I could tell he was uncomfortable, his stiff posture and tense shoulders were a dead giveaway, so I pulled back from him, took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I was extremely relieved to feel a wave of Jasper's calm wash over me, thank God for my empath fiancée.

"Everything alright?" I heard my previously mentioned empath fiancée ask as he walked into the kitchen. I nodded but didn't want to risk speaking, I didn't want to break down again.

"Yeah, she's just a little overwhelmed." Jasper knelt down in front of me, took my hands and kissed the backs of them.

"Do you want me to ask everyone to leave?" He asked, and as horrible as it sounds, I really did want everyone to leave, but I knew I couldn't just kick them out after everything they'd done, even if they're help was unwanted in the first place, so I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry about me, go finish the Nursery." Jasper gave me a look that told me he couldn't tell what I wanted so I was about to tell him to go when Emmett stepped into the room.

"Dude, that means get everyone the hell out so she can relax, if you're not sure what to do and your woman is being unclear, do the opposite of what she says, always works." I smiled over to Emmett and he winked at me. "Don't worry Bells, I got your back." I laughed and Jasper kissed my head. Rose came into the room and came to give me a hug.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll get out your hair, the Nursery's pretty much finished anyway and Emmett's taking me out for something to eat." She winked at me and went to grab her coat. Em came over and gave me a hug and said goodbye, Esme and Carlisle came downstairs with their coats already on.

"Relax for the rest of the night Bella, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself by getting too worked up," Carlisle bent down to give me a hug and whispered in my ear so low I almost didn't hear so I doubt anyone else did. "I'm sorry for the hassle Bella, I'll get everyone to back off a little for a while." I hugged him tighter for that and whispered my thanks. Esme came over and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry we've stressed you out Bella, we'll try to keep a calm atmosphere from now on."

"It's not you that's stressed me out Esme, it's just everything and thank you for everything you've all done." I hugged everyone one last time, they said goodbye to my dad and Jasper and then left.

"I'll get out your hair as well Bella, try to do as Carlisle says and relax, he's a doctor, he knows what's good for you." I nodded.

"I know Dad, I will, but don't forget the food for you and Billy." I packed up most of the food I'd made and Jasper helped load it into the cruiser then we said goodbye and my Dad left.

To say I was relieved was an understatement and the first thing I did was run a bath.

Jasper joined me in the bathroom right as I turned the taps off and was about to get undressed.

"Are you going to join me?" I asked as I took off my shirt and watched as his eyes roamed over my chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, kissing me softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I would but there's still a few things that need to be done in the Nursery." I nodded and pulled away from him to take off my pants and underwear. I stood in front of him completely naked knowing that my lack of clothes was making him think twice about his decision.

"Well, if you hurry you might be able to join me for a little bit." I spoke as I brushed my hair. He hadn't moved even a fraction and his eyes just kept staring at me from head to toe.

"God you're beautiful. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked as he snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in and pulled me close once again.

"Yes, many times." He growled lowly and kissed me again. This kiss wasn't at all soft, it was rough and hard and hungry and it made my knees weak and my skin flushed. I was all hot and bothered now. "Definitely hurry." I spoke as I pulled back and pushed him towards the door. He growled again with a smile on his face but left to finish the Nursery.

I climbed in the big tub and sighed as the boiling water hit my already heated skin. I sank down until only my breasts and head floated above the water and let serenity take me as I relaxed, closed my eyes and let my head sink beneath the water.

I didn't hear Jasper coming because of the filter the water played to my senses. But I felt him step into the tub and the water shift. I sat up, wiped the water away from my eyes and looked at him.

He stood like a God or an avenging angel, just his feet and the bottom of his legs in the water as he hadn't sat down yet, completely naked and already getting hard. I loved it.

"That was quick." I said as I brushed hair out of my face and moved so he could sit down. He crouched in the water and moved towards me, letting the hot water rush around him.

"I had a great incentive." I smiled and our lips met in a passionate kiss, his hands found my waist and one held on to my hips as the other travelled to my breasts. My nipples were overly sensitive because of the pregnancy hormones and every touch was tinged with a little pain, I quite liked it.

He pulled and pinched my nipples as our tongues clashed, our naked bodies rocked against each other as the water sloshed around us adding a new sensation into the pleasure's we were feeling.

Jasper helped me relax better, I knew, than anyone or anything else could.

After our very long and very needed bath Jasper led me, his hands over my eyes, to see the Nursery. I was so excited I couldn't even be annoyed that he hadn't let me put any clothes on, and of course I was happy that he'd kept himself naked, always happy when Jasper's naked.

I could feel the happiness radiating off him as we stood in front of the door. He moved to open it, led me in and then took his hands off my eyes.

"Okay, open them up." So I did.

I gasped at what I saw, at what they had done, in just one day.

The room was a light cream colour and it radiated calm and light. There were animals drawn on the walls, giraffes, lions, horses, elephants, cows, monkeys, a massive bear that I knew would have been Emmett's work, I think I even saw a few small chickens, and lots more, there were shelves filled with some baby things my dad had brought over, a few civil war era toys that Jasper had bought as a symbol from the time he was raised in. The bay window had a seat with lots of cushions on it and my rocking chair had been brought from my Dad's. And sat, like it belonged in the room, was a cot that looked brand new, but I would know it anywhere as the one from my baby pictures.

"You did all this today?" I asked running my fingers over the cot and staring at Jasper in open disbelief.

"Yeah, well except the cot, me and Charlie were working on that when the Volturi were still here." He grinned sheepishly at me and I realised how much effort he put into today, into this. I jumped into his arms, completely forgetting that we were still naked, and kissed him. I put all the love and passion, wonder and excitement and gratitude into that kiss and he returned it with so much more.

This was perfect and we both knew it.

We were sitting at the dining room table, Jasper was helping me with my school work when his head snapped up and he started grinning. I listened carefully, letting the vampire in me fill my senses and could hear two pairs of footsteps racing towards our house, maybe three miles away and quickly getting closer. I took most of my focus off the people approaching and smiled at Jasper.

"Is that your brother?" I asked but he just stared at me. "Jasper, are you alright?" In my worry my focus fell from listening to the newcomers and I focused entirely on him. He blinked and shook his head before grinning again.

"Yeah, that's them, sorry, I was just a little taken aback when your eyes went red." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and to the back door.

"Oh, right, yeah I completely forgot it does that." Jasper pulled me to his side, his hand resting over my stomach and he quickly kissed my forehead. We barely had to wait a few seconds for them to come running into view.

Peter was a little shorter than Jasper, his blonde hair was a shade darker and cut close to his head, his smile was bright and full of happiness as he ran to Jasper and his red eyes shone with the same happiness.

Charlotte was surprisingly a little shorter than me, although I had grown an inch or two since James bit me. Her hair was also blonde, cut just above her shoulders and naturally curly, she had a very full figure, she was beautiful, like Rosalie beautiful. She looked just as happy as Peter and they both pulled Jasper away from me and into a hug as soon as they entered the house.

When they finally pulled away Peter clapped Jasper on the back.

"It's been too long brother."

"I know, but it'll be different now." Peter looked at me, cradling my stomach in my hands.

"Yes it will." He moved away from Jasper and extended his hand to me. "Pleasure to finally meet you Ma'am." I shook his hand and smiled.

"And you Peter, although if you call me Ma'am again I'll beat your ass." I grinned and Jasper chuckled, Peter's smile widened and Charlotte full-out laughed.

"I knew I'd like you." She said as she pulled me in for a hug. "I'm Charlotte but I'm sure you already know that, I'm so glad Jasper's finally found you." She pulled away and I grinned at her.

"I'm glad he found me too. It's really good to meet you both, he's barely shut about you these past few days." Jasper pulled me to him again, his hands automatically finding my stomach.

"Well, if he's said so much about us then he would have told you that you'd never beat me." Peter grinned cockily and Jasper laughed.

"Oh Pete, Bella can beat some of the best Volturi, she's been trained by me and the Kings took some time out to help with the training, she's a complete natural." I could feel Jasper's pride for me emanating throughout the room and I was sure they could too.

"Still, I've been doing this a very long time, how long have you been doing this Bella?" Peter asked but I had a feeling he already knew.

"A few months." I said shrugging and walking to the fridge, I was getting hungry so I got out some food I'd made the day before and made myself a chicken salad sandwich with it, then got myself a glass of blood. Drinking blood made it easier for me to eat and the morning sickness wasn't set off anymore by just eating.

I moved to sit back at the table and they followed.

"Is that blood?" Charlotte asked as I took a big gulp, savouring the taste.

"Yes, the baby seems to crave blood more than human food." Jasper said as I took a bite out of the sandwich.

"I have to have a line of blood on my stomach before I can eat normal food." I said before taking another bite of my sandwich, so happy I could now eat normally. Well, sort of normally.

"Cool. When's the baby due then?" Peter asked.

"We have no idea, Bella's pregnancy seems different, we found out she was pregnant only two weeks after the baby's conception and we could already feel the baby move then so we have no way of guessing how any of this will work." Jasper answered. I finished my sandwich, took a big drink of the blood and then sat back in my chair, rubbing my stomach.

"I'm just hoping I can graduate first, I want to be able to relax for a little bit before the baby comes." I watched as Jasper stared at Peter for a moment before raising his eyebrows.

"What do you know Pete?" Jasper asked and Peter looked a little sheepish for a second. Charlotte nudged him as if to say 'tell them now' and he sighed.

"I just sort of know that, unless you graduate early you'll have the baby before graduation."

"And you know this how?" I asked and Peter seemed to brighten up.

"Oh, I just know shit." Okay, that totally explains it.

"How early would she have to graduate?" Jasper asked which made me think this knowing shit with Peter wasn't a new occurrence and if Jasper trusted it then so would I.

"Not sure maybe a month or two, I'd say if you want a rest before the baby comes then you should try to graduate some time during March."

"March!" I asked shocked. "March is only four months away, how the hell am I supposed to graduate in four months, that's like two-three months early, how the hell am I meant to do that." Jasper pulled me into his lap and pushed some calm onto me, I was extremely grateful and let him soak me in it until I was breathing steadily again.

"Darlin' don't worry about it, there's always a way and with all the help you'll be getting and how much you've been doing since we took you out of school I'd say you could graduate in February if you really wanted to." He was smiling so lovingly at me that I just wanted to melt. I took in his words and smiled, he was so confident in my ability to do everything that it made almost all of my doubts disappear.

"Really?" I asked and he grinned.

"Really, plus don't you understand what that means, the Baby will be here just after March, sometime in April probably." He was grinning practically from ear to ear and I could feel his excitement. I thought about what he said and when I realised that meant I would be meeting my baby in five months made me grin right back at him.

"Oh, my God. We'll be meeting out Baby in five months." Jasper nodded and I squealed hugging him tightly and kissing him hard.

Our baby would be here in five months, I'd be a mother in five months, I was slightly shocked that I didn't feel at all nervous at the prospect of becoming a mother, just completely happy and amazingly excited, because I knew I'd have Jasper with me the whole way.

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	32. Four Months

Chapter 32

Days started to pass way too fast after Peter and Charlotte arrived. I got on with them so well that time seemed to just fly by and the next thing I knew we were putting up decorations and a tree and listening to Jasper, Peter and Emmett belt out cheesy songs; it was Christmas time.

For the first time ever I was really grateful for Jasper unlimited bank account because I suddenly had loads of people to buy Christmas presents for, I'm slightly ashamed to say that the only person I used my own money for was Jasper, not that he minded either way.

We went to see all the wolves on Christmas eve, Emily made a big meal and somehow her and Sam fit all the wolves and me and Jasper in their house. We all exchanged gifts and had a great time, although I noticed that Leah stuck mostly by my side and I found liked it, having Jasper on one side of me and Leah on the other felt good, _right_ even.

My Christmas day ended up being pretty hectic. We spent the morning with my Dad, Billy and Jake and I made a massive Christmas dinner which we would be enjoying at about midday, I even made sure there was enough so Billy and Jake could take some home with them and Dad could have some left over.

Half way through cooking the meal everyone called me into the living room to open presents.

Jacob gave me a handmade bracelet with a carved wooden wolf charm on it, Billy had got me and Jasper a joint gift, a handmade Quileute blanket for the baby, he said it was so Baby would always know it was a part of a huge family, a part of the Tribe just like me and Jasper, I almost cried at that, Dad gave me Grandma Swans family cookbook, something I'd been begging for for as long as I could cook, he said it was time it was given to someone who would actually use it, I did cry at that. Me and Jasper had decided to save our presents for each other until we were alone later on.

Me and Jasper got my dad and Billy some new fishing gear, a five day fishing trip to some lake or something that dad and Billy really like but I had no idea about, with an extra ticket for Harry Clearwater, and some tickets to some sporting event in Seattle that, again, I had no idea about. They both said it was too much but looked so excited and happy that I knew it really wasn't. When it came to giving Jacob his gift I got really excited, because I really couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Here you go Jacob, it's from both of us." Jasper said as he handed over the little box.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said, but the smile on his face told us that he really appreciated the fact that we'd thought of him. I knew the Black's hadn't had much all of Jake's life so I was extra excited to see his reaction because I knew how much it would mean to him.

"Technically we didn't." I said, he looked a little confused as he took the bow off the wrapping paper.

"With the baby coming I can't use it anymore, it's definitely not practical and Bella mentioned how you would love it and that you would look after it so, there ya go." Jasper explained, although if you don't know what is in the box you'd have no idea what he was talking about, which is why my dad and Jake both looked equally confused, Billy didn't because we had to get his permission to give Jake this particular gift.

"Okay." Jake ripped off the shiny red wrapping paper and opened the little shallow box. Inside the box was a key. He looked up at us even more confused.

"Go look outside." I told him. He got up quickly and walked outside. He was out there for a few seconds before he came barreling back in, a look of utter shock and wonder on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his voice shaking a little with excitement.

"Completely, she's all yours." Jacob grinned, hugged us both - even Jasper, I know I was shocked too - and then went back outside to play with his new favourite toy. It was Jasper's old Ducati motorcycle, he decided to give it up when we found out I was pregnant and wanted to give it to someone who would truly appreciate it.

I went back to making dinner and soon it was time to leave to go see the Cullens.

We spent from two to eight at night with the Cullens, and Peter and Charlotte of course. We swapped gifts, jewelry, clothes and gadgets mostly - Emmett got me my own Xbox and a load of his favourite games - and spent a lot of time playing games like monopoly and cluedo, singing Christmas songs and then we watched Home Alone before I decided I was too tired and wanted to relax at home.

Peter and Charlotte decided to stay with the Cullens and let us have our house to ourselves for Christmas night, which I was extremely grateful for.

When we got back we went straight to our bedroom and got in bed. I curled up against Jasper's chest and we lay like that in silence for a while, listening to Baby's heartbeat and feeling Baby nudge me whenever Jasper would rub his hands over my stomach.

"I have something I want to give you." Jasper told me after a long, long silence.

"Same." I got up to grab his presents out of my underwear drawer, somewhere I know he never goes.

"Sneaky." He spoke, eyeing my hiding place and I smirked at him.

"Here, you first." I say as I nervously hand over his present, something I spent long hours searching on my laptop to find. He smiled as he opened it and grinned as he looked down at the old book.

"A civil war History book." He says and I nod even though I know it isn't a question.

"Open it." I say, motioning to the page I bookmarked for him. He looks at me curiously for a moment but opens it to the page. His eyes scan over the page, his mouth falls open, and a look of wonder comes over him. "I had to look on loads of sites and do a lot of research and consult Peter and Charlotte every five minutes but I finally found one I knew you didn't have." I move to his side to look over his shoulder at the picture that looks back at me from the page, a picture of a gorgeous Southern Major, the Youngest in the Texas Calvary, standing proudly in his uniform next to his Mother, Father and little sister who beam proudly at the camera.

"That's me." He says and he stares down at the page in wonder.

"I know, this whole section is dedicated to you, it's only a few pages, but it talks about your family, your youth, your time in the Army, the great things you did, I thought you'd like it." There's a slight nervous tremor in my voice and I can't shake it, I don't know what to think about Jasper's reaction, I can't tell if he likes it or hates it, but when he looks up at me with tears in his eyes and smiles I know he loves it, more than words can describe.

"I thought I'd lost this part of my life, thank you, thank you so much Bella, it's perfect, you're perfect." He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly to him, never letting go of the book. I hug him back, just as enthusiastically and smile.

"You deserve it Jasper." I can feel him shaking slightly and a little sob escapes him. I hold him to me for a long time while he lets out everything he's feeling. I concentrate on everything I feel for him, the safety, the pride, the contentedness, the love and let it soak out of me and into him, hoping it helps. After a while he pulls away and gives me a long, lingering, loving kiss. I practically melt into him during the kiss and am extremely reluctant to pull away.

"You still have to open my present." He reminds me, so I let go of him for the moment, wanting to open this present as fast as possible so we can get back to kissing.

He hands me a wrapped box and I unwrap it quickly, completely destroying the lovely silver wrapping paper to get to the gift inside. When I rip the lid off the box I gasp. Inside is a gorgeous white gold necklace with a black diamond hanging from a pendant. It matches my engagement ring.

"I don't think I told you this before but your engagement ring was the ring my father gave to my mother when they first got engaged, the necklace was a gift he had made to match the ring to give to her on their wedding day, I found them both after I left the Wars in the South and kept them safe as I waited for you." I looked up at him, blinking back tears. I didn't know what to do or say so instead I just kissed him, I put everything I felt into that kiss, bared my soul completely.

We stayed home with Peter and Charlotte on New Years Eve. We didn't do much, just talked, put on some music, danced. They told me so many stories about they're many, many years together that my head was swimming by the time midnight came.

"Happy New Year, Bella." Jasper leaned down as the clock hit midnight and kissed me passionately.

"Happy New Year, Jazz." I grinned once we'd pulled back. Peter and Charlotte were kissing intensely and I couldn't keep in the giggle I felt watching Peter practically eat Charlotte's face, apparently neither could Jasper because we both started laughing at the same time which pulled Peter and Char out of their haze.

"What?" Charlotte asked as Peter nuzzled her neck.

"It looked like Peter was trying to eat your face." I told her which made Peter pull back and stick his tongue out at us, causing us to laugh more.

"I don't care," he told us. "I do it the way she likes it." We laughed some more and said happy new year to both of them.

They left the house not long after. I learned almost as soon as they got here that they preferred to have sex outside, Peter actually told me it made them both feel freer, more alive, which worked out really well for me and Jasper because I was uncomfortable having sex while they were in the house and it meant we got alone time while they were out. It was exactly how we spent the first few hours of the new year.

**First update in FOREVER! I know and I'm sorry for not being here and being a terrible author but here I am now and I am sticking to updating this time because I've worked out the rest of this story and although it's not actually written down yet I know how many chapters I have left until the end. At least 5 at the most 10 it may change but I am determined to finish this story and then I'm going to go back to Always and get all that (which there is much more of than this) finished.**

**Just like to officially say that I am terribly, terribly sorry for the wait but I've had stuff happening and I won't bore you with the details but I have the heart, spirit and time to write this now so if you are still with me and still with Change then thank you so, so much for your time and support and I appreciate and love you all.**

**Also the next few chapters may be a lot like this one, just Bella and Jasper enjoying their happy life together and Bella's pregnancy progressing but it isn't the end and there is more action to come.**

**I am also thinking about going over every chapter, editing and even changing parts of the story, not enough so you will have to read back over it but hopefully improving it.**

**Thank you again for continuing to read, I am sorry again and I hope this chapter wasn't a huge disappointment. I will update within a week.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	33. Three Months

Chapter 33

Once Christmas and New Year passed it really hit me that I'd only have three months to finish my school work so I could relax before the baby was born. I guess you could say I got a little paranoid that I wouldn't be able to finish it and that made me go a little school work crazy. I started spending ten - fourteen hours a day getting through my school work, I decided to do a subject at a time.

To say I was stressed out was an understatement especially when I was suddenly constantly surrounded by people. Jasper thought I was overworking myself, and of course I was, but I thought I had a legitimate reason for overworking myself so I ignored him when he asked me to stop, to set what he called a 'more appropriate' schedule.

Then he got Carlisle involved. Carlisle told me my blood pressure was high and I could be harming the baby, which made me ease up a little but I was still working more than Jasper wanted me to because he ended up getting the rest of the Cullens, and my dad and even the wolves involved and then I was suddenly being constantly baby sat.

I got overwhelmed, started to feel like everyone was ganging up on me, that no one trusted me to do things my way, honestly, I started to feel like I was back with Edward, he never let me do things my own way either and it made me feel trapped and alone. The only person who was being normal with me and letting me get on with things was Leah, and she quickly became a great friend. I started to lean on her when everyone else wouldn't get off my back and I started to drift away from Jasper. It was killing me, it was killing us both, but I refused to be treated by Jasper the way Edward treated me, and Jasper wouldn't leave me alone and trust me enough to let me do what I saw as right.

The only thing that seemed to cheer me up right now was watching my bump grow. Baby was clearly healthy and strong, growing fast enough so I now had a prominent bump, and could only hide it under really big coats, but I didn't mind. The only time I felt even a little close to Jasper these days was when we'd notice that my bump had grown and he'd come and cuddle me and stroke my belly, kissing me and telling me how lovely I looked. But he'd ruin it every time by telling me I needed to relax about school and calm down because the baby might not always be this healthy. It got to me so much that I stopped showing him when my bump grew, stopped sharing those little moments with him because he ruined them every time.

I never expected our relationship to become so strained, never expected things to become so hard. Jasper stopped coming to bed with me, he spent that time hunting because he refused to leave my side while I was awake in case something happened, but without him there I was barely sleeping. The kissing stopped, the cuddling stopped, even though we were constantly together it felt like we were a million miles apart. It was hurting me so much and I could see it was hurting him too but neither of us would back down, so it didn't matter how much we were hurting.

One day, near the end of January, I was coming back from a very rare day out with Rose, she'd convinced me to go shopping for maternity clothes, we walked through the front door to mine and Jasper's house, I was smiling for what felt like the first time all month, we put the bags down in the hallway and I went to sit down in the living room while Rose got me something to eat. When I walked through the door to the living room I knew something was wrong. Everyone was there. Jasper, the Cullens, my Dad, the wolves, and they all looked upset.

"What's going on?" I asked, I could feel the tension as everyone looked at me and I hated it.

"You should sit down, Darlin'." It was the first time Jasper had called me darlin' in what felt like forever, but when he said it I just felt cold, because I knew he wasn't saying it as an endearment, it sounded like when Edward would call me 'Love', like he was just trying to get me to do what he wanted.

"I think I'll stand thanks." I said, even though all I wanted to do was sink into the couch and rest my feet. "What's going on?" I asked again. Everyone seemed to take a deep breath before my dad smiled sadly at me.

"It's an intervention, Bella." He told me.

"Like the kind of thing you give to addicts when you want them to go to rehab?" I asked, starting to feel the trickles of anger in my heart.

"No, it's something people give to their loved ones when they're hurting themselves with their behaviour, but the families of addicts do it as well." Carlisle told me.

"So you all think I'm hurting myself?" I ask them all and everyone nods, well, everyone except Leah. "Even you?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"No, Bella, I'm only here because they made me." I smiled at her, knowing I had at least one person on my side, but it hit me like a ton of bricks that my own fiance, my own mate, wasn't on my side. The feeling of betrayal that hit me was worse than anything I'd ever felt. I watched as Jasper flinched, knowing he was feeling what I was and I hated it, not because I was hurting him, but because he didn't deserve to know how I was feeling.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but I just stared at him as I pulled my shield around me as tight as I could and locked my emotions in a box, buried so far beneath my shield he would never be able to find it. I knew the moment my emotions cut off from him because his eyes went wide and I could feel his worry and his hurt through our mate bond.

I knew what they were going to say and I didn't want to hear it, so I glared at them all before setting my eyes back on Jasper, the love of my life, my soul mate, the man who was betraying me.

"I know why you're here, and I don't want to hear it, so you'll just have to listen to me." I glared at them all again and they stayed quiet. I could feel the vampire in me fighting to break through but I also knew I couldn't let it, because my dad was in the room and he'd freak out. I made sure I was looking directly into Jasper's eyes as I spoke. "I will not be pushed around or told what to do." He went to say something but a little growl broke through my chest, only loud enough for the supernaturals in the room to hear, and he quickly closed his mouth. "Clearly you can't trust me to do things my way, clearly you think your opinion and your idea of what I should do is more important than the way I want to do things, but I will not be treated by you the way Edward treated me." I saw out of the corner of my eye my dad frown, but I was watching as Jasper flinched back, my words clearly hurting him. "I won't be ignored or controlled or manipulated again, I refuse to be treated like my opinion and what I want doesn't matter, if you'd ever listened to me, if you'd ever actually paid attention to me instead of trying to get me to do what you wanted then you would have noticed that I'm almost completely done with all of my school work and that I've actually eased up a lot on what I'm doing, but you didn't, you stuck with the thought that I was hurting myself when the only person who's been hurting me is you." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes but I blinked them away, I had to get this out, I had to let him know what this meant to me and how much this hurt me. "I'm not going to stick around with a bunch of people who have absolutely no idea what's actually going on and only ever take their own twisted misinformed opinions into account." And I turned around and ran out the house. I let the vampire part of me take control as I ran through the woods and I ran faster than I ever imagined I could to get away from them all.

I don't know how long I ran for or how far, but after what felt like a very long time my legs started to ache and the torrent of emotions I'd boxed away from Jasper came pouring out. I fell to the ground as a sob burst from my chest. I curled up on myself and cried. I cried for hours, I couldn't stop, I felt like a part of me had been ripped off, like I was missing a vital organ, or ten, and I couldn't breathe, I felt like someone was ripping my lungs out of my chest as I drowned. I knew it was the mating bond, I knew we were both hurting worse than we ever had and being away from each other was making it worse, but I couldn't find the strength to get up and find him and a part of me still didn't want to find him, because he was the one who hurt me like this.

Those depressing thoughts just made me cry harder and I absently noticed that it was starting to get dark.

I was still lying in the fetal position, sobbing violently, when the bond I shared with Jasper thrummed, just like it had when he came back from visiting with Carlisle and Esme, when I first found out I was pregnant. But I couldn't make myself move, I was still aching inside, hurting so much my body couldn't comprehend anything but the pain, not even when I tried to get myself to move.

My eyes popped open when Jasper ran into view, he never stopped when he saw me, just kept running, and then he got to me and a shimmering blue light popped up from my bump and he bounced off it, flying twenty feet in the air and landing with a crash against a tree.

He got up instantly and slowly approached me this time, the look of hurt on his face made me ache inside even more and my sobbing grew louder.

"Bella, honey, I'm not here to hurt you." Jasper smooth voice, laced with pain, broke through everything else, but the pain is what stuck with me, not the words. I was hurting him and the thought alone killed me, but he was hurting me as well and now the baby didn't want him near me, now my unborn child was protecting me from it's own father.

But I needed him. I needed Jasper. No matter how much we hurt each other, no matter how hard it became, we would always need each other to get through it.

I finally got the strength to sit up, I was cramped and stiff but I managed to sit up and reach for him. He didn't hesitate, just reached back towards me and pulled me into his arms. I was glad that the Baby wasn't stopping him anymore and hugged him so tightly.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I thought I was doing the right thing and I'm so sorry that I was hurting you, I'll never ever do anything like that again, I'll never act like him again, I'm so sorry." Jasper sobbed into me and I cried into him.

"I'm sorry too, I'll try to compromise from now on and I'll listen to you and even if your acting like an idiot I'll never compare you to him again, because you're nothing like him, you're strong and kind and caring and I love you, I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, I couldn't live without you Bella, I'm sorry, I love you." We sat like that for a long time. After a while we stopped crying and started talking, we talked about everything, all the good, all the bad, and everything in between.

By the time we were finished the sun was high in the sky and I was very tired and very hungry. Jasper had to carry me home because I didn't have the strength and being in his arms, being comfortable with him and knowing that everything was sorted, I fell fast asleep.

When I woke up I was in our bed, in pajamas, lying curled into Jasper.

"Hi beautiful." He said once I'd opened my eyes and I smiled.

"Hi gorgeous." I kissed him and we ended up getting so lost in the kiss, so lost in each other that we only got out of bed when my stomach made a very loud and very embarrassing growl.

We laughed as we pulled a part.

"I'll go make you something to eat." He said as he pulled on a pair of jeans and then kissed me.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower." I told him as I walked to the bathroom. My shower ended up taking longer than I expected because my hair was a complete mess and I had dirt and twigs in it from lying on the forest floor. Eventually I walked down stairs in comfortable maternity clothes that somehow accentuated my bump, feeling completely rested and happy for the first time since New Year. I walked into the kitchen to find Jasper staring out the window, a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes with a glass of blood waiting next to him. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist. I could feel the happiness radiating off him.

"I feel good for the first time all month." He told me as he turned around and hugged me back.

"Me too." I tell him as I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him softly. I pull away when my stomach growls again and grab my meal moving to sit at the little table we have in the corner. Jasper follows me and sits next to me, keeping his hand on my leg.

"I feel like I haven't been this close to you in ages, I don't want to stop touching you." He tells me as I shovel food into my mouth. I smile, swallow my mouthful and kiss him again.

"I know, but things will be better now." I tell him and I know as Jasper smiles at me that I'm right.

**I promised a chapter so here it is. I just want to say a quick THANK YOU to everyone who's continued reading and has favourited, followed and reviewed. Next chapter should be up in about a week!**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


	34. Two Months

Chapter 34

I finished all my school work and graduated by the end of February. I was really surprised 'cause even though Jasper had told me I could and even though I'd gone schoolwork crazy pretty much all through January I still thought it would take me at least until April. But no, by February 25th all my work was handed in, I'd taken my tests and technically graduated. I was so happy that I could relax I let Esme and Rose throw me a little graduation party at theirs. We all had a good time but my belly had gotten a little bigger and Baby's kicks were starting to get painfull so I was sat down throughout most of it.

Me and Jasper had sorted through everything and we were better now, we were talking more and sharing our feelings and concerns more and we had kindly asked the Cullen's, the Wolves and my dad to back off a little since I realised that one of my problems was that everyone was trying to decide what was best for me and Baby, even though almost none of them, aside from Esme and even that was a long time ago, had ever been pregnant before and none of them had been in my situation before. They did as we asked and even apologised for being overbearing and I've been snapping a hell of a lot less at everyone since then.

What I was starting to worry about though was my dad. I'd been getting so big so fast and as the police chief he wasn't a stupid man and he'd noticed, a few times he'd mentioned that my pregnancy seemed awfully fast and he'd even pulled me aside once and asked me if the baby was definitely Jasper's, saying he wouldn't judge if it wasn't. I ended up having to tell him that I'd only ever had any kind of sexual contact with Jasper and that all I'd ever done with anyone before him was kiss. Safe to say my dad went beet red and didn't bring it up again but we got Carlisle to do a 'check' on the baby and he said in front of my dad that we'd have a big baby if I go full term; "Possibly a nine to ten pounder," were his words.

At the beginning of March Peter started to get a more accurate feel of when the Baby would be here.

"End of April definitely." He told us as we sat in the livingroom watching reruns of Friends.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, he was sat next to me with one arm over my shoulder and the other over my bump, rubbing soothing circled around my slightly protruding belly button. That's how big my bump had gotten, my belly button used to be an inny, now it was poking out a little, I'm just glad I can't get stretch marks, Jasper had told me he'd seen a few coming once but my skin healed so quickly it didn't matter.

"Yeah, probably between the twentieth and the thirtieth, I definitely wouldn't say any later than last day of April." Peter was grinning as he spoke and his eyes flashed down to my stomach for a second. Surprisingly Peter had become really excited at the prospect of becoming an Uncle, he was constantly going out to hunt and coming back with still black eyes but tons of baby clothes and toys and blankets. It was sweet, but with him, Esme, Rose, my Dad and some of the wolves we already had more stuff for this baby than we'll use and we were already half way through filling the spare room. This Baby will have a different outfit for every hour of the day for at least a year.

"Awesome, we now know when to get ready for, it's so exciting." Jasper says to me, grinning his head off, I start to smile back but a sharp kick to my ribs from the Baby wipes the smile off my face. I feel my rib crack but I know that's not the only damage. My hands fly to the top of my bump and I start gasping for breath, I know there's something seriously wrong, I can't breathe properly and my rib isn't healing. I start to get dizzy and my vision starts to go black around the edges, I feel like I'm suffocating.

"Get Carlisle." I manage to wheeze out but thankfully Peter is already on the phone.

"What's wrong, Darlin', what happened?" Jasper asks me but I'm finding it difficult to focus as the baby starts thrashing inside me, clearly panicked.

"Rib, can't, breathe." I tell him although I'm not really sure how I get the words out. I lose focus completely and the last thing I see is Jasper's scared face hanging over me.

The pain brings me back into focus, I don't know how long I was out but it can't have been long because it seems Carlisle just got here and he's jabbing his fingers at my ribs.

"One of her ribs has cracked and punctured her lung, I'm going to need to go in there and pull it out so she can heal." Carlisle tells Jasper but I can barely focus as I start coughing and bringing blood up with every cough.

"Then do it, you'll be okay Bella, I promise." Jasper tells me but he looks absolutely terrified.

"Bella I'm going to need you to be as still as possible." Carlisle tells me and I try to stop coughing but I can't get any air into my lungs through the blood that's coming up which is just making me cough more. "Jasper, Peter I'm going to need you to hold her down." Jasper grabs my shoulders and forces me to stay still as Peter grabs the tops of my legs.

"Everything will be okay in a minute Bella, just hold on for a minute." I can't speak past the blood in my throat and my vision is going black again.

Then Carlisle uses something to cut the skin over my ribs and I see red instead of black. I feel power enter my muscles and my whole body feel's stronger and I know it's my vampire side's way of trying to stay alive. It seems to work and the feeling of Carlisle's fingers in my skin and putting my rib back into it's normal place keeps my vampire side with me.

I know exacly when my rib comes out of my lung as almost instantly I can breathe properly again and my whole body relaxes as I take in huge calming breaths, filling my body with the oxygen it was just starved of.

Carlisle takes his fingers out of my side and the cut he created closes. I feel 100% again and the Baby finally stops thrashing.

"Thank you." I say as I get up and hug Carlisle not even bothered that he still has blood on his fingers; it is my blood after all.

"Just doing my job." He says and goes to clean his hands. I turn around to Jasper and he hugs me tightly.

"I was so worried." He whispers to me so I hold him tighter.

"Me too, but I'm okay now." I tell him but he doesn't let go of me.

"The Baby was worried." He says and I pull back.

"What?" I ask him and he nods still looking scared but also perplexed.

"I could feel the Baby while you were in pain, it was so weird like an echo right at the edge of my ability, so small and pure I wasn't sure it was even there but now that I can focus I can feel relief, guilt and love, so much love Bella, it's coming from our Baby, it's faint but it's there and it's directed at you." I feel tears prick at my eyes and start to fall down my cheeks.

"Baby loves me?" I ask because I can't think of anything to say.

"Of course Bella, you're already the most wonderful mother in the world and Baby's not even here yet, I don't know how anyone couldn't love you." I grin and hug Jasper again, a small laugh bubbling up in my throat. My Baby loves me already.

"Well I love you too." I tell my bump when we pull away from each other.

"Something terrifying followed by something wonderful, why does that not surprise me with you Jasper?" Peter says and I laugh along with the others but my mind is still on the Baby. When we're done laughing Carlisle sits me and Jasper down with a serious look on his face.

"Bella, you're going to have to be careful now. The Baby is getting stronger and although your body can heal, as we just saw it can also be harmed, you're going to have to rest more, try not to be too active or get the Baby too excited or stressed, you're also going to have to avoid stress, we're going to have to do everything we can to make sure something like this doesn't happen again, alright?" I nod and promise him I'll stay relaxed and rested and then go to take a shower.

While I'm in the shower I can't help but be a little disappointed, with my school work finished I was hoping to get out more, get a little more active and have some more fun before the Baby comes and we have to start a routine for the Baby, but now I'm practically stuck on bedrest.

These next two months are probably gonna suck but then the thought of knowing how the Baby is feeling cheers me up and I tell myself that if it's good for me and my Baby then I'll happily be stuck on bedrest for the next two months.

I smile as I wash the blood off my side. Two months and I'll be meeting my child.

**Sorry about the month wait, Christmas time was crazy and I've recently become my mum's carer so I've been really busy, but I really will try to get more chapters out because there isn't many left until the end of the story.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave your thoughts.**

**KV =D**


End file.
